Wicked Deeds
by cindyg87
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Escrito para el Twi Kink Fest... Edward Cullen era un hombre que lo tenía todo, pero siempre deseaba lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. EdwardxLeah, EdwardxBella.
1. Chapter 1

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 1 / Wicked-Deeds**

_La traducción ha corrido por mi cuenta._

_Les aseguro que se van a disfrutaran de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice. _

_Algunas instrucciones que seguir:_

_1. Las originales notas de autor (de Mamasutra) estarán siempre señaladas en negritas._

_2. De ser necesario, siempre que yo comente en las próximas actualizaciones, lo haré con letra cursiva para diferenciarme._

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi presentación para el Festival Pervertido de Crepúsculo. Y sí, estoy pensando en hacer de este un fic de capítulos múltiples.**

**Temas a tratar: Fisting. Preferiblemente entre Edward y Jasper, pero entre Edward y una mujer también es aceptado.**

**Clasificación: M**

**Advertencia: Fisting…**

**%%%%%**

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo como lo tenía previsto, ya que estaba llegando algo tarde. Contuve la amargura que amenazaba con consumirme mientras me recordaba a mí mismo que alguien tenía que terminar la declaración final del año, pues el señor sabe que el pendejo de Black no lo haría.

"Cullen, ¿por qué putas tardaste tanto?" Escuche llamar la fuerte voz de mi supervisor Jacob Black, mientras yo apretaba los dientes. Él sabía exactamente qué coño había estado haciendo. Estaba haciendo su puto trabajo. Estaba haciéndolo lucir putamente fantástico ante el cabrón de su padre, no es que a él le importara un carajo.

"Jacob," dije en un tono civilizado mientras lo miraba a él y luego a su esposa. La señora Black era el puto sexo andante, y él nunca lo había notado. Ella permanecía a su lado luciendo un tanto aburrida mientras yo veía como su mano se posaba ligeramente sobre el brazo del pelmazo.

Miré por un segundo sus ojos marrones. Estaban brillando con misterio y fuego que ponían dura mi polla. Ella sabía eso de mí. Sabía que su mirada sutil sería suficiente para ponerme duro mientras la observaba adular a un hombre que yo sabía, ella odiaba. Esta pequeña mirada me haría saber todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me haría saber que ella estaba contando los minutos hasta que mi polla estuviera profundamente enterrada en ella.

"Sr. Cullen," ella dijo en un suave y cálido tono que era amable, pero distante. Era el tono que la caracterizaba cuando se trataba de los empleados, ese tono frío y distante que la distinguía. Solté una risa burlona mientras le dirigía una mirada recordándole que ella estaría lejos de ser fría y distante cuando la tuviera corriéndose sobre mi polla.

"Sra. Black," contesté con un gesto y una sonrisa que le provocaron parpadear sus ojos por un instante antes de que se diera la vuelta para seguir al pendejo de su marido quien ya la había dejado atrás, para dejarme ahí sin ninguna otra palabra. Observe apreciativamente mientras sus caderas se balanceaban a un ritmo seductor. La tela de su vestido se ceñía a sus caderas con cada movimiento, recordándome como mis manos iban a apretar esas caderas mientras la follo duro por detrás justo como adoro hacerlo.

Miré calladamente las festividades Navideñas, ya que los demás trabajadores no me dirigían la palabra. Era conocido como un cabrón. Como un imbécil, pero también era conocido por mantener a esta compañía en el negocio, a pesar de que el Viejo Black y el pedazo de mierda de su hijo no se percataran de ello.

Observé la multitud y para el ojo inexperto, parecía como si estuviera viendo a la gente, pero en realidad sólo la estaba viendo a ella. La miré con su apretado vestido de cóctel de satén rojo con toda la intención de ser dejado arrugado y olvidado mientras la follaba hasta la estupidez. Miré como sus tetas subían y bajaban cuando respiró profundo mientras imaginaba cuán pesados éstos se sentían en mis manos y como ella casi se corre a mi voluntad cuando pellizco bruscamente sus oscuros pezones. Miré como ella bailaba fluidamente con su pendejo marido mientras recordaba como su cuerpo se movía tan jodidamente suave debajo del mío.

Nuestra relación no era del tipo normal. Ella estaba casada con Jacob Black, un hombre que no merece ser mi superior. Él sólo obtuvo el trabajo porque fue el resultado del fallo del método anticonceptivo de sus padres, ya que no había puta forma de que ellos planearan tener a semejante imbécil como él. Lo que me unió a la mujer más sexy del lugar fue nuestro odio por Jacob Black. Su esposa lo odia tanto como yo. Fue ese mismo odio que nos dejó enredados en otra fiesta de la compañía, en la oficina de su esposo con sus bragas en mi bolsillo mientras mi polla la penetraba profundamente.

Era un simple acuerdo en ese entonces. Demonios, creo que aún es un simple acuerdo entre nosotros; ya que en realidad no había emoción alguna fuera del odio. La Sra. Black odiaba a su esposo con retorcida pasión. Lo odiaba por darle prioridad al trabajo y porque él follaba como un adolescente. Palabras de ella, no mías; pero igual me hacían reír. Lo odiaba ya que él hacía mi vida miserable, pues logró obtener la gloria con mi arduo trabajo. Cuando nuestro odio mutuo fue descubierto, ella fue quien sugirió que folláramos. Era una idea gloriosa, ya que no importaba desde qué punto la observaras, yo saldría victorioso y lo gozaría. La follé duro esa noche sobre el escritorio de su marido mientras la fiesta continuaba en la sala de conferencias junto a nosotros. Halé su cabello mientras gemía y la follaba profundamente desde atrás. Quería que ella sintiera el dolor de las estocadas de mi polla durante días después de que terminara de cogerla. Esa noche llené su apretado coño con mi semen. Sabía que más tarde esa noche, cuando el pendejo lamiera su bien usado coño, para satisfacer las demandas de ella, él probaría mi polla. Era algo sucio y malo, sin embargo tan putamente correcto que me hizo correrme más fuerte de lo que me había corrido en años.

La dejé esa noche ansioso, con insulsa felicidad ya que no sólo me había follado a la mujer más sensual de lugar sobre el escritorio de mi jefe, sino que también en el proceso había jodido a mi jefe ya que se trataba de su esposa. Aquella misma esposa de la que alardeaba en la oficina, me había chupado la polla como una puta experta. Aquella misma esposa de la que Black presumía que estaba tan putamente enamorado de él, se corría tan fuerte en mi polla que gritaba tan duro del placer que sentía. Ni que decir, fue una noche asombrosa para mí y mientras la Sra. Black trató de ponerme en mi lugar, después no sirvieron de nada sus esfuerzos. Yo sabía mi lugar y éste estaba firmemente plantado entre sus piernas.

Ella hizo alocadas demandas tratando de asegurarse de que yo sintiera alguna forma de humillación. Exigió que la llamara Sra. Black. Exigió que la llamara así mientras la follaba. Y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso, pues era un buen recordatorio de que no sólo la estaba jodiendo a ella, sino también a Jacob cada vez que me corría. Cuando el espacio de formalidad entre nosotros no fue suficiente, ella siguió esta medida con dinero en efectivo. El día después de nuestra primera noche juntos, su chofer arribó a mi departamento, me entregó un sobre y me dejó parado allí. Dentro, encontré mil dólares en efectivo. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de recordarme que yo era la puta que cobraba en esta situación, sin embargo; era demasiado tarde para que me hiciera sentir la punzada de humillación, ya que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba, así que el dinero era tan sólo un bono para mí.

Continuamos nuestra retorcida relación de esta manera. Follábamos como perros en la oficina, en su auto, en el mío y de vez en cuando en el auto de Jacob. El sexo era asombroso, sin ataduras a excepción del odio y la venganza con el bono monetario al final. Era putamente perfecto.

Vi como la Sra. Black se dirigió hacia la oficina, sin dar siquiera una mirada atrás al esplendor de la fiesta de Navidad que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Estaba sobrecargada como de costumbre, no es que me importara. Lo único que importaba era la fuerte emoción que se iba construyendo en mi interior mientras pensaba en follar a la Sra. Black sobre el escritorio de su esposo.

Lentamente la seguí, dejando que la anticipación creciera. Mi polla estaba dura y lista mientras la veía girar hacia el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Jacob. Caminé despacio hacia la puerta, evitando correr hacia allí ya que no había necesidad de demostrar mi impaciencia, aún cuando ella sabía lo putamente impaciente que me sentía por estar dentro de ella.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta y la abrí con mano temblorosa por la sucia emoción de encontrarme con ella. Entré y rápidamente cerré la puerta. La Sra. Black siempre insistía en que yo cerrara la puerta con seguro, pero me parecía más emocionante follarla sabiendo que cualquier persona podría entrar en cualquier momento, así que dejé la puerta sin seguro.

Vi a la Sra. Black. Estaba sentada al borde del escritorio de Jacob. Su buena figura, en especifico sus cortas piernas que estaban abiertas lo justo para darme un pequeño vistazo de su suave y rosado coño. La perra ya se había quitado las bragas. Ella sabía que yo adoraba arrancárselas. Sabía que yo coleccionaba las bragas de encaje y satén desgarradas de nuestros encuentros, justo como cualquier otro colector de artículos finos. Ella iba a pagar por haberse quitado las putas bragas sin mi consentimiento.

"Sr. Cullen," ella dijo en un tono burlón mientras yo miraba de su coño expuesto hacia sus brillantes ojos marrones.

"¿Ve algo que le guste?" me preguntó en un tono muy inocente mientras se removía una vez más para exponer sus partes más privadas para mi placer visual. Mi polla se estremeció mientras mis bolas comenzaban a doler por la anticipación del orgasmo.

"Veo que se está comportando como una dama, justo como siempre lo hace," dije secamente mientras ella se reía de mi respuesta.

"Ser una dama no es divertido. Prefiero ser perversa," contestó con una carcajada y silenciosamente coincidía con ella. Yo también la prefería perversa.

"¿Preferiría ser mi puta, no es así Sra. Black?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa engreída, sabiendo que ella odiaba ser llamada puta, especialmente mi puta. Vi como la rabia se asomaba en su rostro. Sí, eso es nena. Enójate. Hace que follarte sea mucho mejor.

"La única puta aquí eres tú," contestó enojada, pero no se movió ya que su posición aún me permitía ver su sobre-excitado coño mientras me acercaba a ella, hasta que casi estaba parado entre sus piernas. Me reí de ella mientras me mordía la lengua, ya que sabía que no me haría ningún bien hacerla enojar tanto que al final no me permitiera follarla.

Me acerqué más, arrastrando mi mano sobre su muslo mientras escuchaba su inhalación brusca que hizo mi sonrisa más brillante. Jodidamente adoraba su respuesta a mis avances, ya que eran tan fuertes, como si ella no pudiera tener suficiente de mí.

Mis dedos encontraron los húmedos labios de su coño y la escuché suspirar mientras sonreía como un idiota arrogante ante ella. Deslicé la punta de mi dedo entre sus húmedos labios y lentamente la abrí con mi toque y ella jadeó.

"Ah, Sra. Black," me burlé de ella mientras veía como echaba su cabeza hacia atrás extasiada por mi toque.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no debe quitarse las bragas?" Le pregunté mientras metía un dedo dentro de su coño. Era un toque provocador ya que sabía que un dedo no era suficiente para ella. Ella querría más, así que mi dedo solitario deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, resultaría ser más irritante que placentero.

Miré con una sonrisa como la Sra. Black empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar mi único dedo en señal de frustración, buscando más fricción, más sensación, algo más de lo que yo le estaba dando en ese instante. Bien. Que sufra por negarme mi premio.

"Quiero más," suspiró pesadamente con un atisbo de ira en sus ojos oscuros y me hizo reír por su frustración.

"¿Más?" Le pregunte irónicamente y ella me rodó los ojos.

"¿Acaso merece más cuando no puede seguir mis simples instrucciones Sra. Black?" Pregunté antes de que repentinamente añadiera un segundo dedo, mientras ella gruñía felizmente con la adición. Curvé mis dedos atrás y de vuelta dentro de ella, dilatando su coño mientras la idea de llenarla enteramente con mi mano cruzó por mi mente.

Había follado con mis dedos a la Sra. Black con moderación, ya que siempre prefería llenarla con mi polla; pero de alguna manera, la idea de todos mis dedos dentro de su suave coño, de follarla con mi mano hasta someterla antes de follarla tan duro que ella iba a aruñar el escritorio de su pendejo marido, casi me hizo correrme ahí mismo.

"Que puta tan sucia, como para dejar que otro hombre la folle con los dedos mientras su esposo espera por usted afuera," me burlé mientras la acercaba más para mordisquear su cuello. Odiaba cuando la mordía, alegando que quedarían marcas, no es que me importara un carajo. Era ella quien tenía que dar explicaciones, no yo.

Gruñó mientras calmaba con mi lengua su delicada piel que justo acababa de morder, al mismo tiempo que empujaba un tercer dedo dentro de su coño empapado. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus labios pintados de rojo abiertos en éxtasis por la sensación de mis dedos follándola duro. Ella lo amaba y eso lo sabía yo de nuestras pasadas experiencias juntos. Ella exigía quería tener el control, sin embargo, amaba cuando yo le exigía más o cuando la castigaba tan sólo por el hecho de ser la esposa de Jacob Black.

"Eso es, mi putita sucia, córrete sobre mis dedos. Ponlos lindos y resbaladizos con tus jugos nena," susurré al mismo tiempo que ella gemía fuertemente como si ella fuera una estrella porno. La escuche jadear cuando extendí mis dedos dentro de ella, expandiendo su coño mientras continuaba follándola durante su orgasmo. Ella se movió contra mí, esperando que sacara completamente mis dedos de su coño bien preparado para embestir mi polla dentro de ella. Era una justa expectativa, ya que en el pasado, así era como siempre habíamos hecho las cosas, pero esta noche era diferente. Esta noche quería ver hasta qué punto podía exigirle.

Todavía seguía follándola con tres dedos, cuando metí un cuarto dedo, causando que jadeara en sorpresa. Nunca antes la había follado con cuatro dedos. Nunca había encontrado la paciencia en mí para hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, esa noche sentí que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar con ella, en vez de los momentos robados que realmente teníamos antes de que el pendejo de su marido viniera a buscarla.

"¿Te gusta eso nena?" Pregunté contra la ardiente piel de su cuello mientras ella gemía deseosa en respuesta, meciendo sus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos.

"¿Te gusta cómo dilato tu coño, como te lleno y te preparo para recibir mi polla?"La provoqué antes de chupar su cuello. Le iba a dejar un chupetón. Va a estar muy enojada por la marca que le iba a dejar, pero quería que Jacob supiera que otro hombre había estado con ella antes que él, ya que se regodeaba en placer de saber que otros deseaban a su esposa. Él era uno de esos bastardos enfermizos que se excitaban con la idea de otros deseando lo que él poseía; y desafortunadamente para mí, parecía que él me tenía en sus manos, ya que yo era uno de los que siempre desean lo que no podían tener.

Chupe ávidamente su cuello mientras la Sra. Black embestía contra mi mano, con mi pulgar circulando sobre su clítoris. La llevé cerca, y más cerca del orgasmo. Era una dulce tortura tanto para ella como para mí, pues mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de sus gemidos y suspiros mientras la follaba con mis dedos. Mi polla moría por ser liberada para follarla duro en busca de mi propio orgasmo, sin embargo, quería ver hasta qué punto ella me permitiría llevarla antes de que exigiera mi polla. Detuve mis besos sobre su piel para mirar su bella cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca completamente abierta de placer. Estaba a punto de rogar, estaba seguro de ello.

Retrocedí un poco y miré mis dedos entrar y salir de su coño caliente. Los sonidos pegajosos llenaban la habitación juntos con la fragante esencia de su sexo mezclados con sus gemidos. Este era mi nirvana. Esto era el cielo para mí y casi me sentí mareado por el placer de verla arquearse hacia mí; sin embargo, deseaba más. Busqué a tientas sobre su espalda y desabroche su vestido. Deseaba ver su enrojecida piel por el placer que yo le estaba dando. Deseaba ver sus tetas estéticamente mejoradas, brincar al ritmo de mis embestidas. Hale el frente de su vestido hacia abajo, causando que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa, mientras luchaba con una sola mano para liberar sus tetas hasta que finalmente estuvieran expuestas ante mí.

Mire con satisfacción como sus oscuros pezones cubiertos se endurecían por la combinación del aire frío de la habitación y la excitación que ella estaba sintiendo. Me incliné hacia abajo y metí unos de los pezones a mi boca, chupando fuertemente la sensible piel. Sabía de nuestros encuentros previos, que esto era suficiente para hacer que se corriera, así que alenté el movimiento de mis dedos para prolongar la sensación.

"¡Ah, Jesús!" gimió como la buena puta que era cuando alzó sus caderas, buscando la fricción que necesitaba para correrse, pero se lo impedí pues pasé de un pecho al otro.

"Quiero ir más profundo," murmuré contra su piel mientras la escuchaba gemir que sí, antes de que levantara mi mano libre (ya que me rehusaba a mover mis dedos de su coño), y halara su vestido hasta que oí como se rasgaba la tela, permitiéndome subirle el vestido sobre sus anchas caderas. Aquellas mismas caderas que ella tanto odiaba por ser tan grandes después de cargar los tres hijos del pendejo de su marido. Aquellas mismas caderas que yo usaba como agarraderas, mientras la follaba desde atrás causando que gritara mi nombre.

Abrí más sus piernas sobre el escritorio, exponiéndola ante mí como también ante cualquiera que posiblemente pudiera entrar a la oficina del jodido.

"Mírate, tan dispuesta a ser follada en el escritorio de tu esposo," dije con voz entrecortada que evidenciaba mi necesidad de estar dentro de ella mientras lentamente comenzaba a bombear mis dedos dentro y fuera una vez más. Los ojos de la Sra. Black se cerraron mientras murmuraba un sí.

"¿Sabe él cuánto amas ser follada?" Pregunté, sus caderas se levantaron para encontrar mis dedos cuando estos embestían dentro de ella, despacio, casi provocadoramente. Escuché con una sonrisa como ella murmuraba un no como respuesta. Sabía esto. Sabía que sólo yo conocía este lado urgido de ella. Sólo yo sabía cuánto amaba ella el sexo y cuán impropia era en realidad esta dama propia de sociedad.

"¿Sabe él que cuando está encima de ti como el puto perro en celo que es, que es mi polla en la que tú estás pensando?" le pregunté, usando sus propias palabras en su contra, ya que alguna vez me había confesado que cuando ellos estaban juntos, ella sólo se corría si pensaba en mí.

Empujé todos mis dedos aún más profundo dentro de ella, ganándome un jadeo de placer mientras mi pulgar acariciaba lentamente su clítoris. Sentí la humedad de su coño empapando mi mano cuando empujé dentro de ella tanto como pude.

"¿Crees que puedes soportar más?" Pregunté al mismo tiempo que retiraba lentamente mis dedos hasta que éstos estuvieran completamente afuera antes de acomodar mi pulgar, de modo que mis dedos estuvieran extendidos y escondiendo mi pulgar. Llevé mi mano de vuelta a su coño abierto y la metí de nuevo dentro mientras ella felizmente gemía, complacida de que la estaba follando con mis dedos una vez más.

"¿Crees que puedes soportar más?" Pregunté de nuevo cuando mis nudillos hicieron contacto con la piel húmeda de su coño. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando empuje aún más, lentamente tratando de meter mi mano dentro de ella. Espere su respuesta ya que si ella me respondía que no, me detendría, pero si me decía que sí, metería mi mano dentro de ella para follarla de ese modo.

Esperé con el aliento contenido a que sus ojos oscuros encontraran los míos. Eran color canela y pude ver el calor del deseo así como también un atisbo de curiosidad ardiendo en ellos cuando asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Dime si esto se vuelve insoportable," murmuré cuando cerró sus ojos mientras lentamente empujaba más profundo antes de salir completamente una vez más. Necesitaba lubricante para ayudar aliviar un poco la molestia de meter mi mano en su coño. Afortunadamente, ya que la oficina de Jacob era uno de nuestros lugares favoritos para coger, había algo de lubricante escondido en uno de los cajones que él nunca usaba por alguna razón, o tal vez eso era lo que me gustaba creer pues era muy probable que la buena Sra. Black le gustara también cogerse a su marido justo aquí.

Puse un poco de lubricante en mi mano, empapando mi piel hasta la muñeca mientras ella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, reflejando un poco de miedo. Volví a colocarme entre sus piernas y lentamente metí los cuatro dedos dentro de su mojado y dispuesto coño, excepto que esta vez había metido también mi pulgar. Cuando mi mano estaba metida hasta los nudillos empujé un poco más, escuchando su jadeo en lo que solamente podría ser descrito como dolor y placer combinados.

"Respira nena, respira," le susurré cuando sentí que los músculos de su coño se apretaron alrededor de mi mano mientras continuaba metiéndola dentro de su cuerpo.

"Voy hacer que te corras tan fuerte que solo recordarás mi nombre," dije en un gruñido bajo en cuanto sentí sus músculos relajarse y lentamente fui capaz de empujar mi mano entera dentro de su húmedo coño.

"Ya casi estoy dentro," dije asombrado viendo como su coño dispuesto suavemente devoraba mi mano y ella gemía profundamente. El gemido fue demasiado para mí en combinación con la imagen de su coño tomándome dentro de ella. Con mi mano libre saqué torpemente mi polla de los confines de mi pantalón. El líquido pre-seminal corría libremente sobre mi erección dura como la roca mientras la apretaba fuerte en mi mano izquierda. Me acaricié mientras mi otra mano se hundía lentamente hasta la muñeca en su coño.

La encontré observándome mientras yo miraba mi mano entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse cuando comencé a girar lentamente mi mano dentro de ella, dejándola sentir completamente mi puño dentro de su bien usado coño. Aquel simple movimiento causo que gritara de placer.

"¡Santa mierda!" exclamó cuando moví mi mano, girándola y retorciéndola antes de deslizarla casi por completo, pero nunca abandonando su cuerpo. Era hermoso y aún más erótico con su cuerpo enrojecido por el primer orgasmo que le llegó de golpe, tan sólo por mis sutiles movimientos.

"Eso es nena," le susurré cuando seguía trabajando mi mano dentro de ella mientras continua corriéndose casi sin parar por mí toque.

"Quiero que te corras tan fuerte para mí," dije curvando mis dedos y provocándole gritar de placer mientras empujaba aún más adentro. La observé fascinado cuando su cuerpo entero pareció tensarse antes de que gritara fuertemente mientras chorro tras chorro de fluido saliera de su coño, empapando mi piel como también la manga de mi camisa y la madera del escritorio debajo de ella. Nunca antes había logrado que se corriera de esa manera, así que el hecho de saber que había logrado la evasiva eyaculación femenina con la esposa del pendejo, lo hizo aún mejor.

"Tan jodidamente bueno nena. Siempre supe que haría que te chorrearas por mí," susurré esas crudas palabras cuando la embestía una vez más, causándole un violento estremecimiento en su cuerpo, mientras otro chorro de eyaculación salía de ella para saludarme justo en el momento en que se colapsó contra el escritorio, debido a los múltiples e intensos orgasmos que acababa de experimentar. Ella iba a odiar el hecho de que había usado el término chorrearse. Demonios, ella odiaría que yo tuviera semejante control sobre su cuerpo, ya que para la Sra. Black lo único que importaba era el control.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, despacio, saqué mi mano de su coño mojado y ella se retorció delante de mí. Ella había obtenido su recompensa y ahora era mi turno. Alineé mi polla dolorosamente erecta con su coño abierto y embestí, sin importarme que ella estuviera prácticamente inconsciente de tanto que la había usado. Gimió apreciativamente y apreté los dientes tratando de contener la necesidad de correrme instantáneamente dentro de su cálida humedad mientras su coño devoraba mi polla.

"Edward," gimió ruidosamente mientras yo sonreía tratando de contenerme ya que ella sólo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando la follaba hasta la estupidez. La embestí erráticamente, disfrutando la sensación de su coño sobre-expandido y empapado por sus jugos, mientras engullía felizmente mi polla hasta que finalmente sucumbí y me corrí con un ruidoso gruñido de satisfacción.

Sentí toda la tensión abandonar mi cuerpo con cada oleada de semen que liberaba dentro de mi dispuesta cómplice. Era como si estuviera vaciando todo el desprecio y la ira que sentía por su esposo dentro de su siempre dispuesto coño mojado, hasta que no quedara nada más por dar. Caí encima de cuerpo caliente y pegajoso, tan sólo disfrutando el silencio que nos rodeaba, recordando una vez que habíamos llegado al final de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Escuché su suave respiración mientras su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad. Sabía que nuestro tiempo se estaba agotando y pasaría un minuto, tal vez dos, antes de que me siseara que me quitara de encima de ella con un toque de ira en su voz. Todo era un acto, sin importar lo que ella dijera o cuán venenosas fueran sus palabras. Sabía que ella vivía por nuestros instantes juntos, justo como yo lo hacía. Sabía que contaba los minutos hasta que yo estuviera profundamente enterrado dentro de ella.

"¡Suélteme Sr. Cullen!" siseó con un empujón contra mi hombro para lograr que me moviera. Despacio me bajé de encima de ella, manteniendo aún dentro mi flácida polla, miré su hermoso rostro y encontré su careta firmemente puesta mientras salía de ella.

Sin palabras, retrocedí, dejando que ella limpiara todo el desastre que habíamos creado, mientras yo agarraba mis pantalones que se encontraban alrededor de mis tobillos en mi apuro por follarla. Así es como eran las cosas entre la Sra. Black y yo. Era así como terminábamos nuestro tiempo juntos. Siempre era en silencio, mientras sistemáticamente nos arreglábamos como si hubiéramos completado una transacción comercial.

Abotoné mis pantalones y me giré para dejarla y regresar a la llamativa fiesta de Navidad, de la cual sus suegros eran anfitriones. Era una total pérdida de tiempo, pero al menos el fisting* que le había hecho a la esposa del jefe haría un poquito más entretenida para mí la velada, pues vería a la Sra. Black cojeando por todo el salón, aún sintiendo los efectos de mi mano y mi polla dentro de ella.

"Dile a tu esposo que le mando saludos," le dije burlándome y ella se carcajeó mientras yo tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

"Edward," me llamó con voz suave que sonaba un tanto vulnerable para una mujer como ella. Me detuve para mirarla. Aún estaba medio vestida, con su vestido abierto mientras se dirigía con piernas temblorosas hacia el baño de Jacob, como ella siempre lo hacía después de que la follaba en este mismo lugar.

"Feliz Navidad," dijo con una suavidad brillando en sus oscuros ojos, sorprendiéndome y robándome el aliento. La Sra. Black nunca entendía lo hermosa que era cuando sonreía. Ella era una de esas mujeres que se sentía segura siendo una arpía, pero nunca segura de su propia belleza. Culpaba a su esposo de este hecho, ya que era su trabajo hacerla ver cuán jodidamente bella en verdad era.

"Feliz Navidad," contesté con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar antes de girarse para dejarme sólo en la oficina en la que acabábamos debidamente de contaminar. Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia el pasillo silente, sin importarme si alguien se percataba de ello, pues en realidad lo que deseaba era que Jacob se enterara de que estaba follando a su esposa.

Caminé por el pasillo entre risillas mientras recordaba que necesitaba lavar mis manos antes de regresar a las jodidas festividades, pues apestaba a sexo y coño, pero fui detenido cuando un cuerpo chocó contra el mío en un instante.

"¿Qué putas?" exclamé enojado cuando empujé el cuerpo, sólo para descubrir que se trataba del hombre en el que estaba pensando, Jacob Black.

"Lo siento hombre, estaba buscando a mi esposa. Nadie la ha visto desde hace alrededor de una hora y yo sólo…" el parloteó mientras sentí un vacío repentino en mi estómago al darme cuenta que este hombre había pasado la última hora preocupado buscando a su esposa, mientras yo estaba ocupado cogiéndomela.

"Creo que la vi entrar a tu oficina," le dije mientras señalaba a mis espaldas el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su oficina, con un ademan de mi mano, la misma mano que tenía enterrada en el coño de su esposa justo unos minutos antes. El movimiento causó que el aroma de su coño llenara el aire alrededor de nosotros de la forma más incriminatoria, sin embargo; él no se percató del aroma acogedor.

"Gracias hombre. Estoy en deuda contigo," dijo con una sonrisa de alivio mientras buscaba mi mano para darle un firme apretón. Quería reírme y vomitar al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que él estaba sosteniendo la mano que estaba cubierta por los jugos de su esposa.

"Sí, lo que sea," murmuré mientras él me dejaba para dirigirse al pasillo de su despacho.

"Oye Jacob," le grite causando que se detuviera cuando apenas llegaba a la puerta de su oficina.

"Dile a Leah que le digo hola," grité y luego lo vi despedirse de mí con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su oficina, de la cual yo acababa de salir. No tenía idea si Leah estaba lista o no para recibirlo. No tenía idea en qué estado él encontraría su oficina. Sólo sabía que esta locura que me consumía, y de la cual era participe la Sra. Black y su afán de desfogar su ira, no cesaría ni para mí ni para ella hasta que yo así lo deseara.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero les guste. Su comienzo es algo inusual, pero les aseguro que se ésta se centrará en la relación de Edward y Bella. Mantengan su mente abierta y tomen en cuenta que no todas las historias son de color rosa. _

_Mamasutra es una de mis autoras preferidas, por el hecho de tratar temas inusuales y atrevidos. Atrévanse también ustedes a leerla y les garantizo que les gustara. _

_Los capítulos son cortos, así que trataré de subir más de uno cada vez que actualice. Comenten por favor._

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda. _

_XD Cin_


	2. Chapter 2

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 2 / Wicked-Deeds

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Noche de Año nuevo. La única noche del año que estaba destinada a ser recordada con nostalgia, pero estaba teniendo dificultades con ello, ya que el año había sido de todo menos normal para mí. Yo no era la persona que creía ser, ni siquiera estaba cerca de alcanzar el lugar donde tenía pensado llegar en la vida, pero sí había encontrado un alma gemela que odia su vida tanto como yo odiaba la mía.

Leah.

Leah Black. Ella es la razón por la cual actualmente estaba teniendo ésta relación de amor/odio. Adoraba follarla y la odiaba a ella al mismo tiempo. Aquello estaba jodido, pero lentamente había llegado a la conclusión de que todas las cosas buenas en mi vida estaban prácticamente jodidas.

Era ella, con sus ojos oscuros y sus caderas perfectas para aferrarse mientras la follo, la que hacía que estuviese aquí junto a esta chica novata que no hacía nada más que molestarme.

"Entonces, Edward," escuché a Tanya llamarme, logrando con ello apartar la atención de la mujer que no hacía más que ignorarme como si yo no existiera, y que iba colgada del brazo del imbécil de su marido mientras era exhibida como la esposa trofeo que todos sabíamos que era ella en realidad.

"Tanya, de verdad, esto ha sido divertido, pero creo que es inútil. Yo no quiero tener novia. Las encuentro molestas y demandantes. Estoy dispuesto a follarte si tú estás interesada, pero más allá de eso, no hay nada que yo quiera de ti," comencé a decirle de manera aburrida mientras la veía mirarme sorprendida. Era claro que nadie nunca había sido así de claro con ella, o al menos ningún hombre había sido así de honesto. Vi como la sorpresa dio paso a la ira sobre su rostro de tal manera que no pude contener la sonrisa de mis labios.

"Vete a la mierda, Cullen," ella gruñó enojada antes de que se marchara, dejándome sólo una vez más, no es que eso me molestara. Tanya Denali era el aburrimiento personificado con sus dos tetas falsas y su bronceado color naranja.

"Veo que eres encantador con las damas, como acostumbras," oí la burla familiar de la mujer que atormentaba mis sueños cuando me giré para encontrar a Leah recargada en el marco de la puerta. Lucía espectacular en su apretadísimo vestido color rojo sangre y sus grandes tetas a punto de desbordarse delante de los invitados.

"Me ofrecí follarla, pero me dijo que no," le dije en tono burlón mientras vi como se desvanecía la sonrisa engreída de su rostro, y cómo la fea mirada de celos se apoderó de éste. Nada me ponía más duro que el hecho de saber que ella estaba celosa, pues era muy raro que alguna vez lo estuviera.

"Estas perdiendo el toque, Cullen," Leah decía con voz ronca mientras sus ojos negros como la noche iban desde los míos hasta donde mi polla se endurecía bajo la tela de mis pantalones. No podía contener la risita que lentamente se posaba en mi rostro cuando sentí el ardiente deseo apoderarse de mí, mientras sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante sobre mi polla, antes de responder a mi risa con una traviesa sonrisa suya. Era aquella sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien. Era una promesa.

"Ven," me susurró sonriendo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho antes de que me viniera, la única pregunta era si lo haría en su ardiente boca o en su apretado coño.

Seguí el contoneo de sus caderas mientras ella me llevaba entre el gentío que había en su propia fiesta de Año Nuevo, hacia la habitación vacía y discreta del pasillo principal. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y puso el seguro con una sonrisa que hizo que mi polla se estremeciera de la emoción.

"¡Que chico tan travieso!" Leah murmuró cuando se acercó más a mí. Respiré y casi podía oler el aroma de sexo emanando de ella mientras arrastraba sus dedos sobre mi camisa, antes de trazar el contorno de mi polla dura como una roca bajo los pantalones de vestir que portaba. El delgado material evidenciaba mi erección.

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo?" murmuró y se posó de rodillas delante de mí.

"Chupa mi polla," demandé con una embestida de mis caderas hacia su rostro. Leah era una de esas mujeres a quienes les gustaba recibir órdenes, a pesar de que ella lo negara vehementemente.

Mi orden fue correspondida con un suave gemido y los largos dedos de Leah trazaron una vez más el contorno de mi erección antes de desabrocharme los pantalones. Lentamente, miré como bajaba el cierre para dejarlos caer alrededor de mis tobillos. Sus oscuros ojos me miraron hambrientos cuando dejó un beso rojo sangre sobre el algodón de los calzoncillos que cubrían el glande de mi polla, la cual estaba enrojecida por el líquido pre-seminal acumulado allí. Era un simple acto que siempre despertaba mi lado salvaje con un rugido, antes de sentir sus largas y rojas uñas arañar la piel mientras bajaba mis bóxers.

Felizmente observé su rostro cuando mi polla se liberó de los confines de algodón. Estaba dura y gruesa cuando violentamente se levantó, rozando mi ombligo mientras ella la observaba con fascinación.

"Chupa," ordené acercándome a ella para rozar la punta de mi polla contra sus labios embarrados de labial. Pude ver un atisbo de irritación cruzar su adorable cara como una oscura nube, antes de que su lengua saliera a lamer el rastro de humedad acumulada en la punta. El sólo hecho de verla lamer lo que yo le estaba dando, era suficiente para hacerme temblar de emoción por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Rápidamente Leah obedeció. Abrió su boca y lamió de la base a la punta antes de engullir la cabeza de mi polla en su ardiente y mojada boca. La succión y el calor que me daba casi eran suficientes para que perdiera el control, casi.

Mi mano se hundió en el elaborado nudo que mantenía sujeto su larga y oscura cabellera, incitándola a que me llevara más profundo, ahogándose con mi miembro mientras ella luchaba contra mi necesidad de estar en su garganta. Ella se echó hacia atrás, succionando en el proceso y girando su lengua a mi alrededor de la manera más celestial que existía.

"Eso es mi putita, enséñame," le susurré, sabiendo que ella odiaba que la llamara así, sin embargo; siempre la ponía más mojada. Sentí que incrementó la succión cuando me llevó más profundo, justo en el momento en que la saliva salía de su boca a causa de sus esfuerzos.

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a sentir nada más que su caliente boca, imitando su apretado coño mientras ella se esforzaba para que yo me corriera. Mis dedos se enterraron aún más en su cabello, agarrándolo mientras empujaba mí polla más profundamente en su boca, a pesar de que sus manos estaban acariciando la base de mi miembro que parecía no caber por completo.

"Voy a follar esta boquita descarada tuya," gruñí a través de mis dientes apretados, cuando abrí mis ojos para ver mi polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de sus labios pintados de rojo sangre, mientras sus manos trabajaban lo que restaba del miembro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por un instante cuando sostuve su cabeza y empujé contra su garganta.

"Respira profundo," dije en un arrebato de placer mientras su garganta se abría lentamente, dándome paso para ir más profundo. Sentí sus manos temblar cuando soltó mi polla, mientras yo forzaba su boca hasta que su nariz estuviera enterrada en el pequeño parche de vellos púbicos encima de mi verga. Podía sentir como se ahogaba con mi polla, sin embargo; continué empujando hasta que sentí su nariz contra mi piel, sabiendo que estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Me eché hacia atrás, sacando mi polla y permitiéndole respirar por un segundo antes de embestir de nuevo su garganta. El calor y la constricción de su garganta alrededor de mi polla fue demasiado y sabía que me vendría fuerte y rápido en su boca ansiosa.

La dolorosa presión de mi inminente orgasmo me obligó a embestir fuerte su boca, aún cuando estaba tratando de controlarlo para seguir dentro de ella, pero era demasiado como para soportarlo. Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente para mantener su cabeza en esa posición cuando el primer aguijonazo de ardiente placer me atravesó, provocando un fuerte rugido mientras los primeros chorros de semen llenaban su garganta. Leah se resistió contra mí, tratando de alejarse, pero me negué a que se moviera aferrando su cabeza mientras me vaciaba en su boca y ella tosía y se ahogaba alrededor de mí.

"Eres un puto cretino," gruñó mientras buscaba de rodillas algo con que limpiarse el rostro y yo me reía, débil por mi orgasmo.

"No podía respirar," se quejó con una voz ronca que me hacía reír mientras ella limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus largas pestañas. Sabía que no podía respirar y de alguna manera, eso sólo se sumó a la emoción de estar tan profundo en su garganta.

"Si cayó semen en mi vestido…" comenzó a advertirme cuando finalmente usó la falda de la cama para limpiar su cara mientras yo permanecía allí, semi erecto e increíblemente satisfecho por la mamada que me acababa de dar.

"Vas a tener que explicarle a tu marido con pito de aguja lo puta y experta en mamadas que eres tú," dije con una risotada siniestra mientras me estiraba perezosamente delante de ella, sin importarme que mis palabras la hicieran enojar; ya que eso era lo que deseaba. Leah nunca era más bella que cuando estaba furiosa.

"Jódete," me gruñó aun estando de rodillas y repentinamente se irguió golpeando fuertemente mi estomago, provocando que gruñera en respuesta. Esa era la reacción que deseaba. Quería follarla y ella estaba consciente de que yo podía estar duro en cuestión de segundos. La levanté, hasta que estaba de pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas, antes de girarla para presionarla contra la base de la cama.

"¿Deseas esto, no es así nena?" susurré en su oído al mismo tiempo que la sentí estremecerse contra mi cuerpo.

"Apuesto a que encontrare ese coño ansioso tuyo empapado por mí," gemí cuando deslicé mi mano debajo de su falda, trazando mis dedos sobre sus muslos internos mientras ella se arqueaba en respuesta a mi tacto, alentándome a encontrar su coño para follarla tal como ella se negaba a admitirlo.

Mis dedos la encontraron húmeda y lista. No pude contenerme en introducir lentamente mis dedos a su coño mientras me reía en su oído.

"Siempre te mojas cuando chupas mi polla," murmuré y ella negó con la cabeza, pero la prueba estaba cubriendo mis dedos y emitiendo sonidos pegajosos alrededor de nosotros. Era perverso y sólo inflaba aún más mi ya crecido ego.

"Amas mi verga," me burlé, empinándola sobre la madera, de manera que sus piernas estuvieran abiertas para mí y que sintiera como me endurecía para ella una vez más.

"Dímelo, y podrás tenerla nena," la incité mientras mis dedos la follaban duro, para disminuir el ritmo cuando la sentí contraerse alrededor de ellos y así evitar su orgasmo.

"Maldito cabrón," murmuró enojada mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, tratando de sacar mis dedos que estaban enterrados en ella, sin moverse, sin permitirle encontrar la fricción que necesitaba para correrse.

"Admítelo y te follaré tan duro que te olvidaras de tu patética vida y el inútil esposo que tienes," insistí empujando más profundo mis dedos dentro de ella, probándole cuán profundo iría antes de rozar su clítoris con mi pulgar, tan sólo para hacerla gritar frustrada.

"¡Admítelo!" gruñí en su oído, ya completamente erecto y lista para follar lo que consideraba mi propiedad.

"¿Leah? ¿Estás ahí?" escuché a una mujer llamar mientras tocaba la puerta, provocando que los dos brincáramos sorprendidos, ya que nunca, en todas las veces en que nos habíamos escabullido para coger, nadie nos había encontrado.

"¡Ay, Jesús!" Leah farfulló asustada mientras se apartaba de mí, tomando mi mano mientras yo me tambaleaba, tratando de liberarme.

"¿Quién demonios es ella?" le siseé tratando de agarrarla, pero Leah logró evadir mi toque cuando me empujó dentro del oscuro baño.

"Calla tu puta boca y metete ahí," me siseó quedamente con los ojos desorbitados y asustados mientras que la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien. Nunca en la vida había visto a Leah tan aterrada por nada, así que esto era novedoso y excitante para mí.

"Sí, estoy bien Bella. Sólo dame un minuto," Leah grito sobre su hombro mientras seguía empujándome. Sin importarle que mis pantalones estuviesen enredados alrededor de mis pies y que mi polla bailoteara libre entre nosotros, ávido por más atención de ella.

"¡Quién es ella?" le pregunté mientras daba mis últimos pasos inestables hacia el baño cuando ella miro de nuevo hacia la puerta.

"Mi hermana. Ahora, cállate de una maldita vez," murmuró enojada todavía mirando hacia la puerta, mientras la chica que se encontraba del otro lado tocaba un poco más fuerte para mostrar su impaciencia.

"¿Tú tienes una hermana?" Me burlé cuando me empujó mientras trataba de subirme los pantalones, hasta que fui capaz de medio abrochármelos y así hacer que mis bolas no estuvieran expuestas.

"¿También es una gran puta como tú lo eres?" le pregunté en un susurró siniestro, pinchando bruscamente su pezón, mientras Leah azotaba mi mano antes de que tomara mi muñeca para frenar mis acciones.

"Mantente alejado de mi hermana. ¿Me has escuchado?'" demandó con un gruñido sexy que me hizo sonreír.

"¿Leah?" La chica llamó de nuevo irritada mientras Leah y yo estábamos nariz contra nariz.

"Dame un segundo Bella," dijo con voz tensa mientras yo me burlaba de la necesidad de Leah por proteger a aquella mujer, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que su querida hermana estaba haciendo sola en la habitación.

"Ahora, metete ahí y cierra el maldito pico," me empujó en el pequeño baño antes de azotar la puerta en mi cara.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer! Para todos aquellos que leyeron la primera versión de esta historia, sí, la estoy cambiando un poco. Aún contendrá mucho porno, así que si eso les molesta, por favor no la lean. Les recuerdo que la temática fue dada por el Twific Kinkfest, así que…**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

Espero les esté gustando la historia. Les agradecería mucho su comentario. Hasta la próxima.

Gracias Marina.

XD

Cin


	3. Chapter 3

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 3 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Escuché a Leah soltar un suspiro frustrado, mezclado junto al ruido de sus pasos en el espacio que la separaba de la puerta de la habitación y el recibimiento de la ansiosa intrusa.

"¿Qué va mal?" Le espetó Leah a nuestra "invitada" con enfado y me hizo reír para mis adentros. Por supuesto que estaba enfadada, pues no había conseguido aliviar su necesidad, y yo sabía muy bien que ella se ponía de mal humor cuando no se venía.

"Eso mismo te pregunto a ti," la chica gruñó enojada para dar paso al silencio. Era un silencio mortal, como si la chica estuviera esperando una explicación que sabía que Leah jamás le daría.

"No me mires de esa forma," oí a Leah decir exasperada cuando escuché como se movía en la habitación una vez más, mientras fajaba mi camisa en los pantalones. Necesitaba salir de la habitación sin llamar la atención, y hacerlo mal vestido y con la cremallera a medio cerrar tendría el resultado contrario.

"Entonces no me dejes sola allá afuera con ellos," la chica replicó antes de que una discusión sin sentido se desatase entre las dos hermanas, mientras yo abría discretamente la puerta para poder ver a la chica.

Nunca supe que Leah tenía una hermana hasta ese momento, así que todo aquello era nuevo para mí. Quería ver a la chica, para saber si Leah había recibido los genes mejor dotados, tal y como imaginaba. Quería conocer a esa chica y aquel lado de Leah, sobretodo considerando que ella lo había guardado tan cerca de su corazón.

Abrí un poco la puerta para ver si las mujeres aún estaban cerca e inmediatamente vi a Leah. Era como si mis ojos fueran atraídos por su endiablado vestido rojo y su amplio culo, ese que tanto deseaba morder. Fue difícil ver más allá de la mujer que poseía mi polla, pero logré apartar la vista para poder mirar a la mujer a su lado, pero cuando lo hice, todo lo que vi fue una cabellera oscura recogida en un moño flojo, unos hombros estrechos y a lo mucho, un culo mediocre.

"¿Quién estaba aquí contigo, Le?" la chica pregunto expectante mientras permanecía ahí de pie, con las manos en las caderas. Estaban bien, pero no tenían comparación con las de su hermana.

"Nadie, y cuando salgamos de aquí tu cerrarás tu puta boca, ¿entendido?" Leah le gruñó mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación y después miró atrás hacia mí. Abrí aún más la puerta y le guiñé el ojo, haciendo tropezar su paso firme por un instante antes de que abandonara con su hermana de la habitación.

Espere dos minutos completos antes de salir a la habitación mientras ajustaba mi corbata. No me asustaba que fuéramos descubiertos follando, ya que era demasiado indispensable para la compañía como para que pensaran en despedirme. Leah se iría antes de que yo lo hiciera y se lo recordaba cada vez que se ponía engreída con su posición como la esposa trofeo de Jacob Black. No sabría decir que odia más ella, si su matrimonio o el hecho de que yo estaba en lo correcto.

Me las arreglé para salir de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción para reunirme con los demás invitados. Odiaba aquellas funciones. El besadero de culos que las acompañaban y la necesidad de congraciarse con otros me hacía vomitar. Apenas llegué al salón cuando escuché al pendejo decir mi nombre para detenerme.

"¡Edward!" Jacob me gritó como si los mejores amigos, y suponía que de algún modo lo éramos; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había recibido mis sobras o probado mi polla cuando besaba a su esposa.

"¡Jacob!" le grité en respuesta con una gran sonrisa mientras me giraba para saludarlo. Todo aquello era un juego. Era un juego que yo estaba ganando. Tal vez él herede la compañía, pero los herederos serían todos míos si yo tuviera que ver algo con eso.

"¡Mírate!" dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro en forma de saludo y yo enmascaré mi mueca de disgusto con una sonrisa.

"Feliz Año Nuevo," repliqué mientras veía como Leah se posaba a su lado con una sonrisa perversa. Sabía que mi chica sucia estaba recordando el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, mientras extendía su mano para saludarme.

"Sra. Black, usted luce espectacular esta noche," dije con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse mientras Jacob nos ignoraba completamente, parloteando sobre algunas banalidades como siempre hacía. Él nunca estaba pendiente de ella y de cómo ella se sonrojaba por mi causa. Nunca prestaba atención a cómo ella lentamente se retorcía a su lado, no con nervios, sino con deseo. Era esa necesidad la que oscurecía sus ojos y volvía seductora su sonrisa cuando me saludaba. Podía mirarla y saber que estaba mojada por mi causa. Podía verlo cuando prolongaba nuestro apretón de manos, y aquello ponía dura mi polla.

"Cullen, quiero que conozcas a mi cuñada. Ya que ella se unirá a nuestro quipo financiero a principios de año," dijo mientras la señalaba, pero yo estaba muy ocupado enfocando mi atención sobre la mujer delante mío, mirando sus pechos brincar con sus movimientos y recordando su sabor en mi boca.

"Edward, esta es Isabella Swan," lo escuché decir y yo seguía mirando a Leah, cuyos ojos estaba trabados en los míos en la promesa de lo que nos habíamos perdido cuando fuimos interrumpidos unos minutos atrás.

"Bells, este es Edward Cullen," dijo, obteniendo mi atención con el uso del apodo. Nunca lo había escuchado usar el apodo de nadie con anterioridad, ni con su esposa, ni con nadie y eso me dejó intrigado. Aparté mis ojos de Leah, para finalmente mirar a la hermana que había sido excluida de mi liga por Leah.

Bella Swan era linda de una forma común. No tenía el misterio ni las insinuaciones lascivas que su hermana poseía. Tenía un buen cuerpo, con todas las curvas correctas y unas tetas asombrosas, que casi eran demasiado grandes para su pequeña figura. Era más baja que Leah, pero no por mucho, y tenía unas piernas maravillosas, por lo que pude ver del corto, pero modesto, vestido gris que usaba con unos tacones a juego. Era adorable, pero evidentemente le hacía falta algo.

"Es un placer," le dije con mi sonrisa más seductora a la chica que me miraba con amplio ojos color avellana, los cuales no eran tan oscuros o tormentosos como los de su hermana mayor. Espere un sonrojo, una reacción, algo que me dijera que mi encanto la había marcado, pero no había nada excepto la dulce sonrisa de la simple chica común, Bella Swan.

"Estoy segura que así será," ella dijo confidente mientras tomaba mi mano para darme un rápido apretón antes de dejarme como si nada importante hubiera pasado.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

Les agradecería mucho su comentario. Hasta la próxima.

Gracias Marina.

XD

Cin


	4. Chapter 4

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 4 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Los días eran largos y solitarios mientras Leah me evadía a toda costa. Entendía el juego que ella estaba jugando, pero no había necesidad de juegos. Ambos estábamos dispuestos y lo deseábamos, sólo que ella le gustaba hacerse la inalcanzable. Era parte de su encanto. Quería que rogara por ella, y lo que nunca entendería era que yo nunca haría algo así. Puede que Leah Black fuera sexy y fantástica en la cama, pero mujeres como ella abundaban en todos lados aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Lo que la destacaba entre otras mujeres era el hecho de que ella era fascinante. Estaba bien educada, a pesar de que había decidido usar el más bajo común denominador del sexo para obtener lo que deseaba. Era hermosa, pero a veces había una fealdad que provenía de sus adentros, manchando su belleza hasta el punto de hacerla repulsiva. Ella era un retorcido enigma que me hacía pensar y estar atento. Amaba eso. Amaba su abrasiva actitud y su voluntad para follar cuando fuera y en donde fuera. Aquello era perfecto para mí, y también para ella.

"¿Edward, estás listo?" una voz me reclamaba, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre la mujer que, aun deseándolo ambos, se rehusaba a venir conmigo, sin embargo, me había mandado una foto de su piel desnuda incitándome a que la encontrara.

"Sí, dame un minuto," grité de vuelta mientras presionaba el botón de mi iPhone para cerrar la imagen del coño cubierto en encaje que Leah me acababa de mandar, como una invitación para follar sin palabras. Me puse de pie, antes de tomar mi saco y cerrar la oficina detrás de mí.

"Entonces," Demetri dijo cuando me observaba cerrar mi puerta.

"¿Conociste ya a la Srta. Swan?" preguntó con una risa en su voz que me hizo voltear para ver a mi más viejo y querido amigo. Él estaba tratando de no reírse como si ya supiera algo.

"Sí, lo he hecho. ¿Porque estas aquí?" le pregunté cuando le hice una seña para que me siguiera, mientras se burlaba de mí como si encontrara algo chistoso en lo que había contestado, a pesar de que no lo había.

"Cuéntame sobre ella," demandé cuando entrabamos al elevador. Mire como negaba con una sonrisa que necesitaba ser borrada de un puñetazo en su cara, mientras esperábamos el viaje hasta el estacionamiento detrás del edificio.

"¿Qué putas necesitas saber?" dijo Demetri, riéndose justo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Ella es joven, bonita y actualmente te estás cogiendo a su hermana, quien resulta estar casada con tu jefe. Fin de la historia," dijo dirigiéndose hacia su auto antes de que yo cortara su paso, parándome frente a él. Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando, lo que necesitaba saber.

"¿Por qué ella está aquí?" le pregunte con una mirada inquisitoria. Él sabía que estaba haciendo malabares para quedarme con el puesto que le quitase la compañía a Jacob. Sabía que estaba jugando mis cartas y esperando mi momento. Estaba haciendo todas las cosas necesarias para impresionar al Viejo Black, señalando todas las fallas que su incompetente hijo tenía. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mando me fuera entregado, ya que todos sabían que William Black creía que yo caminaba sobre el puto agua mientras su propio hijo era tratado como el pelmazo que era.

Espere mientras Demetri me miraba calculadoramente. Estaba determinando sus pérdidas, si es que decidía ayudarme. Conocía bien esa mirada, pues lo conocía desde los seis años de edad. En cada desventura y error que había cometido, el había permanecido a mi lado.

"Si, hmmm…búscame en Charlie's y hablaremos," dijo suspirado cuando yo sonreí ampliamente por su decisión de ayudarme.

"La primera ronda corre por mi cuenta," sonreí mientras él negaba con la cabeza hacia mí y mi expresión satisfecha.

"Como que sea... Sólo ... Dame un momento y allí estaré," dijo con un deje de derrota en su voz mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo para hacer una llamada, muy probablemente a su novia Heidi. Ella no era más que un juguete para él, aunque ella tenía puesto su corazón sobre el matrimonio y los bebés. Algunas mujeres nunca entendían su lugar, y Heidi era una de ellas.

"Da igual... Nos vemos allí," le dije sobre mi hombro cuando me alejaba para dejarlo atender sus asuntos mientras yo hacía el corto viaje hacía Charlie´s.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

Les agradecería mucho su comentario. Hasta la próxima.

Gracias Marina.

XD

Cin


	5. Chapter 5

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 5 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Charlie's estaba repleto de ejecutivos que acababan de salir de la oficina. Hombres trajeados y mujeres al acecho que acudían para atraparlos. Era una especie de mercado de carne y el tipo de lugar que me permitía mezclarme para poder escoger a las mujeres más débiles de la jauría, aquellas que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que fuese con tal de atrapar a un marido con los bolsillos llenos de dinero.

Tomé asiento en la esquina de atrás para observar cómo se desarrollaba todo delante mío mientras esperaba a Demetri. Llegaba tarde, como siempre, ya que nunca podía negarse a las peticiones de Heidi. Fue durante ese rato cuando una atractiva rubia se me acercó.

"Me parece que estás sólo," me dijo con una sonrisa, que era más bien una invitación y no una pregunta. La había visto antes en éste bar persiguiendo hombres, no es que eso me importara, ya que las mujeres desesperadas siempre resultaban ser algo seguro.

"Lo estoy, así que ha sido genial que hayas venido aquí conmigo," contesté con una sonrisa que estaba seguro iba a funcionar con esta mujer, ya que siempre funcionaba.

"¿Qué te parece si te invito una copa?" le pregunté cuando sonrió tímidamente, una sonrisa que yo sabía muy bien era una de victoria mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado. Fue una victoria a corto plazo, ya que Demetri apareció de entre las sombras para situarse frente al gabinete donde la mujer y yo estábamos sentados.

"Bueno Edward, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó en tono curioso provocándole una sonrisa a la mujer, pero podía ver la irritación en su rostro, mientras pasaba la vista entre la chica y yo.

"Ella es…" dije señalando a la mujer, apremiándola a que dijera su nombre, ya que yo no tenía idea de cuál podía ser.

"Kate," contestó con un ronroneo que me estremeció mientras la miraba. Las rubias no eran mis favoritas, pero podría hacer una excepción con ella.

"Kate," repitió Demetri con una amplia sonrisa coqueta que hizo que la mujer sonriera aún más.

"Dulzura, ¿podrías darnos un momento, ya que tenemos unos asuntos que atender?" le dije suavemente con una sonrisa cálida mientras ella felizmente asentía, aceptando mi excusa para dejarla con signos de dólares brillando en sus ojos.

"No te demores mucho…quiero llegar a conocerte mejor," ella me susurró con una sonrisa que contenía una oferta de placer mientras se deslizaba graciosamente fuera del gabinete y se marchaba.

"También yo muñeca, también yo," le grité cuando ella se alejaba de nosotros sin mirar atrás. Miré el balanceo de sus caderas y el rebote de su trasero mientras me dejaba retorciéndome con la idea de follarla.

"Estás enfermo. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?" dijo Demetri, sacándome de los pensamientos en los que imaginaba los sonidos que aquella mujer haría cuando yo estuviera dentro de ella, y haciéndome volver a la realidad para afrontar la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

"No estoy enfermo, tan sólo soy un oportunista. Ella quiere follar. Yo quiero follar y estoy más que dispuesto. ¿Por qué dejar pasar una oportunidad que va a satisfacer sus necesidades y las mías? ¿Cómo va estar mal eso?" le pregunté mientras él negaba con la cabeza, en lo que podía ser total incredulidad, antes de reírse un poco.

"Bueno, cuando tu polla se te caiga, no me vengas a llorar," dijo riéndose mientras le pedía a la mesera una cerveza.

"Sí así fuera, se me caería por usarla mucho y no, no iré a llorarte," repliqué engreídamente mientras él se reía más fuerte, quitándose su chaqueta.

"Cuéntame todo sobre ella," demandé, iniciando de una vez la conversación que tanto me interesaba.

"Está bien, lo haré. Pero primero, dime por qué," me preguntó con un tono curioso que me tomó por sorpresa, ya que Demetri no era de los que cuestionaban mis peticiones, sino que simplemente las realizaba.

"Debe haber una razón y quiero saber por qué," siguió diciendo mientras lo miraba esperar por mi respuesta.

"¿Estás interesado en ella? Porque he escuchado que tiene novio y seré sincero contigo diciéndote que ella no es tu tipo, ya que hasta donde yo sé, ella no es una puta," Demetri dijo medio riéndose. Nunca había negado el hecho de que yo siempre elegía a las chicas que eran fáciles de llevar a la cama. No había desafío alguno en ellas, ni incertidumbre. Obtienes lo que deseas y, la mayoría de las veces, ellas entienden que se trata sólo de sexo y así evitas todas las complicaciones que una relación trae consigo a la mesa.

"Podría interesarme en ella. Es bonita," mentí con una sonrisa, haciéndole reír mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Sí, es bonita," admitió con una sonrisa antes de continuar. "Además, ¿por qué te molestarías en conquistarla cuando ya tienes a Leah?" se burló mientras yo desviaba la mirada. Él sabía que Leah era un tema delicado para mí, ya que ella la única persona que había admitido querer, y la única persona que sería más difícil de tener. Fue un error de borrachera cuando le conté a Demetri, una noche que Leah me había dejado plantado una vez más.

"¿De verdad son hermanas?" le pregunté, pasando por alto su pobre intento de evitar mis preguntas.

"Medio hermanas," dijo mientras miraba su reloj. Sabía que Heidi lo estaba esperando.

"Cuídate Edward," lo dijo en un tono que me sorprendió, ya que lo dijo con cierta preocupación, justo en el instante en que la rubia aparecía de entre las sombras, como si me estuviera esperando. Él no tenía razón por preocuparse por mí. Ya lo tenía todo y estaba esperando por más.

"Kate," el murmuró mientras le ofrecía el asiento a la mujer que se moría por ocupar su lugar, con una sonrisa perversa y llena de promesas vacías para realizar durante la noche.

"Buenas noches Demetri," le dije mientras se alejaba, abandonándome a mi suerte.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

Hola, les sugiero que pongan esta historia en alerta porque cuando actualice, subiré más de un capítulo por día. Y así no perderán la secuencia de la historia.

Más tarde subiré más capítulos, espero los disfruten.

Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima.

Gracias Marina.

XD

Cin


	6. Chapter 6

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link: _** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 6 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

En la oficina se podía sentir un zumbido de energía. Podía sentirlo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi oficina. No había razón alguna para esta conmoción un miércoles por la mañana, no es que me importara saber lo que estuviese pasando en la oficina. Hoy era un hombre con una misión y mi misión era conquistar.

Cuando me acercaba al área de mi oficina, encontré a mi asistente esperándome. Alice Brandon era débil de voluntad, un guiñapo de mujer con negro cabello corto y ojos que me recordaban a una lechuza, ya que éstos no se perdían detalle alguno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella era callada y fría. Era profesional y cruel. Era perfecta para el puesto, ya que cuidaba mi oficina como un maldito guardia.

"Sr. Cullen," dijo en un tono cortante que dejaba ver su molestia por haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde, no es que me importase. Yo no estaba ahí para impresionarla, y ella lo sabía.

"Srta. Brandon," contesté asintiendo mientras pasaba a su lado, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y entrar antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Apenas había llegado a mi escritorio, cuando mi celular vibró con entusiasmo dentro de mi bolsillo.

_ Suite 700, al medio día. _

Leah. El sólo pensar en ella me hacía sonreír, mientras ella me contactaba después de tres semanas de silencio. Ella acudió a mi primero, como siempre lo hacía; rogadme por mi tiempo y mi polla, como de costumbre.

Consideré mi respuesta, pero al final decidí no responderle. Quería que ella adivinara si yo iría, que se preguntara si acudiría a buscarla antes de hacer que se corriese para mí. Fue ese pensamiento el que me puso ansioso mientras comenzaba mi día.

Esperé por mi café y el danés que Alice siempre me traía, pero me quedé esperando mientras los minutos pasaban. Aquello no era normal. Ella siempre era puntual y se irritaba levemente con las tareas mundanas, pero nunca se retrasaba.

Apenas había salido hacia el pasillo cuando ella apareció, apurada hacia su escritorio con el café y el panecillo en mano.

"Lo siento, Sr. Cullen," murmuró mientras me entregaba el café y el danés sin una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

"El Sr. Black me ordenó asistir a la Srta. Swan mientras se instalaba en su oficina," ella dijo mientras señalaba la oficina que estaba frente a la mía, la cual había estado vacante desde que el viejo Jennings se había retirado el año pasado.

"Le estaré ayudando hasta que le asignen a un asistente," ella dijo con una sonrisa tensa que me hizo rodar los ojos en respuesta. Odiaba compartir y Billy Black lo sabía. Él siempre decía que era mi naturaleza egoísta lo que me hacía uno de los mejores en el campo, ya que mi egoísmo también agrandaba su riqueza.

"Eso es ridículo," murmuré mientras la dejé callada en medio del pasillo, con la boca abierta como un pez, cuando entre a mi oficina y azoté la puerta en respuesta a la noticia que acababa de recibir.

La mañana pasó lentamente mientras luchaba por mantener controladas mis emociones. No era conocido por mis reacciones dramáticas, sin embargo, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando salí de mi oficina hacia el pasillo. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que terminaría algo, tratar con los compradores, tomar decisiones que me habían sido confiadas, si mi asistente no estaba conmigo, sino ayudando a una chica de ojos saltones que para empezar ni debería estar aquí?

Cuando se acercaba el medio día, salí de mi oficina y caminé hacia las escaleras internas. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba mi dosis y Leah era mi droga preferida. Caminé detrás del tabique que separaba dos cubículos para evadir las oficinas de los trabajadores y de pronto lo escuché a él.

"¿De verdad crees que yo puedo hacerlo Bells?"

Jacob Black. Conocería su lloriqueo en donde fuera. Él estaba preocupado y con razón, ya que yo estaba a un momento de quitarle el puesto tan rápido como lo había hecho con su esposa.

"Sé que tu puedes Jake. Sólo tienes que creer en ti mismo," dijo con voz segura, haciendo que mi estomago se revolviera con su estúpida buena actitud. Miré hacia el sonido de sus voces para encontrar a Jacob Black demasiado cerca de la chica. Estaba vestido con sus descuidados kakis y desgastados zapatos. Lucía como la puta piltrafa que era. Miré a la chica que estaba sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, revolviendo mi estomago y desinflando mi polla con su dulzura.

Bella Swan era bonita con sus oscuros ojos y oscura cabellera, la cual tenía recogida en un moño. Tenía curvas en todo los lugares correctos y vestía para enfatizarlas, sin embargo; el hecho de ver como ella consolaba al imbécil, de algún modo me hacia odiarla. Sólo la podía ver como alguien débil, y la debilidad no tenía cabida en el mundo de los negocios.

"Si tú crees en mi, entonces eso es todo lo que necesito," él dijo con un tono suave, dándome ganas de reírme. Él iba a necesitar más que la credibilidad de la pequeña chica para tener éxito en cualquier cosa. Negué con la cabeza por sus tonterías mientras notaba la respuesta silenciosa de la chica. Parecía que ella estaba incómoda por su declaración y con mucha razón, ya que era un poco perturbadora, incluso para mí.

"Dime de nuevo por qué motivo nos separamos" escuché como él preguntaba en un tono fuerte, obligándome a contener las nauseas ya que me estaba dando cuenta que él estaba tratando de ser seductor.

"Creo que tú recuerdas por qué nos separamos," ella se burló en respuesta, pero yo podía sentir la frialdad en sus palabras y vi a Jacob parpadear ante su respuesta. Era gracioso y me hizo desear quedarme para ver como esta chica, que tal vez pude haber subestimado, ponía en su lugar al pedazo de mierda que era Jacob. Pero tenía prisa, ya que cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto menos que tenía para pasar dentro de Leah. Eché un último vistazo con una suave risa mientras dejaba atrás a un Jacob nervioso, para ir a disfrutar a su esposa y de su dulce boca.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima.

Gracias Marina.

XD

Cin


	7. Chapter 7

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_** www . fanfiction s/ 8782718 / 7 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Observé mis manos apretar la suave carne de sus caderas. Mis dedos se clavaban en su piel, con mi agarre causando blancas hendiduras mientras Leah gemía gustosa.

Estaba resbaladiza y caliente debajo de mí, gimiendo mientras la tomaba fuerte y rápido, al mismo tiempo que la presionaba contra el implacable escritorio de madera antigua que se encontraba debajo de ella y que se movía con la fuerza de mis embestidas.

"Tan putamente bueno," ella gimió con ruidosas y ahogadas palabras mientras ella trataba de deslizar su mano entre nosotras para frotar su clítoris, pero yo se lo impedí.

"¿Necesitas que te toque mientras lleno ese coño tuyo, como la puta codiciosa que eres?" gruñí mientras quitaba su mano para reemplazarla con la mía y ella rugió en respuesta. Toqué alrededor de su clítoris, provocándola, nunca tocándola en dónde más lo necesitaba, mientras la embestía con más fuerza, buscando mi propio orgasmo y negándole el suyo. Era cruel, pero ese era el castigo que recibiría por ignorarme durante semanas.

La empujé duro contra el escritorio, aplastándola con mi peso mientras me vaciaba dentro de ella con un quedo gruñido de satisfacción, mientras ella se removía contra mí en protesta.

"Te dije que no te corrieras dentro de mí," siseó mientras la seguía reteniendo ahí, aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio, antes de levantarme para caer sobre la silla de oficina detrás de mí con una risa entrecortada. Me senté sobre mi culo desnudo satisfecho y con mis pantalones de vestir alrededor de mis tobillos.

"Eres un idiota de mierda," gruñó enfadada mientras se movía con piernas tambaleantes para recoger el bolso deportivo que había traído consigo a manera de coartada. Se suponía que ella debía estar en el gimnasio, pero en su lugar estaba aquí, dejándome que yo la ejercitara.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté con tono burlón, cuando ella tomo la toalla que estaba dentro del bolso para limpiarse mientras yo la miraba.

"Te encanta cuando me vengo dentro de ti," la provoqué mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño para limpiar el desastre que ambos habíamos hecho.

"Y te dije que no lo hicieras hoy," ella me dijo con un tono que podía ser usado cuando se reprende a un niño. Era ese tono condescendiente que provoco un pinchazo de ira retorcerse dentro de mí mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

"Lo que sea," murmuré mientras ella me ignoraba, al mismo tiempo que trataba de lavarse mi olor de su piel, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no pasaría. Mi olor esta encima de ella, dentro de ella, alrededor de ella y Leah lo sabía también. Ella no podía evadirme y yo no quería que ella lo hiciera.

Lentamente me puse de pie, mientras me ponía mis pantalones. Ya no había tiempo para más, ya que necesitaba regresar a la oficina para atender una junta que Jacob había organizado. Me reí para mis adentros, mientras me imaginaba que tontería sin sentido él tendría que compartir para hacerse sentir mejor por el puesto idiota que le habían otorgado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Leah preguntó cuando salió del baño, desnuda y engreída con solo sus tacones puestos. Miré como sus tetas se balanceaban y como sus caderas se curvaban mientras ella caminaba hacia mí, con una oscura mirada en sus ojos haciéndome sonreír. Ella me deseaba y siempre era bueno ser deseado, especialmente por ella.

"Te dije que tenía que volver a la oficina," repliqué enderezando la corbata para que yo no pareciera diferente de cómo cuando entré, excepto que esta vez lucía más relajado. Mis palabras enfriaron la pasión que había en sus ojos, mientras el deseo se convertía en una fría mirada de ira.

"Debí imaginarlo, me follarías y luego te marcharías," dijo entre murmullos mientras me daba la espalda durante un momento, sólo para volver a mirarme con un deje de aburrimiento.

"Tú te los pierdes Cullen," me susurró con voz ronca mientras me veía con una mirada hambrienta que estremeció mi polla. Leah era buena para hacer que alguien la deseara con sus grandes ojos y su sexy sonrisa, mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio. Aún no se había molestado en vestirse para que yo pudiera ver sus cremosas curvas, pezones endurecidos y el toque rosa entre sus piernas. Ella era una tentación y, últimamente, mi más reciente debilidad.

"En efecto, yo me lo pierdo," murmuré cuando ella caminó hacia adelante para tomar mi polla entre sus manos por encima de mis pantalones.

"Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías insatisfecha," me susurró cuando frotó mi polla, sintiendo como me endurecía en su manos mientras la miraba como si ella me estuviera aburriendo en lugar de provocarme arder en deseo.

"Nunca nos hicimos promesas el uno al otro," le recordé manteniéndome firme, rehusándome ceder ante su deseo, ya que sabía que si esperábamos, sería mejor que la follada rápida y sucia en la suite que ella había alquilado, exclusiva para momentos como este durante el día.

Mis palabras la enfriaron instantáneamente, mientras sentí que su mano se detenía sobre mi polla antes de que la moviera rápidamente, tal como si se hubiese quemado. No podía contener la sonrisa satisfecha que se extendía sobre mi rostro, cuando la sexy sonrisa de Leah se convirtió en un severo ceño fruncido ante mis ojos.

"Jódete Cullen, "siseó, furiosa y tan jodidamente bella mientras se apartaba de mí, sólo para tropezarse con la ropa tirada en el suelo.

Tal vez después, princesa," le dije con una risotada mientras me alejaba de ella para entrar a la oficina vacía, con ella gritándome en respuesta.

"¡Jódete Cullen!"

"¡Tú y yo hemos más que acabado!"

Me di vuelta para mirarla una vez más, mientras ella batía sus brazos y me gritaba como la puta lunática que era, provocando que me riera de ella por su dramática reacción. Con un guiño y un beso soplado, mientras ella me enseñaba el dedo anular, me fui para tratar con el idiota de su marido, riéndome durante todo el camino. No importaba lo que ella había dicho, ya que siempre volvía por más y nunca dejaba de complacerme.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	8. Chapter 8

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 8 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La sala de juntas de la oficina se encontraba relativamente vacía cuando entré. Esperaba un lleno completo para cualquiera que fuera el estúpido anuncio que estaba por ser dado, pero en su lugar fui recibido por un silencio abrumador.

"Edward," Billy Black me llamó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba para saludarme. Él era un hombre alto y orgulloso, quien para estar cerca de los sesenta años de edad, estaba bien conservado.

"Sr. Black," le respondí con una sonrisa igualmente cálida mientras avanzaba hacia delante para estrechar su mano antes de que él me indicara que tomara asiento en frente suyo.

"Así que, ¿cómo están tu mamá y tu papá?" me preguntó mientras yo trataba de ocultar el mal gesto que siempre acompañaba la mención del pobretón que en realidad me engendró, en lugar del hombre enfrente de mí.

"Mamá fantástica y papá es…bueno, papá," dije con una sonrisa mientras él reía en respuesta. Billy sabía muy bien acerca de los viajes extravagantes de mi padre, que lo llevaron alrededor del mundo tratando de ayudar a los que estaban más allá de la ayuda.

"Tu padre es un buen hombre Edward," Billy me recordó y yo sonreí en respuesta. Carlisle Cullen era un buen hombre, con mucho tiempo en sus manos y muy poco dinero en sus bolsillos para hacer la diferencia en cualquier lugar. Asentí en acuerdo a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que eso no era cierto.

"¿Dónde está Jacob?" pregunté mientras miraba alrededor de la sala vacía y Billy suspiraba con la mención del nombre de su hijo. Me preguntaba cuán decepcionado debía estar por saber que su único heredero era un pendejo, no es que él me hubiese dicho que se sentía de esa forma.

"Él estará aquí en un momento. Es solo que quería hablar contigo a solas primero," me dijo mientras me miraba con sus sabios ojos negros, que no tenían ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

"Edward, tú has sido más que un tesoro para la compañía," él dijo y yo sonreí en respuesta a su halago.

"Eres un gran trabajador y un buen hombre," él continuó mientras yo sonreía, esperando por lo que estaba a punto de venir. Era por lo que yo había estado esperando, lo que soñaba y lo que sabía sería mío desde que entré caminando por las puertas de Black Inc.

"Gracias señor," dije con una sonrisa, esperando impacientemente a que él continuara.

"Es por eso que lo que estoy por pedirte es muy importante y algo que sólo puedo confiar en ti para hacerlo," continuó con una mirada seria en su rostro y yo trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba a punto de darle.

"Necesito que me ayudes a preparar a mi hijo para que tomé el mando de la compañía. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí Edward?" él preguntó y yo permanecía ahí sentado en un silencio atónito, mientras veía mis sueños desvanecerse ante mis ojos.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	9. Chapter 9

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 9 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Permanecí allí sentado, asintiendo en aceptación y Billy continuaba con sus cumplidos mientras me decía que no se me iba a otorgar el puesto Directo Ejecutivo de la empresa.

"Es por eso que tuve que traer a una amiga de la familia y la mujer más malditamente buena que conozco en el ámbito, para ayudar a poner en cintura a Jacob," Billy dijo con una risilla mientras presionaba el botón del intercom.

"Angela, por favor dígale a Bella que entre," él dijo una vez que la mujer le contestó la llamada.

Bella. Bella jodida Swan era la única otro miembro del descabellado equipo que Black había reunido para poner a su hijo al ritmo que en realidad marchaba la compañía, a la cual yo le había dedicado mi vida mientras él la jodía, como el estúpido que era.

"Billy," Bella dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala y tomaba asiento. Ella me miró a mí con sus oscuros ojos cafés que tanto me recordaban a los de Leah, excepto que en lugar de aburridos y despreciativos, los ojos de Bella eran cálidos y amigables.

"Ya conoces a Edward Cullen, ¿no es así?" él le preguntó a ella, cuando vi como la chica miraba hacia mí con ojo crítico que no delataba nada, antes de asentir en dirección mía.

"Bien," él dijo sonriendo, como si de algún modo, el hecho de que nos conociéramos hiciera esta complicada tarea fácil.

"Esto es lo que quiero," él comenzó a decir mientras yo desconectaba mi mente y él continuaba su parloteo sobre sus mágicos planes para volver competente a Jacob.

Asentí con mi cabeza y observé como la chica tomaba notas con una seria expresión en su rostro. Esto sólo me dijo que Bella jodida Swan no era más que una puta lame culos.

"Escuche Sr. Black," empecé a decir conteniendo la rabia dentro de mí, mientras pensaba en todas las noches perdidas que pasé aquí trabajando para él y en toda la energía desperdiciada que le di con la esperanza de ser reconocido.

"Esta es una buena oferta, pero…" dije con los dientes apretados, pero antes de que pudiera negarme a ayudar al pendejo, Bella me interrumpió.

"Es una buena oferta y será un honor para nosotros ayudar," con una dulce sonrisa ella le dijo al viejo, quien parecía derretirse de felicidad mientras ella le sonreía.

"Bien," él dijo sonriendo complacido mientras se levantaba, dejándonos solos para concebir el puto milagro que se necesitaba para hacer de Jacob cualquier cosa que no fuese el maldito tonto que en realidad era.

La sala quedó en silencio durante un segundo después de que Billy cerró la puerta, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos para resolver el lío en que se nos había metido.

"Escucha, no sé quién putas tú te crees que eres, pero será mejor que cierres tu maldita…" empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Sé quién eres y estoy de acuerdo en que esto es una pérdida de tiempo," dijo con tono cortante, mirándome con ojos severos y determinantes. Era un gran cambio de la dulce sonrisa femenina que la había dado al viejo.

"Jacob Black no tiene madera para dirigir un puesto de limonadas, mucho menos una compañía que emplea unos cuantos miles de trabajadores en tres estados," dijo mirándome de manera apreciativa, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Pero hacer pucheros y llorar por la decisión de Billy, sólo te hará lucir como un pendejo y mal perdedor; y no el contendiente que podrías llegar a ser," dijo con voz firme y una dura expresión que me impresionó.

"Y tú eres un contendiente, ¿no es así Sr. Cullen?" me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, que la hizo lucir sexy de una manera tortuosa que me asombró; ya que nunca habría imaginado a esta chica mundana como alguien sensual.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	10. Chapter 10

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 10/ Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella Swan era un enigma. Era toda miel y toda buena cuando estábamos en público. Sonreía y decía lo correcto. Asentía comprensivamente cuando Jacob se quejaba de su falta de conocimiento en cuanto a la compañía se refiriese. Ella era aquella chica mundana que hacía sonreír a Billy Black con sus sonrojos y susurradas gracias, pero en el momento que la puerta se cerraba y nos quedábamos solos discutiendo lo que fuera que Black quería que hiciéramos con Jacob, en ese instante ella cambiaba.

Era un buen cambio, el verla como algo más que la chica mundana, sin embargo; siempre me dejaba mareado ver la transformación.

"Edward, quiero que trates de hablar hoy con Billy. Dile que el consejo está cuestionando la habilidad de Jacob para dirigir la compañía," ella me dijo, dándome ordenes como si yo fuera un maldito lacayo.

"¿Por qué no le dices tú?" le cuestioné con una risa antes de girar mi silla para mirar las calles de la ciudad, pero en su lugar, mis ojos se fijaron en la oficina vacía en la que solía encontrarme con Leah. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la había visto o sabido de ella y mi necesidad por ella ardía en mi sistema.

"Porque se verá mejor si tú lo haces. Parecerá como si tú estuvieses en contacto con el consejo y que ellos confían lo suficiente en ti, como para compartir su opinión sobre el hijo del dueño," ella dijo mientras apartaba mis pensamientos de la mujer que deseaba para concentrarme en la mujer delante de mío.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Bella para buscar a Leah en sus facciones y más allá de sus ojos marrones, no compartían nada. Bella era pálida y más delgada. También era evidentemente más inteligente y tenía un fuego dentro de ella que Leah no poseía, a pesar de que yo era el único que parecía percatarse de ese fuego.

"¿Cómo es que tú y Leah están emparentadas?" le pregunté, sin importarme un carajo que estaba llamando a la esposa del jefe por su nombre, implicando que la conocía a un nivel personal.

Mi pregunta provocó que Bella pausara cualquier búsqueda que estaba realizando en la computadora y me mirara por encima de su laptop. Sus ojos castaños eran cálidos y tenían toques de ámbar en ellos, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa como si mi pregunta la divirtiera de algún modo.

"Mi madre está casada con el padre de Leah, así que técnicamente no estamos emparentadas," ella dijo con un sonrisa, como si estuviera complacida por la información, no es que la culpase en lo absoluto.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites saber?" preguntó con una sonrisa que me provocó sonreír de vuelta como un idiota.

"¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Meros conocidos que sólo saben lo esencial uno del otro?" le cuestioné, molestándola por compartir poco sobre ella. Era realmente una mierda, ya que ella sabía sobre mí. Sabía de mi padre y mi madre hippies, quienes viajaban alrededor del mundo salvando niños, mientras ignoraban al suyo. Sabía de mis logros académicos y mi asenso al poder en la compañía. Sabía de mi reputación con las mujeres y se burlaba cuando intentaba coquetear con ella.

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que somos," ella dijo entre risillas que resultaban extrañamente adorables y me hizo reír.

"¿Así que no puedo preguntarte algo sobre ti?" cuestioné cuando ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa real, no aquellas que le daba a Billy o a las personas en los pasillos. La sonrisa con la que me honró, era una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos y los hacía brillar con diversión.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" me preguntó recargándose en su silla de oficina, mientras yo me inclinaba hacia su mesa. Observé la complacida expresión en su cara, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente a que le preguntara cualquier tontería. Para ser sincero, no estaba interesado en saber a qué escuela fue o cómo conoció a los Black. Quería saber por qué ella estaba haciendo esto. Quería saber por qué le estaba diciendo una cosa a Billy y haciendo algo totalmente distinto. Era una experta manipuladora de mentes y esto era extrañamente inspirador, ya que nunca había visto a una mujer comportarse de este modo, sin usar el sexo para conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" dije mientras ella me miraba, su cálida sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y se volvió más forzada.

"¿Por qué estás trabajando tan duro para promoverme, mientras quitas a Jacob del camino?" le pregunté, genuinamente curioso de sus motivos, ya que estaba claro que ella tenía un motivo ulterior, y yo simplemente no lo entendía aún.

"Nuestra no es la razón del por qué. Nuestro es el hacer y morir haciéndolo," ella replicó con una débil sonrisa, mientras yo la miraba sorprendido.

"¿Tennyson? ¿Estás citando al jodido Tennyson?" demandé, mientras vi regresar su sonrisa real, amplia y brillante.

"¿Sabes de Tennyson?" me preguntó con una sonrisa complacida cuando yo le rodé los ojos.

"Lo siento Edward, pero no veo por qué tú necesitas saber cuáles son mis motivos. Tan sólo agradéceme por mi ayuda y sigue adelante," ella dijo con media sonrisa pintada en su rostro antes de regresar a hacer cualquiera que fuese el trabajo que estaba haciendo antes.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	11. Chapter 11

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 11/ Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El bar estaba lleno con la gente que salía de sus trabajos, mientras me dirigía hacia la parte trasera del lugar, donde sabía que ella estaría escondiéndose. Pasé al lado de los hombres trajeados que ahogaban sus penas en whisky y de las mujeres que apestaban a desesperación, en busca de un hombre.

Era típico de ella escoger un mercado de carne como éste, aún cuando exigía que nuestros encuentros fueran en lugares poco frecuentados. Leah no podía contener su necesidad de ser vista. Ella deseaba que la miraran con lujuria. Le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, que soñaran con ella, y que se tocaran pensando en ella. Era una enfermedad que yo alimentaba, ya que entre más atención ella obtenía, más candente sería cuando la follara, pero esa noche yo no estaba de humor para follar. Estaba frío por dentro y lo que era peor, yo quería respuestas.

Pasé de largo a las mujeres mayores que me llamaron, deseando ser la tigresa de mi cachorro, para encontrarla en el rincón más oscuro del bar. Estaba sola en la pista de baile, contoneándose como una flama al ritmo de la música, en un vestido de seda rojo que abrazaba sus curvas. Lucía deseosa y lista. Tenía los ojos de cada uno de los hombres que estaban en el lugar, puestos sobre ella, con cada balanceo de sus caderas. Y saber esto, le provocó una sonrisa en sus brillantes labios rojos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y su sonrisa se transformó en una perversa de deseo, mientras ella me indicaba que me le uniera. Quería hacerlo. Quería empujarla hacia el pasillo oscuro y follarla duro en el baño de caballeros, mientras ella gritaba para que todos pudieran escucharla, pero eso tendría que esperar.

La saludé con la mano y me senté en el gabinete vacío de atrás, ordenando una cerveza a la alegre mesera rubia que sonreía demasiado, mientras me decía las opciones que tenían en la carta.

"Pensé que estarías más ansioso por complacerme," Leah dijo mientras se paseaba por la mesa, con sus caderas balanceándose sugestivamente, mientras la imagen de mis manos apretando la suave carne al mismo tiempo que me enterraba dentro de ella cruzó mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar la imagen mientras me recordaba a mí mismo: respuestas primero, después coger.

"Nunca he hecho nada para complacerte, y tú lo sabes," me burlé, recordándole que nosotros no hacíamos bromas. Que no habíamos comenzado esto para complacer al otro, sino a uno mismo.

"Pensaba que para un hombre que no ha estado dentro de una mujer durante tres semanas…" ella comenzó a decir, recordándome el hecho de que habían sido tres semanas de silencio de su parte, no es que ella tuviese que saber eue yo estaba contando los días y minutos hasta que ella me contactara una vez más.

"¿Quién dijo que no he estado dentro de una mujer durante tres semanas?" le pregunté burlándome, observando como la sonrisa engreída se borraba de su hermoso rostro, mientras su sonrisa vacilaba delante de mí.

"¿Qué pasa dulzura? ¿Pensaste que tú eras la única?" le pregunté con un mohín que sabía la lastimaría tanto como lo hacían mis palabras, ya que sabía que ella quería creer que era la única para mí, a pesar de que yo tenía que vivir con el hecho de que la compartía con otro.

"Jódete," ella espetó con rabia mientras me daba la espalda, pero no antes de que yo fuera capaz de agarrar su muñeca.

"¿Qué? ¿Está bien que tú tengas a alguien más, pero yo no?" cuestioné cuando ella miró hacia otro lado, mientras yo disfrutaba la furia seguida por sus celos de mujeres que en realidad no existían. Ella no tenía por qué saber que no había más mujeres para mí, excepto ella.

Me levanté y la llevé hacia el pasillo oscuro que llevaba al baño de caballeros. Pude escuchar el jadeo que escapó de sus pulmones mientras la empujé dentro, antes de girarla para poder ver su rostro. Ella tenía una mirada de triunfo y de algún modo, hizo que su encantó desapareciera.

"Dime lo que quieres," me exigió con un susurro sensual que fue directo a mi polla. No pude detener mi erección cuando ella presionó mi muslo entre sus piernas, mientras la pegaba al pequeño tocador detrás de nosotros.

La deseaba. La deseaba desnuda y gritando mi nombre mientras la follaba duro, pero antes había negocios que atender.

"Háblame acerca de Bella," le dije con voz rasposa sin molestarme en ocultar mi necesidad por ella cuando tomé sus caderas, restregando mi siempre presente erección contra su vientre, mientras ella medio gemía en respuesta.

La mención del nombre de Bella hizo que Leah detuviera sus movimientos y me mirara como si yo la acabara de abofetear. Fue asombroso ver el cambio en ella, el ver como el calor abandonó el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, sólo para ser reemplazado con una gélida mirada de indiferencia.

"¿Bella?" ella preguntó con una risa superficial y fría, que sonaba como si yo la hubiera insultado de alguna manera.

"¿Tú quieres saber acerca de Bella?" me preguntó una vez más, mientras luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre y yo esperaba su respuesta. Necesitaba saber acerca de aquella mujer con la que pasaba mis días. Bella no me decía nada, sólo que confiara en ella y, que si lo hacía, me entregaría la compañía en bandeja de plata. Quería creerle, sin embargo; había una duda constante, ya que por qué razón Bella haría eso. ¿Por qué mejor ella no iba tras el puesto? Billy Black la adoraba, ella estaba preparada para ello, pero me lo estaba entregando a mí.

Miré a Leah y pude ver como su mente comenzaba a trabajar. Pude notar un atisbo de celos cuando me miró gélidamente, examinándome como si estuviera tratando de determinar cuáles eran mis motivos.

"¿Estás interesado en ella con sus dulces sonrisas y ojos inocentes?" ironizó mientras yo permanecía allí de pie sin responder, ya que no me importaba lo que pensaba. Yo sólo quería respuestas y si jugando con los celos de Leah me las daría, entonces eso es lo que iba a hacer.

"Sí," repliqué y Leah se apartó con pasos débiles de mí, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

"Ella es tan dulce," dije lentamente con una sonrisa endiablada, que hizo que Leah se estremeciera mientras yo me recargaba contra el tocador.

"Ella nunca te dará ni el saludo," Leah repuso con un siseo de ira mientras yo me reía de su estupidez, a pesar de que lo que había dicho era cierto. Bella Swan no me había dado la oportunidad, aún cuando ya lo había tratado yo. Intenté conquistarla con mi encanto, sólo para que ella se riera de mí.

"Ella ya me lo ha dado," me burlé, mintiéndole, mientras ella me miraba con ojos muy abiertos por el enfado sorpresivo, antes de girarme para dejarla sola; ya que esto solo haría que la próxima vez que nos corriéramos juntos fuera mejor.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	12. Chapter 12

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 12 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Sábado por la noche y la mayoría de las personas estaban fuera cenando o tal vez yendo al cine, pero no yo. Yo me encontraba sólo en casa ordenando comida y esperando que la pelea de la UFC, que había comprado en pago por evento, comenzara. Había desventajas al sacrificar todo en la vida con la esperanza de apoderarse de una compañía, y la falta de vida social era una de ellas.

Tomé mi celular para llamar a la pizzería cuando vibró en mi mano, alertándome de otro mensaje de texto. No tenía que verlos para saber de quién era.

Leah.

_Suite 700. AHORA._

Era el mismo mensaje que había recibido e ignorado durante los últimos tres días. Sabía que entre más esperara, más enojada ella estaría y entre más enojada estuviera, el sexo sería aún más candente. Estaba contando con que habría tirones de cabello y rasguños. Estaba planeando follarla hasta que estuviera adolorido y luego un poco más. Eso era lo que me tenía prolongando esta sequía sexual desde que le había preguntado sobre Bella.

Aún estaba sonriendo, imaginándome a Leah abierta de piernas sobre mi cama, tirando de mis sábanas por el placer, y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Lo primero que pensé fue Leah, ya que nadie más venía a visitarme.

"¿Así que ya has tenido suficiente?" le pregunté sonriendo y abriendo la puerta con una risa burlona mientras la recibía, sabiendo condenadamente bien quién era y disfrutando el hecho de que ella estaba aquí no sólo para tragarse su orgullo, sino que a mí también. La miré esperando ver furia y la encontré, pero la expresión furiosa estaba en el rostro de la chica equivocada.

"No lo sé Edward. No estoy segura en lo absoluto. Sólo sé que me está costando todo lo que tengo en este momento para no matarte, antes de que te permita explicar por qué razón me preguntaron si estaba follando contigo durante una cena familiar," Bella me cuestionó con la mandíbula tensa mientras permanecía en mi entrada. Iba vestida con un vestido de cóctel negro y tacones. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño poco ajustado y su maquillaje era más oscuro, haciéndola lucir demasiado bonita como para estar enojada.

"¿Bella?" pregunté mientras la miraba, inseguro si de verdad ella estaba de pie en mi puerta de entrada o si la estaba imaginando, hasta que ella me empujó fuera del camino para entrar a mi casa sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	13. Chapter 13

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 13 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" me preguntó con voz tensa mientras se sentaba en mi sofá con más gracia de la que esperaba. La seguí hasta la sala, de algún modo aturdido y confundido ante la presencia de Bella en mi casa.

"¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?" le pregunté, evadiendo su pregunta haciéndole una yo.

"Te mandé a seguir," ella bromeó de inmediato, provocando que jadeara y la mirara atónito antes de que ella me rodara los ojos.

"Estás en las páginas blancas Edward. Sólo te busqué en Google y ahí estaba tu dirección. Ahora responde mi pregunta," ella dijo con una ademan desdeñoso de su mano como si se hubiera aburrido de mí.

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo?" pregunté con media sonrisa, disfrutando su enfado durante un momento, mientras ella me miraba con una fría expresión. Había algo acerca de una mujer enfadada que aceleraba mi corazón y endurecía mi polla. Tal vez era la oleada de emoción, ya que era muy raro encontrar esa pasión en cualquier otro lugar.

"No estoy aquí por una visita social," dijo con voz tensa mientras me veía con una mirada dura que me daba ganas de reír. Nos sentamos en un gélido silencio durante un instante, antes de que finalmente yo cediera ante su petición.

"En realidad nunca fui y dije que nosotros estábamos teniendo sexo," dije con una sonrisa y ella cruzaba las piernas, esperando por más información, pero no había más ya que esa era la verdad.

"Está bien," ella dijo arrastrando las palabras como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas como el tema de tú y yo follando surgió en la conversación? Ya que, para ser honesta Edward, yo hablo con muchas personas durante todo el día y nunca eso ha salido a relucir en una de mis conversaciones," ironizó mientras yo me reía de ella y de su dramática respuesta.

"Leah me preguntó, pero yo nunca dije que nosotros lo estábamos haciendo. Esa fue tan sólo su loca imaginación," mentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras ella me observaba. Podía mirar todo lo que quisiera, pero no encontraría ningún signo de engaño. Yo era un experto mentiroso.

"¿Cómo es que surgió esa conversación entre ustedes dos?" ella me preguntó de nuevo y yo atraganté por un segundo debido a su pregunta.

"Quiero decir, es una extraña conversación para tener con la esposa del supervisor," continuó mientras arqueaba un ceja hacia mí de manera condescendiente, que hizo que mi sangre hirviera con ira y que mi estómago se revolviera de nervios.

"Le estaba preguntando acerca de ti y ella tan sólo asumió que nosotros estábamos liados," dije con una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera un mohín nervioso.

"¿Preguntando acerca de mí?" ella disparó de vuelta con una mirada oscura.

"Sí, tú nunca me hablas acerca de ti y quería saber," repliqué simplemente, mientras ella me miraba inquisitivamente.

"¿Y no hay nada más que eso?" me cuestionó, dándome una oportunidad más para decirle la verdad. Era una oportunidad que iba a desaprovechar, ya que no había puta forma de que le contara de lo mío con Leah. Bella se enojaría; podía verlo en la fría expresión que me dio mientras esperaba por lo que ella asumía era verdad.

"Nada más," le aseguré con una sonrisa brillante y vacía.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	14. Chapter 14

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 14 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Decidí ignorar a Bella mientras estaba sentada sobre mi sofá tecleando rápidamente para contestar los mensajes de texto que había recibido durante nuestra charla. Era interesante observarla, ya que no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba pensando más allá del hecho de que estaba enfadada porque la gente asumía que nosotros estábamos intimando.

Sonó el timbre, dejándola un momento a solas para atender la puerta y pagar la pizza que había ordenado; dejé caer la pizza sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella, causando que saltara en sorpresa.

"Eres bienvenida a quedarte y comer pizza conmigo, pero le voy a cambiar a las peleas ahora, ¿está bien?" le dije mientras señalaba la caja de pizza delante de ella antes de alejarme de nuevo.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" le grité abriendo la nevera para sacar una que había traído de una cervecería que visite en Milwaukee. Su respuesta de un distraído sí me hizo sonreír, ya que fue una ligera mejora de su gélido silencio.

El sonido de los anuncios y las charlas de los peleadores de la MMA llenaron el silencio entre nosotros, mientras abría la caja de pizza para tomar una porción y ella bebía su cerveza.

"Sírvete lo que gustes," murmuré con la boca llena de pizza, señalando los platos desechables y las servilletas delante de ella.

"Creo que puedo hacer que esto funcione," murmuró casi para sí misma, leyendo cualquier mensaje de texto que le había llegado a su teléfono una vez más.

"No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?" dije, dejando de ver la TV para mirarla. Bella se había quitado los zapatos y estaba acurrucada en el sofá, como si ella perteneciera allí con su botella de cerveza en una mano y su celular en la otra.

"Quiero decir, hay peores cosas que el ser mía," le dije de manera despreocupada antes de tomar otro bocado de pizza, provocando que ella se detuviera y me mirara durante un instante antes de reírse de mí, como si yo me hubiera vuelto loco.

"Seguro, supongo que no, pero esperaba obtener un poco más de credibilidad y respeto antes de pasar a ser solo conocida como tuya," dijo con una risa mientras yo la miraba con sorpresa. Sus palabras eran hirientes y eso me impactó.

"Vamos Edward. Todo el mundo sabe la reputación que tienes y te aseguro que ninguna chica quiere estar con un chico que podría ser el protagonista del anuncio que ponen en los servicios públicos para evitar las enfermedades venéreas," se burló y aparté mi vista de ella. Deseaba no haber sentido nada por lo que ella había dicho, sin embargo no pude contener el atisbo de vergüenza que ardió atreves de mí.

"Nunca he tenido una enfermedad venérea," murmuré y ella continuaba riéndose.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?" me preguntó, recordándome que ella sabía que yo era conocido por evadir relaciones estables.

"No, pero-" comencé sólo para ser interrumpido por ella y su respuesta sin sentido.

"Ningún pero entonces. Sólo responsabilízate de la reputación que tú mismo te has creado," ella dijo firmemente, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para tomar una porción de pizza de la caja, haciendo con ello de su visita un asunto social en lugar de la misión mortal que en un principio parecía que iba a ocurrir.

"Está bien, bueno, ¿pero has pensado en cómo esto beneficiará mi caso? Quiero decir, si se me conoce por salir contigo, en teoría eso te resta respeto y credibilidad, y sigo pensando que eso es una mierda total, pero como sea," dije mientras veía como ella rodaba los ojos antes de reírse de mí por sentirme obviamente insultado por sus comentarios.

"Aún así, el hecho de salir contigo me beneficia, ¿no es así?" repliqué y luego vi una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro debido a mis palabras.

"Tienes razón," dijo con un gesto de emoción que me hizo sonreír, ya que lucía como el gato que atrapó al canario cuando ella ponía aquella sonrisa perversa suya.

"Ese era el mayor punto en contra de tus apisraciones, ¿sabes? El hecho de que tu vida personal es un poco inestable, pero si tienes una novia, una novia respetable, entonces te hace un contendiente más fuerte," ella terminó con un tono complacido que hizo que me riese de ella y su loca maniobra para empujarme hacia el liderazgo de Black Inc., alejándome de Leah de paso. Todos sabían que Leah estaba lejos de ser respetable y yo sabía ese hecho más que nadie.

"Nosotros podemos hacer que esto funcione Edward," dijo felizmente antes de darle un mordisco a la pizza justo cuando el primer round comenzó.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	15. Chapter 15

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 15 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella Swan era una experta manipuladora. Mientras más trataba de aplacar los rumores acerca de nosotros, más éstos se salían de control. Fue un lunes por la tarde cuando escuché todo sobre nuestro dichoso romance, que había comenzado bajo las luces fluorescentes de la oficina.

"Buenas tardes Bella," la llamé desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando pasé a su lado mientras se encontraba allí, acorralada por Jacob Black. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos y pude ver como su paciencia era puesta a prueba, mientras ella me saludaba con una sonrisa perturbada, pero no estaba seguro si su irritación era provocada por mí o por Jacob.

"Edward," dijo mirándome con un gesto tímido que me hizo reír, mientras Jacob refunfuñaba en respuesta.

"Necesito tu ayuda y si tú sólo te concentras en él, entonces no puedo ver de qué me vas a servir," escuché como él se quejaba sobre los rumores de nosotros. Pude haberme detenido y ayudarla, pero no lo hice y en su lugar me alejé de ellos dirigiéndome a mi oficina, dejando a Bella por su cuenta con el idiota. Tenía un plan que se negaba a compartir conmigo, así que ella sola tendría que lidiar con el bastado llorón. Después de todo, yo tenía mis propios problemas y éstos se llamaban Leah.

Leah que siempre había sido un ser imparcial a la hora de estar juntos, ahora estaba haciendo demandas. Ella deseaba tiempo. Me deseaba y era maravilloso ser yo quien tenía el control en nuestra torcida relación para variar.

_Suite 700. A las 5 pm en punto._

Este mensaje me lo había enviado por la mañana. Era simple e iba directo al grano. Hizo que mi polla se endureciera y que mi mente divagara mientras imaginaba cuán bueno sería cuando ella me rogara, ya que sabía, sin dudarlo, que la haría rogar por mi polla. Fue ese mensaje que me hizo sonreír, mientras contaba los minutos hasta que dieran las cinco.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	16. Chapter 16

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ ** www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 16 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Cinco en punto y seguía atrapado en la sala de conferencias con Billy. Al hombre le gustaba oírse hablar y yo normalmente toleraba su comportamiento ególatra, pero no esta noche. Esta noche tenía planes para desfogar mis frustraciones con una mujer, pero no antes de hacer que rogara por ello y por mí.

"Sabes Edward," Billy comenzó a hablar; haciendo que le prestara atención para escuchar cualquier tontería que estaba a punto de decir.

"Eres un hombre afortunado," dijo con un mohín teñido de arrepentimiento. Fue esa expresión que atrapó mi interés una vez más.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté mientras le echaba un vistazo a mi celular, el cual permanecía sobre la mesa. Estaba zumbando como una abeja enloquecida. Leah estaba enfadada, probablemente furiosa, y eso era una buena señal; ya que ella siempre se volvía más salvaje cuando estaba enojada. Fue esa ira la que hizo que follásemos primera vez sobre el escritorio de su esposo. Esa noche siempre estará entre las diez mejores experiencias sexuales de mi vida, ya que estaba desquiciada cuando follamos.

"Bella Swan es una mujer increíble," dijo mientras yo lo miraba, esperando a que se explicase, ya que esto lo había dicho antes, pero sin darme motivo por el cual debía pensar eso. Sí, Bella era genial. Era linda y jodidamente inteligente para su propio bien. Era modesta con su dulzura y, sin embargo, podía controlar cualquier situación como un criminal de mente maestra. Demandaba lealtad de aquellos que la rodeaban y lo más sorprendente de todo era que la gente se la otorgaba, yo incluido.

"¿Cómo es que la conoces?" le pregunté, dejando que la curiosidad me ganara, ya que no importaba desde que punto mirara la situación, yo no podía ver cómo es que ella estaba ligada a la familia Black más allá de su relación con Leah. Había rumores de que Bella y Jacob habían tenido algo, pero parecía improbable con la manera en que Bella reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

"Jacob estaba pasando por una mala racha," Billy explicó suspirando mientras yo trataba de no sonreír, ya que la vida entera de Jacob era una mala racha. Él tenía fama de andar de fiesta en fiesta y de tener roces con la ley, dejando que Billy limpiase sus líos.

"Conoció a Bella y sólo se enamoró de ella, pero ya te imaginas lo que pasó," dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras yo sonreía en respuesta. De alguna manera lo sabía. Bella tenía el don para arrastrarte hacia ella, lo quisieras o no. Era un rompecabezas que rogaba por ser resuelto y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más y más deseaba resolverlo.

"¿Así que Bella era una fiestera?" le pregunté sorprendido, ya que no me podía imaginar más que a la mujer tranquila y ordenada que había conocido. Billy me miró confundido mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Le pregunté y él permaneció callado. Podía ver que estaba pensando en cómo formular su respuesta, ya que conocía esa expresión de dolor demasiado bien, pues era la misma que tenía cuando le preguntaban si Jacob era el hombre indicado para dirigir el futuro de Corporación Black.

"¿Fueron pareja?" le pregunté, tratando de confirmar al menos un rumor que había escuchado acerca de ellos.

"No, nunca fueron pareja, y eso que Jacob lo intentó varias veces," contestó rápidamente con una risa, mientras yo esperaba alguna otra revelación acerca de la chica que se hacía pasar por mi novia. Él sabía que estaba esperando por más información, y fue con un cansado suspiro que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Bella le salvó la vida, y sin ella no estoy seguro de dónde mi hijo estaría hoy," continuó mientras yo asentía sonriendo en aceptación, aún cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Ella cambio su vida Edward, y por eso siempre estaré agradecido," terminó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de palmearme en la espalda de manera amistosa, justo como siempre lo hacía antes de dejarme sólo en la sala de conferencias.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	17. Chapter 17

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 17 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Escapé de la sala de conferencias justo cuando Billy se distrajo recibiendo una llamada telefónica. Eran casi las seis y ahora no estaba de humor para lidiar con Leah, no es que antes lo estuviera mucho. Tan sólo deseaba correrme y podía hacerlo con o sin ayuda.

Tomé mi saco y abandoné la oficina vacía, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de la oficina de Bella. Estaba cerrada y las luces del interior estaban apagadas, pero sabía que ya se había marchado. Tenía prisa por irse cuando Billy me agarró y me hizo a un lado para hablar. La vi mientras se marchaba sin mirara atrás y me pregunté a dónde iba con tanta prisa.

Salí por las puertas de cristal del edificio hacia la calle. Era una corta caminata hacia Charlie's, pero en el frío de una oscura noche de Enero se sintió como si fueran millas. Apenas había entrado al bar, cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar de nuevo. Podía sentir el zumbido enloquecido en mi bolsillo, recordándome, una vez más, mi fallida cita con Leah. Quien aún me estaba esperando una hora después de lo acordado.

Caminé entre la gente ignorando a la mujer que se llamaba Kate, quien trataba de llamar mi atención; mientras me dirigía hacia la parte trasera del bar, la cual era el lugar más seguro para esconderse. Apenas me había sentado en un gabinete cuando la noté.

Su larga melena colgaba en ondas alrededor de sus hombros, moviéndose mientras ella, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, hablaba animadamente con el bastardo afortunado sentado a su lado. Llevaba un vestido purpura oscuro que se aferraba a sus curvas de la mejor manera, era elegante y cubría lo suficiente para hacerte desear ver más. Era sexy y vivaz. Era todo lo que ella nunca era cuando estaba conmigo y estaba asombrado por la belleza que mantenía escondida bajo sus atuendos apropiados para la oficina, mezclados con su sonrisa suave. Observé con mórbida curiosidad y un calor latente que se estaba fraguando en mi interior, mientras admitía que había mucho más acerca de Bella Swan de lo que se veía a simple vista.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	18. Chapter 18

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 18 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La miré como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, mientras Bella echaba hacia atrás su cabeza riéndose de cualquier estúpido chiste que el chico le contaba. A decir verdad, nunca antes la había visto reírse y, de cierta manera, era algo cómico de ver, ya que la chica se reía con todo el cuerpo. Ella temblaba y se tambaleaba. Sus ojos brillaban y sus manos se aferraban del brazo del hombre de manera juguetona, haciéndole saber que estaba interesada en él.

"Mira eso," escuché decir a Demetri con una risa mientras se sentaba en el gabinete frente a mí. Miré en su dirección para encontrar a Heidi pegada a su costado, mientras se unían a mí para observar a Bella con otro hombre.

"Estás perdiendo el toque Edward," Heidi dijo y ambos se burlaron debido a que mi supuesta novia estaba coqueteando con otro hombre.

"Tú sabes que no me importa que ella coqueteé con otro chico," dije tratando de restarle importancia al comportamiento de Bella, que resultaba extraño para quienes creían que ella y yo éramos pareja.

"Seguro, lo que tú quieras creer Cullen," Heidi ironizó mientras Demetri se reía de mí como si fuera un idiota ingenuo. El problema es que yo no lo era.

"Está bien," murmuré mientras me levantaba para acércame a Bella, quien ya estaba casi colgada del hombre desconocido. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella contra mí, aspirando el aroma afrutado del perfume que siempre usaba e inclinándome para susurrarle al oído.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Bella?" le pregunté en un suave susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se tensaba contra el mío, provocándome una sonrisa antes de presionar un suave beso en su oreja.

"¿Edward?" Bella jadeó sorprendida, antes de murmurar una disculpa al hombre que me observaba abrazar a la mujer que él pensaba sería un polvo seguro.

"Cariño, siento haber llegado tarde," dije sonriendo mientras ella se giraba en mis brazos para mirarme, ya que me negaba a soltarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa durante un segundo, antes de que se estrecharan en ira.

"Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella. ¿Y tú eres?" le pregunté al hombre rubio de sonrisa socarrona, mientras me veía con ojos severos.

"Edward, ¿me permites un momento, por favor?" Bella me preguntó en un tono cortante mientras se soltaba de mi agarre, para encarar de nuevo al hombre.

"Puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites nena, ya que después de esto, tú y yo vamos a hablar," le susurré amorosamente con una sonrisa engreída, viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo en lo que sólo podía ser ira, pero no me importaba. Tenía preguntas respecto a la toma de la dirección de la compañía que ella estaba planeando conmigo y Bella Swan iba a responder a cada una de ellas.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima._

_XD_

_Cin_


	19. Chapter 19

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 19 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Apenas habíamos logrado salir del bar cuando Bella se giró y me golpeó el estómago con un puñetazo que me dejó tambaleando a su lado.

"No tenías ningún derecho Edward," me siseó mientras estaba doblado por el dolor, respirando profundamente para evitar vomitar sobre sus costosos tacones.

"No soy tu novia," gruñó cuando solté una risa ahogada, mientras trataba de enderezarme para encararla de nuevo. Bella Swan me miró con la furia de alguien dos veces más grande que ella. Fue cómico, pero también aterrador, ya que la chica sabía golpear con más fuerza de lo que yo esperaba.

"Lo sé, pero cuando estamos rodeados por personas de la oficina…" resoplé, viendo como su enfado engreído le desaparecía del rostro para ser reemplazado por sorpresa.

"¿Qué personas?" demandó, mirándome con ojos duros de incredulidad.

"Demitri de contabilidad y creo haber visto algunas chicas de ventas," dije con una sonrisa engreída cuando finalmente tuve una razón para sermonearla, ya que era siempre ella la que señalaba mis errores.

"Necesitas ser más cuidadosa Srta. Swan," me burlé mientras ella me rodaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que se mordía la uña del pulgar nerviosamente.

"Cállate," murmuró con el pulgar aún en la boca, mientras me daba una mirada preocupada que no tenía ningún sentido. No tenía nada por qué preocuparse. Demetri se reiría de mí y no de ella, pues él sabía que todo entre Bella y yo era mentira. Las chicas de ventas me odiaban, así que el creer que mi novia me engañaba sólo les mejoraría el día. Esto no era más que mi oportunidad para molestarla, y era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

"No lo sabía," dijo con los ojos tan abiertos de preocupación que me dieron ganas de reírme de ella.

"Vamos, todo mundo sabe que Charlie's es un mercado de carne, así que debías de saber lo que estaba pasando aquí. Es decir, la única razón por la que la gente viene es para echar un polvo…" comencé a decir con una risa, cuando me percaté lo que había interrumpido.

"¡Santa mierda! ¡Estabas tratando de echar un polvo!" prácticamente grité riéndome, antes de que ella comenzara a golpearme una vez más, excepto que esta vez los golpes eran más suaves y menos mortales.

"No te metas en lo que no es de tu puta incumbencia," siseó enfadada cuando continué aullando de risa mientras ella me pegaba en los brazos y hombros, a la vez que yo me retorcía lo suficiente para evitar ser abofeteado. Luché con ella mientras me reía durante un momento más, antes de que finalmente capturara sus manos con las mías. Esta era la única ventaja que tenía sobre Bella, ya que ella era la que tenía las riendas de todo lo demás concerniente a nuestra relación poco convencional. Forcejeé con ella, poniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras la empujaba contra el edificio de ladrillos que estaba a nuestro lado, haciendo con ello que Bella siguiese gritándome enojada. La tenía presionada contra los fríos ladrillos, entre la pared y mi cuerpo, riéndome de ella mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," dije de manera burlona mientras ella trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil.

"No te soltaré hasta que esté seguro que terminaste tu intento de violencia sin sentido," le dije, mientras notaba como ella poco a poco se iba calmando, pero sus ojos mantenían toda su maravillosa furia, haciéndolos lucir negros por la emoción.

"Está bien," gruñó con ira, rindiéndose contra mi cuerpo.

"Bien. Ahora hablemos cariño, ya que me debes una explicación," la molesté, aún aprisionándola contra la pared, disfrutando el pequeño poder que tenía sobre la mujer que parecía ejercer todo el poder entre nosotros.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola chicas, el primer capítulo del día de hoy. En un rato subo dos más. _

_¿Qué tal la noticia de hoy, eh? Habemus Papam! Independientemente de las idiosincrasias de cada persona, nos ha tocado presenciar un momento histórico importante._

_Dicho esto, espero que estén teniendo un buen día o noche. Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina! _

_XD_

_Cin_


	20. Chapter 20

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 20 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Después de soltar a Bella, pero no antes de hacerla prometer hablar conmigo, me quedé discutiendo con ella sobre dónde hablaríamos, hasta que finalmente acabamos en mi casa. Estaba más cerca y nos ofrecía la privacidad que los restaurantes no nos daban. Fue después de ordenar comida y de acomodarnos en el sofá para esperar a que nos la trajeran, que Bella se volvió hacia mí con una mirada calculadora, mirada que cada vez encontraba más adorable en ella.

"Siempre tienes un plan ¿eh?" pregunté tomándola por sorpresa, mientras me observaba como si yo fuera un experimento que ella estaba realizando. Demonios, a lo mejor sí lo era.

"Bueno, no siempre," dijo con una sonrisa que me pilló desprevenido por un segundo, ya que su rostro se enrojeció como si ella estuviera avergonzada.

"Pero esta vez sí lo tienes, ¿no es así?" pregunté, urgiéndola a que lo aceptara, pues ambos sabíamos que así era. Sabía que había un método determinado detrás de toda su locura; sólo que no sabía cuál era.

"Edward, te dije…" comenzó con un suspiro cansado, como si ya estuviera aburrida de mi pregunta.

"Sí, sé lo que me has dicho, pero demonios, quiero saber. Creo que tengo el derecho de saber que putas está pasando aquí," le exigí, mientras me miraba aburrida, diciéndome que mi ferviente suplica no significaba nada para ella.

"Está bien, guárdate tus malditos secretos, pero no esperes más ayuda mía," dije levantándome y dejándola sola en el sofá, mientras iba a la cocina para tomar una cerveza en lo que esperábamos la comida. Podía escuchar sus movimientos en la sala, mientras abría la botella para tomar un trago antes de volver al salón y enfrentarla una vez más. Esperaba que ella se hubiera marchado cuando entré a la sala, sin embargo allí estaba sentada, esperándome.

"¿Qué necesitas saber?" me preguntó con un tono cansado, como si ya se estuviese arrepintiendo de la decisión de compartir sus secretos y motivos conmigo. Su arrepentimiento me hizo sonreír ya que era un signo de mi futura victoria, pero no tenía idea exactamente de lo que estaba ganando con esta chica.

"Bueno, para empezar, dime por qué," hablé mientras la veía rodar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que agitaba su mano en un gesto de impaciencia.

"Siguiente pregunta," contestó resoplando mientras yo suspiraba enfrente de ella.

"Ok, está bien," murmuré antes de tomar otro trago mientras pensaba y la única pregunta vehemente que llegó a mi mente, a parte del motivo por el cual estaba tan obstinada en que yo fuera el Director Ejecutivo en lugar de Jacob, era saber de su relación con él.

"¿Cogiste con Jacob Black?" le pregunté abruptamente y luego sonreí cuando escupió el trago de cerveza sobre la mesa de centro que estaba entre nosotros, como si la sola idea le repugnara.

"Nunca," prácticamente me gruñó cuando encontró mi mirada con una propia de disgusto.

"Se rumora que tú y él fueron pareja," continué mientras ella limpiaba la cerveza que escupió de su barbilla.

"Eso es mentira. Nunca habría salido con él. Nunca," dijo con tono firme, lleno de repulsión.

"¿Así que nunca saliste con él?" cuestioné una vez más, viendo con una divertida sonrisa en mi rostro como Bella luchaba por contener el vómito por la mención de ella y él juntos. El silencio entre nosotros quedó suspendido en el aire, haciéndolo denso y dificultando la respiración mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, midiéndonos el uno al otro antes de hablar otra vez.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido Bella. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?" pregunté y ella permaneció estoicamente sentada delante de mí.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué yo?" cuestioné mientras ella negaba con la cabeza con una mirada apática en su cara bonita.

"Esas son dos preguntas Edward," se burló suavemente y yo esperaba una mejor respuesta que la que había dado.

"¿Por qué tú no? ¿Acaso no has trabajado duro para tener esa oportunidad? ¿Acaso no has hecho todo lo que pudiste y más de lo que Jacob podría hacer para que la compañía sea un éxito?" me preguntó vanagloriando los logros de mi trabajo, y eso de algún modo funcionó. Concordé con ella. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Había trabajado más duro que Jacob, pero él era hijo de Billy y por ende, estaba en una posición favorecida.

"¿No puedes ver esto como un regalo que quiero hacerte?" dijo con tono suplicante para que dejara el tema en pez, pero ese no era yo. Quería saber el por qué. El no saberlo me estaba volviendo loco.

"No puedo. No tengo nada que darte a cambio," simplemente repliqué, exponiendo el motivo por el cual no iba a aceptar esa explicación. Era una oferta demasiado buena para ser cierta y al final no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la chica a cambio. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, ya que se negaba a que yo la ayudara.

"¿Por qué tendrías que darme algo a cambio? No te estoy pidiendo nada, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de que tú me des algo," explicó con expresión aliviada. Era como si ella estuviese esperando algo más que mi estúpida confesión de no aportar nada a nuestra retorcida relación.

"¿Qué pasa si yo deseo darte algo?" le pregunté y me dio una mirada cálida antes de murmurar que yo daba más trabajo del que era necesario. Su frío sentir me hizo reír, ya que conocía su personalidad lo suficientemente bien como para saber que debajo de su frío exterior, mi necesidad de regresarle algo a cambio la conmovió. Pude notarlo en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y en como ella apartó su mirada, como si le diera vergüenza.

"Está bien," murmuró con un gesto de sus manos mientras me daba una mirada incómoda que me hizo sonreír como un idiota, pues sabía que finalmente me estaba aceptando.

"Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo," dijo suspirando y pasando sus dedos por su melena, antes de resoplar frustrada mientras fruncía el ceño con ojos oscuros.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	21. Chapter 21

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 21 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Comimos comida china y bebimos cerveza en relativo silencio. Puse un programa de cocina en la TV solo para tener un sonido de fondo, pues no podía soportar el silencio que nos envolvía.

Una cerveza se convirtió en cuatro mientras ambos descansábamos en nuestros respectivos extremos del sofá, cerca pero sin tocarnos, con una montaña de almohadas entre nosotros. Observé como Bella se quitaba sus zapatillas y se estiraba. Lucía suave y confortable mirando Picado (un programa de TV) como si no fuera extraño el hecho de que ella estuviera allí conmigo. Lo más gracioso es que no lo era. Normalmente nadie me visitaba y no podía recordar la última vez que una mujer había venido para otra cosa que no fuera una follada rápida, así que estar contento con la extraña presencia de esta mujer fue sorprendente.

La miré mientras ella veía la TV, ignorándome completamente como era usual, pero eso estaba bien ya que mientras ella pretendía que yo no estaba presente, yo trataba de idear algo con lo que agradecerle su ayuda. Miraba la curva de sus labios mientras éstos se envolvían alrededor de la botella de cerveza, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de algo.

"No estás acostumbrada a ligar hombres, ¿no es así?" le pregunté abruptamente, sin importarme el hecho de que antes se había negado a contestar más preguntas por esta noche. Posó su vista en mí con el ceño fruncido y una vez más me reí de ella.

"No me estoy burlando de ti, sólo estoy señalando algo," dije tratando de quitar el tono burlón de mis palabras, pero fue inútil.

"Cállate Edward. No todos podemos ser putas rabiosas como tú," Bella dijo riendo en respuesta, causando que yo también lo hiciera, ya que la cerveza la estaba poniendo risueña.

"Yo no soy una puta rabiosa, tan sólo sé lo que quiero y no tengo miedo de admitirlo," dije mientras me giraba ligeramente para quedar cara a cara.

"Pienso que es mejor ser honesto acerca de tus intenciones, que mentirle a alguna mujer acerca de lo que deseas," comenté mientras la observaba reírse de mis palabras.

"Ah sí, eso es muy noble de tu parte," ironizó con una risilla que también me hizo reír.

"Como sea, lo que estaba diciendo era que necesitas ayuda con tu juego chica," la molesté y ella aullaba de risa como si le estuviese sugiriendo la cosa más jodidamente divertida.

"¿Ayudarme con mi juego?" cuestionó sin aliento a causa de la risa, mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

"No tengo ningún juego," dijo con un tono algo triste antes de suspirar. Era un suspiro triste, que se alojó en mi pecho y me provocó dolor tan sólo por el sonido de éste.

"Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte con eso," dije alegremente, ganándome una risa que aplacó el dolor dentro de mí.

"Edward Cullen, golfo profesional y mi cómplice," Bella dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo reírme de ella. Lucía tan joven. Era como si el alcohol levantara cualquier peso que la retenía, y con ese peso desaparecido, ella se convertía en esta mujer alegre y hermosa que brillaba cuando sonreía.

"No sé si debamos imprimir las tarjetas de presentación por el momento, pero sí, yo puedo ayudarte," acordé mientras ella se reía de mí. Era bueno escucharla reírse de esa forma, aún cuando era a mis expensas.

"Para empezar, mira mis manos," dije mientras alzaba mis manos delante de ella y eso la hizo reír aún más fuerte.

"Si este es uno de tus chistes acerca de tu pene pequeño, entonces paso," dijo con un bufido que me tomó por sorpresa durante un momento, antes de que agarrara la almohada al lado de mí para aplastarla con ella en señal de protesta.

"Me agrada que tu mente vaya por ese camino chica sucia, pero no, este no es un chiste acerca de penes," protesté fingiendo indignación mientras ella reía de mí.

"Sólo para aclarar, no hay nada de pequeño acerca de mi pene y nunca bromearía sobre ello," dije severamente y ella se carcajeaba.

"Ah claro, claro. Este es un asunto serio. Lo había olvidado," se atacó de risa mientras yo le pegaba con la almohada una vez más.

"Eso es correcto, ahora trata de sacar los malos pensamientos de tu mente por un momento Bella, mientras te doy tu primera lección sobre cómo ligar en bares," dije mientras ella trataba de controlarse. Esperé hasta que no hubo más risa, sólo dándome su brillante sonrisa y esperando a que yo continuara.

"Mira mi mano izquierda. El dedo anular de mi mano izquierda," aclaré mientras ella asentía, antes de mirar mi mano para ver de qué demonios estaba hablando.

"No hay ninguna marca, ni tampoco una línea de bronceado, ¿no es así?" le pregunté mientras ella vía con detenimiento mi mano, como si estuviese tratando de probar que me equivocaba.

"Ese tipo al que habías escogido para ser tu víctima voluntaria, tenía ambas," le expliqué mientras ella miraba de mi mano a mis ojos, sorprendida.

"Lo más probable es que él fuera casado y se habría quitado su anillo de bodas antes de entrar al bar," continué mientras ella me miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par, que eran cálidos y amistosos por la cerveza que había ingerido.

"Necesitas observar eso a menos de que estés bien con el hecho de ser la amante de alguien. No te conozco muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que tú no deseas ese problema," dije asintiendo antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza, mientras ella me observaba con una expresión incierta en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, mientras Bella me miraba con una expresión ilegible, antes de que finalmente ella rompiera el silencio aclarando su garganta para hablar.

"Ella sólo desea lo que no puede tener. Deja de estar siempre disponible para ella y se interesará más en ti," dijo con voz firme y segura, mientras tomé mi turno para mirarla asombrado por su consejo, acerca de una situación de que la que se suponía, ella no sabía nada.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	22. Chapter 22

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 22 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Escuché roncar suavemente a Bella mientras dormía en mi sofá. Se había quedado dormida durante la estúpida película de terror que yo había insistido que viéramos, a pesar de que me había dicho lo mucho que las odiaba. Lloriqueó por eso hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, mientras escondía su rostro detrás de la almohada y se acurrucaba con la manta.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras dormía. Bella Swan era un rompecabezas para mí y, entre más descubría acerca de ella, más deseaba saber. Sus palabras respecto a Leah me habían asombrado, ya que había sido demasiado cuidadoso para que nadie me descubriera, sin embargo, ella lo sabía. Le había dicho que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero ella sólo se rió de mí como si yo fuera un imbécil. Y nunca la corregí, ya que era verdad.

_Ven conmigo. Estoy sola._

Fue como si Leah me contactase en el momento justo. Durante un instante paranoico, me pregunté si Leah tenía algo que ver con esta rara conspiración que Bella estaba fraguando; pero rápidamente lo dejé de lado porque Leah no era así. Ella no tenía la cara de póquer que Bella tenía. Ella no podía aparentar la dulzura y la modestia de Bella. Era un don de Bella y no dudaba que ella lo usaba frecuentemente.

Le respondí un momento después de ver a Bella respirar. Sus susurros callados mezclados con su suave ronquido, eran reconfortantes y no sentí la necesidad de salir hacia la frialdad de una noche de enero, para pasar treinta minutos con Leah en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Habría otros días y otras oportunidades con ella, pero aquella noche solo deseaba la paz que había encontrado. Escribí mi respuesta rápidamente y después apagué mi celular, antes de apagar la TV para irme a dormir, no sin antes asegurarme de que Bella estuviese arropada sobre los colchones de mi sofá, con la manta envuelta alrededor de ella para mantenerla caliente.

_Lo siento, no puedo. Bella está aquí._

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_


	23. Chapter 23

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 23 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Cuando me desperté, el apartamento estaba vacío y la manta perfectamente doblada justo donde Bella había dormido. Me dejó una nota agradeciendo mi hospitalidad y nada más. Me dejó negando con la cabeza mientras me bañaba y me vestía para pasar el Sábado holgazaneando.

No tenía nada que hacer y por ese motivo estaba aburrido. En el pasado habría estado esperando a que Leah llamara, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber de ella después de la plática que sostuve con Bella.

_"No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto Edward," dijo con una voz seria que me sorprendió._

_"A ninguna persona. Nadie debe saber lo que estamos tratando de lograr aquí," me dijo y luego alzó su mano y extendió su dedo meñique, esperando a que yo jurara como niñita._

_"¿Acaso tenemos cinco años otra vez?" Me burlé mientras miraba su mano extendida y ella esperaba a que yo lo prometiera. _

_"Promételo Edward," dijo ignorando mi burla y con su mano derecha, esperando mi promesa._

_"Lo prometo," dije con un suspiro cansado, aceptando hacer cualquier cosa que la chica loca deseara, con tal de hacerla feliz. Entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo, apretándolo mientras me sonreía, complacida de que hubiera aceptado._

Aún estaba perdido pensando en Bella, cuando mi celular timbró alto y vibró. El sonido sorpresivo irrumpió el silencio de la habitación y me hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

"¿Hola?" Murmuré en el teléfono sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," escuché la ronca voz de Leah llenar el espacio entre nosotros.

"Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti Edward," dijo con tono suave, pero mortal, que hizo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi polla se endureciera de emoción. Amaba a Leah de esta forma, tan salvaje, tan enfadada, tan jodidamente mía que dolía estar con ella.

"He estado ocupado. Tú sabes bien lo que es estar ocupado," respondí con un tono aburrido, que sabía sería como echarle leña al fuego que se consumía en el interior de aquella mujer.

"Lo sé, sin embargo espero que estés disponible cada vez que te llamo," dijo firmemente, como si me estuviera recordando una regla no escrita entre nosotros.

"Nunca te prometí eso," dije y luego la escuché echar chispas de ira antes de gritarme una sarta de groserías que me hizo reír ante su indignación.

"Adiós Leah," dije con una risa, terminando la llamada mientras ella continuaba gritándome enojada mientras presionaba la tecla para colgar.

Me senté con el celular en la mano durante un momento, pensando mucho antes de escribir un mensaje, aún cuando no estaba seguro si sería lo más sabio que hacer, dadas las circunstancias de nuestra relación. Presioné enviar antes de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que había muchas posibilidades de que ella me respondiera que no de cualquier forma.

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Gavi por comentar XD_

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	24. Chapter 24

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 24 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Vi como ella corría a través de la nevada para entrar a mi auto. Llevaba puesto un pesado abrigo de invierno con gorro y guantes a juego para luchar contra el frío. Parecía más una pequeña niña que una mujer, mientras venía corriendo al auto, haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberla llamado, ya que cuanto más se acercaba al coche, más me daba cuenta de que no había planeado nada para pasar la tarde junto a ella.

La miré mientras subía al auto y se estremecía con fuerza debido al contraste entre el calor que emanaba de la calefacción y el aire gélido del exterior. Posó su vista en mí, con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos color avellana que me hizo reír, ya que podía notar cuán escéptica estaba acerca de salir juntos, sabiendo que ambos conocíamos que existían buenas razones para que ella estuviese nerviosa.

"Así que, ¿de qué trata todo esto?" me preguntó con media sonrisa, ocultándome su cara de póquer.

"No lo sé," repliqué simplemente, pues en realidad no lo sabía. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no deseaba estar solo en casa y ella era la única persona que pensé en contactar.

Mi contestación dejó el auto en silencio durante un latido de corazón antes de que Bella sacudiera los hombros ante mis palabras, como si estas no importaran.

"Bueno, me estoy muriendo por ver un nuevo thriller político que salió en el cinema Rave," sugirió con una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviera de acuerdo de algún modo con esta extraña cita que había instigado con el mensaje que le mandé.

"Está bien," asentí tensamente antes de conducir hacia el cine, pretendiendo que era normal pasar los sábados por la noche en el cine con Bella Swan.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	25. Chapter 25

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 25 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Caminamos juntos en la oscura noche de enero. Estaba callada, como si aún estuviera pensando en la película, sólo haciendo comentarios aquí y allá cuando le pregunté su opinión.

Llegamos hasta el auto y rápidamente subimos, riéndonos acerca de como el encendido automático era una bendición durante los meses de invierno. Era una conversación trivial, pero era también reconfortante, pues ya la habíamos tenido antes. Éramos buenos para hablar sobre cosas sin importancia.

"Así que, ¿de qué se trata todo esto Edward?" me preguntó mientras conducía hacia su casa. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, causándome que la mirara mientras conducía.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté, repentinamente sintiéndome estúpido por haberla contactado.

"Es decir, ¿qué es todo esto? Los mensajes de texto, la película, esto…" dijo lentamente, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño.

"Yo sólo…yo sólo…" permanecí callado, pues en realidad no tenía una respuesta. Quería salir, sin embargo no tenía nadie a quien llamar. No tenía muchos amigos más allá de Demetri y la idea de llamarle no me cruzó por la mente.

"No me malinterpretes, me alegra que me hayas llamado. Deseaba ver la película y en realidad no tengo amigos del trabajo más que tú…" dijo mientras se justificaba, pero sólo escuché la mitad.

"Tan sólo quería ver si tú querías pasar el rato conmigo, como amigos, ¿sabes? Tampoco tengo muchos amigos y bueno…" tartamudeé como el idiota que me sentía, mientras miraba a la chica que me observaba como un halcón, con sus afilados ojos color avellana.

"¿Amigos?" me cuestionó con un tono de incredulidad y una ceja arqueada, como si estuviese buscando un oscuro motivo que terminaría con ella en mi cama.

"Aunque no lo creas, sé cómo ser amigo de una mujer sin terminar en la cama," me enderecé de nuevo, mientras sentía el ardor de su insulto sobre mi piel.

"¿De verdad?"Preguntó riéndose, haciendo que mi cara se enrojeciera en respuesta.

"¿Quién?"Cuestionó con un tono burlón mientras yo me reía de ella. Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea de que yo no tenía ninguna amiga o de que las únicas mujeres con las que había interactuado habían acabado en mi cama.

"Alice Brandon," debatí altivamente mientras ella se carcajeó sobre mi elección de amigas.

"¿Alice Brandon? ¿Tu asistente?" preguntó con una risa que me forzó a contener un gruñido de rabia.

"Sí, Alice," confirmé asintiendo firmemente y ella se burló de mí.

"¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?" discutió con una sonrisa malévola que me hizo desear sonreírle de vuelta, sin embargo; me contuve.

"El mes que viene," repliqué con seguridad, a pesar de que no tenía ni puta idea de cuándo era su cumpleaños.

"Vaya amigo que eres Edward, ya que es la semana que viene," se burló y yo aferré el volante más duro por el enfado.

"Bueno, como sea," murmuré y ella seguía riéndose.

"Pero puedes estar segura de que nunca intenté llevarla a la cama," me defendí con una sonrisa, tratando de refutar al menos una de sus acusaciones concernientes a mi comportamiento con las mujeres.

"Espero que no, pues estoy bastante segura de que su novia Rosalie te patearía el trasero," se reía mientras yo le rodaba los ojos en respuesta. No tenía idea de que Alice tenía novia, no es que me importara.

"Fácilmente podría detenerla," murmuré, defendiendo mi hombría y haciendo que Bella aullara de risa.

"Sigue creyendo eso," soltó unas risitas justo cuando giré para conducir por la calle en que ella vivía.

"Solo digo Edward, que esto no tiene ningún sentido," dijo con una suave risa cuando se calmó. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, mientras me estacionaba en el camino de entrada para dejarla de vuelta en casa.

"Bueno, después de todas las cosas que he tenido que soportar y que no tienen ningún sentido sobre ti, diría que lo mío es bastante inofensivo," le expliqué con una sonrisa engreída que la hizo suspirar de manera frustrada, antes de abrir la puerta del auto para dejarme por esta noche. Fue solo entonces que caí en la cuenta de que ella sabía demasiado. Sabía acerca de Alice y yo había pasado años trabajando junto a ella sin conocer nada de su vida. No era porque yo fuese distante y la ignorase, era porque Alice era una mujer intensamente privada, quien nunca mostraba sus fotos personales o nada por el estilo sobre su escritorio. Mientras más pensaba en esta información, más extraño me parecía.

"¡Espera!" llamé a Bella justo cuando cerró la puerta del auto detrás de ella. Mi repentino llamado causó que se detuviera y se girara para encararme, mientras yo bajaba la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

"¿Si?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se recargaba en el auto para quedar cara a cara.

"¿Cómo sabes eso de Alice?" cuestioné sin detallar que Alice era una persona muy privada. Miré como los ojos de Bella se iluminaron por un momento debido a mi pregunta antes de que me diera una sonrisa cálida que tenía un toque de maldad, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

"Porque creo que es bueno conocer a las personas con las que te rodeas," dijo con la misma sonrisa que me hacía mirarla con sorpresa, ya que lucía siniestra, y sin embargo, era una respuesta común.

"Eso te ayudaría mucho Edward," dijo suavemente como si de algún modo yo le hubiese fallado.

"Cuídate," susurró antes de dejarme, para correr en el frío aire de la noche hacia su casa.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	26. Chapter 26

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 26 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El lunes llegó y con él un montón de reuniones que me obligaban a pasar mi tiempo con personas que no valían la pena. Deseaba que el día acabara, pero cuanto más lo deseaba parecía que se alargaba más.

"Sr. Cullen, la Sra. Black está aquí para verlo," Alice me avisó por el intercomunicador mientras yo trataba de terminar con la revisión de las modificaciones que Billy quería introducir para el cambio de mando, así como buscar quien sería un buen líder en marketing, ya que en los próximos meses uno de nuestros compañeros se iba a jubilar.

"Jesús, dile que se marche," dije sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba mientras continuaba con mi trabajo, sin importarme que Leah estuviese aquí. Ella sabía cuál era el trato. No encuentros en la oficina. El trabajo era la prioridad, pero nunca me hacía caso.

"Esa no es manera de hablarme," la escuché decir en un tono condescendiente que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, ya que era la forma de ser de Leah. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarla parada en la entrada. Rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El click del seguro se escuchó fuerte en el silencio de mi despacho.

"Bueno Sra. Black, creo que se ha equivocado de oficina. La oficina de su esposo está a cuatro puertas de distancia," la recibí con una sonrisa mientras vi desaparecer su gesto engreído por un instante, para regresar con mayor fuerza.

"Sé exactamente donde se encuentra Jacob, pero no es él a quien yo deseo," ronroneó cuando se alejaba de la puerta. La observé mientras se acercaba más a mí. Había algo en el balanceo de sus caderas y el vaivén de sus tetas que me hipnotizó mientras se pavoneaba delante de mí. Se sabía sensual y eso era una maldición.

"Oh Sr. Cullen," susurró en un tono sensual, con una sonrisa que dejó entrever el hecho de que sabía que iba ganar. Siempre ganaba, ya que usaba la única arma que tenía en mi contra y esa era el sexo. Siempre se trataba de sexo con Leah. Esa era la única manera que ambos conocíamos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" me preguntó con una sonrisa que derrochaba sexo y condescendencia mientras ella soltaba la cinta que sujetaba el vestido gris que llevaba puesto. Dejó que la tela se abriera, mostrándome el encaje rojo brillante que apenas cubría sus amplias tetas y el ápice oscuro entre sus muslos. Tan sólo ver su piel después de casi cuatro semanas de sequia sexual, provocó que mi polla doliera por estar tan dura.

"Sabes que sí, pero también sabes que no soy diferente a los demás hombres que también entretienes," repliqué con un mohín engreído cuando veía como fruncía el ceño por mi acusación, ignorando su piel y el dolor en mi vientre, mientras me burlaba de ella.

"No hay nadie más que tú, maldito cabrón," me siseó, mostrando el fuego que siempre había amado de ella.

"Eso no es verdad," declaré con un tono tranquilo que enfrió el fuego en sus ojos mientras la desmentía.

"Escucha Leah, por más que me complacería entretenerte, no tengo tiempo. Tengo este reporte que debo terminar y…" comencé con un suspiro mientras me pasaba la mano por mi cabello, mostrando la frustración que tenía por un informe sin sentido que Billy me había exigido.

"Bueno, entonces deja que yo te entretenga," murmuró con una sonrisa perversa cuando se arrodilló delante de mí.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	27. Chapter 27

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 27 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Fijé mi mirada en la mesa donde Bella estaba sentada. Tenía la nariz enterrada en el monitor de la computadora y me ignoraba como era usual, pero estaba bien. No estaba de humor para su mirada curiosa o sus peculiares comentarios. Deseaba paz y tranquilidad. Quería que me dejaran solo, pero nunca obtenía lo que deseaba.

"¿Qué va mal?" me preguntó sin mirarme. Estaba agradecido de que no lo hiciera, ya que sus ojos parecían ver a través de mí.

"Nada," dejando que la mentira se deslizara por mi lengua con facilidad. Fue esa mentira sutil la que provocó que dejara el trabajo que estaba realizando para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones eran severos y calculadores, mientras me miraba como si estuviese buscando la mentira escrita sobre mi rostro.

"¿De verdad?" cuestionó, mirándome con una ceja arqueada que mostraba su actitud de sabelotodo, la cual parecía siempre brillar cuando estábamos juntos. Era típicamente entrañable, pero no estaba de humor para que me psicoanalizara. No después de lo que pasó con Leah.

"Sí," declaré sintiéndome un poco enfermo, mientras contenía la enfermiza confesión que se posaba amarga en la punta de mi lengua.

No, no estoy bien. Estaba con Leah y en vez de sentirme relajado, me sentí más intranquilo que antes de usar su talentosa boca como mecanismo de relajación.

"Luces tan nervioso como una puta en la iglesia," rió perversamente mientras me miraba con ojos severos y luego esperó mientras lo hacia, dejando que el silencio se posara entre nosotros. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Estos eran oscuros y demandantes. Y mantuvieron mi vista con una confianza burlona, como si Bella supiera que Leah me había chupado la polla esa tarde. Era desconcertante y me dejó nauseabundo, sin embargo; no podía apartar la vista.

"Deja de mirarme así," demandé, tratando de romper el peculiar hechizo que ella tenía sobre mí, pero no pude ya que fui incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Mirarte como?" preguntó de manera provocadora, pero la mirada severa en sus ojos permanecía.

"Como si estuvieras esperando que te confiese un asesinato o algo así," murmuré con un suspiro y finalmente aparte mi vista de ella, pero la sensación de nausea permaneció. La risa de Bella rompió el silencio entre nosotros, mientras miraba hacia la ventana para evadir de nuevo sus ojos.

"Lo siento. Mi papá era policía, así que supongo que lo aprendí de él o al menos eso es lo que…" dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció un poco cuando se quedó callada.

"¿Tu papá era policía?" le pregunté más sorprendido que nunca, ya que esta era la primera pieza de información real acerca de ella que había compartido conmigo. Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla, pues cuando me miró lo hizo con una expresión nerviosa en el rostro.

"Es el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo," me confesó con una sonrisa débil mientras yo asentía, casi alentándola a que me dijera más.

"Apuesto que fue difícil cuando estabas creciendo," alenté, presionándola para que me dijera más, o en realidad cualquier cosa, acerca de su vida.

"Lo fue, pero lo amo, así que fue bueno," dijo con una suave sonrisa de pura felicidad.

"Es por eso que tienes asombrosas habilidades para interrogar," la molesté y luego vi como sonreía mientras su expresión se suavizaba; llevándose lo sombrío de su rostro y remplazándolo por una ligereza que la hacía brillar y mostrarse más bella.

"Sí, bueno, no sabes lo que es un interrogatorio hasta que llegas a casa después de la hora acordada sin tus bragas puestas," dijo con una risita, mientras miraba a la nada como si estuviese perdida en un recuerdo que la hizo sonreír.

"Bella, ¿llegaste a tu casa una hora más tarde y sin bragas?" la molesté, esperando escuchar más de sus aventuras, mientras trataba de imaginarme a esta chica tan seria como una adolescente despreocupada, quien puso a prueba las reglas y la paciencia de su padre. No podía imaginármelo, ya que la mujer que estaba sentada delante de mí era la epítome del profesionalismo y el decoro.

Bella me miró con sus oscuros ojos, mientras salía de su feliz recuerdo.

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo," susurró como si fuera una confesión, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y una risa surgía con tristeza antes de que apartara la vista de mí una vez más.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Nos leemos hasta el martes._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	28. Chapter 28

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 28 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La tarde finalmente se convirtió en noche y, mientras pasaban las horas, permanecí totalmente tranquilo y relajado al lado de Bella. Ella era una fuerza pacífica en la sala, que, con su enfoque suave y sus comentarios sarcásticos, me aportaba la tranquilidad necesaria para poder relajarme.

"¿Entonces, quieres ir a cenar?" Le pregunté rápidamente, después de pensar durante los últimos 20 minutos en las pocas ganas que tenia de volver a mi apartamento vacío. En el momento que las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, Bella volteó a verme con una mirada sorprendida, que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera de nervios una vez más, antes de que ella la disfrazara con una mirada de indiferencia.

"Te estás volviendo terriblemente apegado a mí, Edward," bromeó, aunque pude notar un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Aparté la mirada cuando sentí un aguijonazo de vergüenza. No podía confesarle que necesitaba de su presencia pacífica para poder mantener a raya la inquietud que tenía por dentro.

"Lo sé," murmuré mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No quería mirarla a sus ojos oscuros y admitir mi debilidad por ella. Apareció un denso silencio entre nosotros que me mantenía pegado a la silla mientras Bella se dedicaba a organizar su trabajo antes de marcharse.

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro de derrota cuando dejó de mover los papeles que estaba organizando. Fue esa derrota la que trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro, ya que sabía que de una manera extraña le había ganado.

Después del trabajo ambos nos dirigimos a un tranquilo restaurante italiano. Era pequeño y oscuro. Tenía un toque de romanticismo, pero no había nada de mágico o romántico en la manera en la que Bella estaba sentada allí, delante mío, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de secretos que se negaba a compartir. Eran esos secretos los que me atraían. Me hacían querer pasar tiempo junto a ella y descubrir cada sucio y oscuro secreto que me escondía, empezando por su necesidad por ayudarme.

Apenas habíamos hablado, optando en su lugar por el silencio confortable que parecía que siempre nos rodeaba. La vi comer su berenjena a la parmesana y yo comía mi muy sabrosa lasaña mientras ambos bebíamos vino.

"Bella, nena. ¿Eres tú?" Escuché a una mujer gritar mientras Bella se paralizaba junto a mí. Miré hacia Bella y vi como él pánico se apoderaba de su rostro, antes de que la máscara de felicidad se estableciera sobre sus rasgos encantadores.

"Mamá," Bella saludó en un tono jovial que casi me sorprende mientras la vi mirar a la mujer que apareció delante de nuestra pequeña mesa,

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la mujer preguntó con una brillante sonrisa que parecía genuinamente complacida, mientras sus ojos iban de Bella hacia mí.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo," Bella dijo con tono forzado, haciéndome reír con su reacción; el tono cortante de irritación era típico de la chica que yo conocía demasiado bien.

"A Harry le apetecía la comida italiana," contestó con una risilla, señalando al hombre alto que permanecía entre las sombras detrás de ella.

"¿Quién es él? la mujer preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos color avellana y una sonrisa burlona que era claramente como la de Bella.

"Mamá, este es Edward Cullen," Bella murmuró en un tono que estaba lleno de temor. Podía notar su molestia en el ceño fruncido que tenía, mientras la mujer llamada Renee estrechaba mi mano animadamente y parloteaba acerca del placer que era conocerme.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal pasaron el fin de semana?_

_Aquí les traigo este pequeño capítulo. Me ausenté varios días, así que esperen varias actualizaciones durante lo que resta del día de hoy._

_Mañana seguiré actualizando como normalmente lo había estado haciendo. Es decir, subiré tres capítulos diarios._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	29. Chapter 29

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 29 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu madre?" Le pregunté a Bella cuando la acompañaba a su auto. La miré mientras caminábamos y noté su ceño fruncido. Había estado así desde que su madre se marchó de nuestra mesa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad en sus ojos, mientras apartaba de su mente cualquier pensamiento que le estaba provocando el ceño fruncido.

"Ella parecía sorprendida de verte salir conmigo," expliqué y luego escuché su burla por mi declaración.

"¿Eso es lo que estamos haciendo Edward?" me preguntó con una risa mientras yo farfullaba en respuesta.

"Es decir, de haber sabido que estábamos en un cita, te hubiera hecho pagar mi cena," bromeó mientras la miraba boquiabierto durante un instante, antes de replicar.

"Y yo hubiera esperado que te acostaras conmigo a cambio," dije con un tono arrogante que la hizo reírse de mí.

"¿Por una cena de 8 dólares?" se burló de mí, como si yo fuera el loco de nosotros dos.

"Debiste salir con chicas muy fáciles, si todo lo que necesitaste fue una cena de 8 dólares para llevártelas a la cama," se burló mientras le pegaba juguetonamente con el codo en las costillas. No tenía corazón para confesarle que nunca había tenido una cita. Estaba más que feliz con los polvos de una sola noche, ya que casi nunca me molestaba en mantener a las mujeres interesadas en mí con cenas y tragos.

"Cállate," musité y ella siguió riéndose de mí, mientras esperaba a que pescara sus llaves en el fondo de su bolso.

"Oh Edward, eres tan fácil," se burló y yo le rodé los ojos, mientras abría la puerta y se metía a encender el auto.

Bella ya llevaba un largo trecho conduciendo mientras yo permanecía allí, mirándola irse, antes de que me diera cuenta de que nunca contestó mi pregunta.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por los errores que encontraron en el capítulo anterior. El archivo lo subí desde mi iPod y algo pasó con el formato, que algunas palabras se juntaron. Mañana o pasado mañana lo corregiré, pues si lo hago hoy, el capítulo desaparecera durante más de una hora y no se podrá abrir hasta que los cambios sean asimilados._

_Dicho lo anterior, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	30. Chapter 30

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 30 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la sensación del sexo. El empuje y la salida. El placer y el ardor que anhelaba hasta el punto de la locura, mientras perseguía la felicidad efímera del orgasmo.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que no iba a haber más Leah, sin embargo, cada vez que ella se aparecía en mi puerta húmeda y lista, cambiaba de parecer. Pensaba lo fácil que era esto, ella era fácil y follarla era mucho más simple que perseguir a alguien en un bar. Fue este razonamiento defectuoso que me trajo aquí, con mi polla enterrada profundamente en ella mientras tiraba fuerte de su cabello en sincronía con mis estocadas.

"¡Oh Dios!" Leah gimió ruidosamente antes de mustiar una confusa mezcla de tonterías, cuando sentí su coño apretar y temblar alrededor de mí, mientras ella caía de frente sobre el incómodo colchón de la habitación de hotel que nos había rentado para esta "reunión".

Traté de concéntrame en la sensación del orgasmo de Leah en busca del mío, pero no pude. Mi esfuerzo fue en balde, ya que no importaba cuán cerca estaba de alcanzarlo, simplemente éste no llegaba. Entre más cerca del clímax estaba, más frustrado me sentía, hasta que me salí de Leah con un gruñido y ella cayó sobre la cama, inerte y completamente agotada, mientras yo seguía duro como una puta roca y sintiéndome miserable.

Escuché su pesada respiración mientras permanecía bocabajo sobre el colchón y yo me cubría el rostro con mis manos, forzándome a relajar; sin embargo, no pude pues mi mente no dejaba de trabajar. Fue inútil y también lo fue en ese momento con Leah.

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema?" me preguntó con un gruñido mientras rodaba sobre la cama para mirarme. Su cabello era una puta desgracia debido a mis tirones y sus ojos tenían anillos de rímel corrido bajo ellos. Se veía fatal, pero completamente satisfecha, mientras yo, por otra parte, estaba emputado y miserable a causa de ella.

"Ninguno," mustié mientras me levantaba de la cama y ella me observaba. Aún estaba dolorosamente erecto cuando me vestí. Necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarme de ella, ya que su sonrisa engreída sólo aumentó mi irritación.

"¿No vas a terminar?" me preguntó señalando mi polla, mientras ésta brincaba y me ponía los bóxers, sólo para hacer un gesto de molestia cuando la traté de acomodar dentro de mis vaqueros.

"No," dije sin mirarla y me puse la camiseta interior.

"¿Por qué no?" puso mala cara mientras continuaba vistiéndome y ella permanecía allí, desnuda, orgullosa y dispuesta para que mis ojos se dieran un festín con su carne.

"Porque me tengo que ir," murmuré, apartando mi vista de ella cuando abrió sus piernas, dejándome ver su coño rosado como una invitación, pero no pude. Mi mente estaba yendo a mil por hora. No podía dejar de pensar sobre el trabajo, Bella, o demonios, incluso Jacob, para disfrutar este momento de perverso placer como lo solía hacer.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Leah demandó bruscamente cuando se levantó, sin molestarse en cubrirse y recordándome una vez más que ésta mujer no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza.

Su pregunta me caló profundamente, causando que volteara y la mirara durante un largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Honestamente no lo sé," confesé mientras me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón en el que ella estaba sentada. El silencio entre nosotros era pesado y estaba a punto de atraparme mientras permanecía allí, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, aparte de huir de la habitación.

"¿Acaso nada de esto te molesta?" le pregunté, finalmente dándole voz a la pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas durante días.

"¿A qué te refieres?" replicó con una mirada de preocupación que me sorprendió, ya que Leah nunca se preocupaba por nada, excepto por ella misma.

"Es decir, estas casada carajo y, sin embargo, aquí estamos…" murmuré con un ademan que la hizo reírse de mí.

"Oh Sr. Cullen, ¿finalmente te está remordiendo la conciencia?" ironizó mientras yo le rodaba los ojos y me negaba a admitir que tal vez tenía razón.

"Digo, Jacob se pasa todo el día tratando de meterse debajo de las faldas de Bella," declaré, ignorando su risa.

"Él coquetea con ella y la molesta, y…" tartamudeé, tratando de desmostarle que esta situación entre ella y yo, y también entre Bella y Jacob, estaba un poco jodida.

"Jacob puede intentarlo todo lo que quiera, pero Bella lo ha odiado desde el primer día que lo conoció," dijo con una carcajada que me tomó desprevenido.

"Él solía decirle a todo mundo que ellos estaban saliendo juntos, hasta que Bella le exigió que parara con todo eso. Luego Jacob les dijo a todos que habían roto, pero jamás fue verdad, ella odia hasta sus putas entrañas," Leah dijo con una risa honesta, como si aquello no fuera nada importante.

"¿Por qué ella lo odia?" pregunté y ella me miró con curiosidad, provocándome apartar mi vista.

"Oh Edward, ¿te gusta Bella?" Leah se burló mientras yo me la quitaba de encima enfadado. Me gusta Bella, pero no en la forma en que ella lo había insinuado. Bella es inteligente y divertida. Ella me atrae y siempre pide lo mejor de mí. Seguro, es hermosa, pero trato de no pensar en ella de esa manera. Estaba tratando de no mezclar negocios con el placer, ya que había fallado horriblemente con Leah.

"¡Cállate!" murmuré mientras ella cacareaba como una gallina por mi evidente irritación.

"Escucha, Jacob puede coquetear todo lo que quiera con Bella, pero él sabe que no va a llegar a ningún lado con eso," dijo con una risa cuando me levanté una vez más, abotonándome los vaqueros con un siseó de incomodidad, ya que mi pene estaba aplastado por la tela. Tomé mis zapatos y comencé a ponérmelos, cuando otro pensamiento se filtró en mi mente.

"¿Por qué te casaste con él?" le pregunté. Sorprendiéndola con mi pregunta, mientras sus oscuros ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por un instante, antes de dar un profundo respiro.

"Jacob quería una esposa que luciera bien a su lado. Quería a alguien que pudiera sonreír y ser bonita cuando se le ordenara," dijo con un tono reflexivo que me tomó desprevenido, ya que pude notar que su respuesta fue honesta.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" la provoqué, sabiendo jodidamente bien que yo no era el primer amante que ella tenía desde que se casó con Jacob hace siete años.

"Quería dinero y el privilegio que viene con él," dijo con una sacudida de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia. Mi mirada de incredulidad la hizo suspirar antes de que hablara de nuevo.

"No me mires como si hubiera vendido mi alma a cambio de dinero. Jacob obtiene lo que desea. Él quería una mujer bonita y dispuesta a esperar por él. Yo quería un hombre que me diera cualquier cosa que deseara y estaba dispuesta a hacerme de la vista gorda. Es un buen acuerdo y somos felices," declaró firmemente, defendiendo su jodido matrimonio mientras la miraba boquiabierto.

"No actúes como si eso no te beneficiara Edward," continuó con dureza, mientras yo tomaba mi abrigo de invierno para dejarla una vez más, sintiéndome más insatisfecho que cuando había entrada en la habitación. Me puse el abrigo y me marché mientras Leah grita casi de una forma enloquecida detrás de mí, exigiéndome que me diera cuenta de todas las cosas maravillosas que obtuve por follara; sin embargo, no pude visualizar ninguna de ellas cuando salí hacia la oscura noche invernal.

Conduje hasta mi casa, ignorando la necesidad que sentía por llamar a Bella. Se me estaban agotando las excusas para verla y no me atrevía a confesarle que su extraño silencio me tranquilizaba. En su lugar, opté por comprar comida para llevar y conducir rápido a casa. Dejé la comida en la mesa y me dirigí hacia la ducha para quitarme el olor del perfume floral de Leah de mi piel.

Tallé mi cuerpo, ignorando mi polla dolorida hasta que finalmente fui capaz de tomarla entre mis manos para tratar de satisfacer las palpitaciones de incomodidad, causadas por no alcanzar mi clímax. No me tomó mucho tiempo, pues mi imaginación divagó por las diferentes mujeres con las que había estado, mientras me acariciaba duro y rápido, buscando el orgasmo que mi mente me había negado cuando estaba enterrado en Leah.

Podía sentir el crecimiento del ardor en mi vientre, cuando las imágenes de piel expuesta y coños que había usado, se convirtieron en imágenes más suaves. Estaban las curvas de sus caderas, el trazo de sus clavículas, sus pechos y la curva de sus labios en una sonrisa. Mi menté se inundó con el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios y el suave gemido que ella hacía cuando probaba algo rico. Fueron todas esas imágenes metales; de una mujer que nunca mostró interés por mí, más allá de las ocasionales cenas y caminatas hacia su auto, las que provocaron el blanco calor de mi orgasmo negado durante mucho tiempo. No pude detener la fuerza de éste cuando me sacudió, causando que mis rodillas doblaran y que mi espalda se arqueara en respuesta a la reacción de mi cuerpo. Me dejo jadeando cuando me desplomé sobre los fríos azulejos del baño, en lo que parecía ser la derrota más gloriosa de todos los tiempos, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha lavaba mi semen.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sé que esto es algo parecido a un adelanto, pero como lo he estado leyendo en algunos comentarios, quería hacerles saber que Bella no es lesbiana ni tampoco bisexual. Ella tan sólo desea algo más que Edward Cullen. Sé que esto es algo que va en contra de la formula de FF, pero para aquellos que han leído mis demás historias; estoy segura que desde ya saben que yo no siempre sigo las tan llamadas reglas de Fanfiction.**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	31. Chapter 31

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 31 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Los días se confundía uno con otro mientras éstos transcurrían. Durante el día trabajaba en cualquier tarea que me era asignada y por la noche salía a cenar con Bella. Nos decíamos prácticamente nada él uno al otro durante el día, y luego nos sentábamos frente a frente sin hablar por la noche.

Entre más callada ella era, más frustrado me sentía. Era como si la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que era Bella Swan se sentara delante de mí todos los días y; sin embargo, no podía resolverlo.

Estaba observando su puerta al otro lado del pasillo, manteniendo mi puerta abierta para poder ver quién iba y venía a verla sin tener que preguntarle. Hacía eso con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando con ella, pero día tras día, Bella no tenía visitas a excepción de Jacob, Billy, Demetri y, ocasionalmente, los directores de los diferentes departamentos. No había razón para sus visitas; sin embargo, ellos venían a verla. Estaba observando su puerta cuando Demetri salió de ésta a media risa. Era ruidosa y feliz, pero no fue su risa la que me sorprendió. Fue la de ella. Bella brillaba y rebosaba de felicidad. La hacía resplandecer y verla de esa manera casi me dejó sin aliento.

La observé mientras Demetri se marchó, hasta que ella se volteó para encontrarme mirándola. Había tratado de evitar su mirada desde aquella noche en que había fantaseado con ella en la ducha, ya que me sentía culpable por ello y estaba seguro que podía notar los pensamientos impuros que tenía en mi cabeza concernientes a ella. Sin embargo, no pude apartar la vista cuando arqueó una ceja, dándome una mirada inquisitiva. Era en ese instante que usualmente desviaba mi mirada y ella se marchaba dejándome sólo, pero esta vez no fue así.

Escuche sus suaves pisadas cruzar el espacio entre nuestras oficinas, hasta que entró a la mía cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué va mal?" me preguntó en un tono monótono que me pilló desprevenido. No había preocupación en su voz en lo absoluto, y eso me dejo sintiéndome de algún modo enfadado.

"Nada está mal," repliqué sin mirarla y tragándome los nervios que se estaban fraguando en mi estómago.

"Ah jamh," murmuró, y escuché como se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio mientras mi corazón se estremecía en mi pecho. De todas las veces que ella me había ignorado cuando quería respuestas, había elegido esta ocasión para ponerme atención; cuando todo lo que deseaba era que se marchara.

Miré a la mujer que había plagado mis sueños, solo para encontrarla viéndome. Estaba esperando que yo me rindiera y hablara, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Es sólo que estoy tratando de entenderte," confesé y ella escondió su sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?" respondió mientras encontró mi mirada con una segura suya.

"Todo mundo tiene motivaciones, pero no puedo descifrar las tuyas," continué, queriendo borrar terriblemente esa sonrisa de su rostro con mis palabras o mis acciones, pero no tenía nada que usar en su contra y el besarla sólo acabaría en un acto violento de su parte.

"¿Qué motivaciones?" se rió de mí cuando me recliné en la silla, observando sus movimientos. Tenía una gracia en ella que otras mujeres no poseían. Tal vez era la seguridad con la que se conducía. O tal vez era algo más que no me había percatado acerca de esta mujer. No estaba seguro; tan sólo sabía que me atraía de la manera más terrible.

"Las típicas. Ya sabes, sexo, codicia y autopromoción," le dije rápidamente mientras me sonreía de una manera afectiva, como si me estuviera siguiendo el juego.

"No hay tal autopromoción contigo aquí. La codicia no es una opción; ya que ésta, estaría ligada a la autopromoción, en el sentido de que tú deberías estar persiguiendo el puesto de Jacob en vez de promoverme a mí para obtenerlo," le dije estudiándola, mientras ella se sentaba delante de mí. No delataba nada con su pequeña sonrisa, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

"¿Qué hay del sexo?" bromeó con una risilla perversa. Era como si ella supiese que era la estrella de mis sesiones de autocomplacencia matutinas en la ducha y, por un breve instante, quise morir de vergüenza, pues ella sería la última persona que quisiera que supiese sobre mi malsana atracción hacia ella.

"No lo creo. Odias a Jacob. No creo que Billy logre tener una erección sin la ayuda de pastillas y tú nunca te me has insinuado," respondí, tragándome el comentario de que deseaba que lo hiciera.

"Es verdad," murmuró con esa maldita sonrisa burlona que plagaba mis fantasías.

"Todas ellas son buenas motivaciones, pero seré honesta Edward; te falta una," me provocó con un guiño, causando que un aguijonazo de calor me atravesara mientras ella se ponía de pie y se alejaba lentamente, dejándome ver el contoneo de su trasero cuando, una vez más, me abandonó.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	32. Chapter 32

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 32 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Entonces, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?" le pregunté a Bella mientras entraba a su oficina sin anunciarme. Sonrió delante el monitor de su computadora, antes de voltear a verme con la misma sonrisa cálida con la que me recibía cada vez que la invitaba a cenar.

"Esta es la segunda ocasión que me lo preguntas hoy," señaló mientras yo sacudía los hombros como explicación, pero ella sabía mejor.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó mientras permanecí ahí de pie, sintiéndome repentinamente expuesto por alguna razón, tratando de revelar la verdadera razón de por qué la invitaba a cenar conmigo esa noche.

"Mis padres están en la ciudad y si tu vas conmigo, entonces mi mamá me dejará tranquilo," solté, sin importarme que estaba admitiendo utilizarla para desviar la preocupación innecesaria de mi madre por estar soltero. Esperé, casi estando seguro de que mi confesión le provocaría una fuerte carcajada, la cual había aprendido a disfrutar, pero en su lugar ella sólo suspiró.

"Ojalá pudiera, pero esta noche no puedo Edward. Tengo planes; sin embargo, estaré libre mañana si todavía me necesitas como un escudo humano. Pero debo advertirte que si lo hacemos, entonces estarás en deuda conmigo," dijo en un tono serio, pero podía notar su buen humor entre la broma que hizo.

"Mañana en la noche a las siete; Johnny's Steakhouse, viste de azul," ladré las ordenes cuando salí de la oficina con una sonrisa complacida, mientras se reía de mis demandas, como si estuviera acostumbrada a estas, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que ella era quien daba las órdenes entre nosotros dos.

"¿Por qué azul?" me gritó, haciendo que me detuviera dándome cuenta del error que cometí al pedirle que usara ese color, ya que no podía decirle que el azul la hacía lucir hermosa sin verme como un idiota. Así que mejor opté por la salida fácil.

"Hace que tus tetas luzcan más grandes," le respondí con una mirada lasciva mientras movía mis cejas de manera insinuante, que sabía la haría aullar de risa debido a mi ridículo comportamiento. Sonreí cuando la vi levantarme el dedo medio en respuesta, antes de regresar a cualquier trabajo en el que había estado enfocada.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	33. Chapter 33

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 33 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran el epítome de ex hippies, con su actitud vergonzosa y su necesidad por salvar a un mundo que no deseaba ser salvado. Siempre se indignaban a causa de alguna injusticia social y perseguían el cambio necesario. Pero también eran mi mamá y mi papá.

"¡Rayne!" mamá prácticamente me gritó cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento para darles la bienvenida. No tuve tiempo para responderle, pues ella me atrajo en un abrazo fuerte, al cual rápidamente se le unió mi papá. Su abrazo me estaba sofocando pero no por la fuerza del este, sino por la vergüenza de escuchar mi nombre real.

"Mamá, habíamos acordado que me llamarías Edward," declaré firmemente mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre, pero ella se negaba a soltarme. Miré a mi padre, quien sólo me dio una sonrisa tímida y sacudió la cabeza.

"Tú siempre serás mi gotita de Rayne [**literalmente se traduce como 'mi gotita de lluvia'**]," susurró antes de presionar un suave beso contra mi mejilla, justo como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño. Eran estos recuerdos culposos que me hacían guardar mis comentarios, ya que sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, aún cuando el nombre que me dio era humillante.

Cuando por fin entraron al apartamento, ellos miraron alrededor declarando que era muy frío e impersonal, y yo sólo pensaba en Bella. Maldita sea ella y su vida social, de la cual no sabía nada. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus planes para la noche, pero parecía raro ya que casi todas las noches las pasaba conmigo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está la chica que pasa las noches contigo?" mamá preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras me miraba expectante. Quería conocer a Bella todo porque Bella había cometido el fatal error de contestar el teléfono por mí, cuando yo intentaba abrir una botella de vino. Habló con mi mamá durante apenas cinco minutos antes de que Esme anunciara que no había duda de que yo había encontrado mi alma gemela. Fue cursi y ridículo, pero esa era mamá. Sólo estaba agradecido de que Bella nunca llegó a escucharla.

"Tenía planes esta noche, pero mañana vendrá con nosotros," le aseguré y después la escuché contarle a mi padre acerca de Bella mientras yo huía hacia la cocina.

"Sabes, es difícil domar a tu madre," papá dijo con una risa antes de que ella entrara, continuando su plática sobre Bella y apartamentos fríos.

"Lo sé, pero intentémoslo," declaré cuando él me sonrió. Papá siempre alentaba sus fantasías y Bella era el nuevo interés de mi madre.

"Trataré de evitar que asuste a la chica," prometió con una risa antes de palmearme la espalda en un gesto cariñoso, que me hizo rodar los ojos en respuesta. Tomé mi celular sin pensarlo y envié un rápido mensaje de texto a Bella.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

Me contestó inmediatamente mientras permanecía de pie, dando un profundo respiro antes de regresar una vez más con mis padres.

_¿Me quieres ahí sufriendo contigo?_

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír mientras miraba a mis padres que estaba viendo las fotos colgadas en la pared, no es que algo hubiera cambiado en los últimos seis meses desde que ellos habían estado aquí. Esperé un momento y luego presioné la tecla para enviarle un mensaje antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien.

_¿Nos vemos más tarde?_

Mi mensaje pareció encontrar un silencio mientras esperaba su respuesta. Tardó lo que pareció ser una eternidad antes de que mi teléfono sonara con su respuesta.

_No puedo. Tengo una cita y espero tener suerte ;)_

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	34. Chapter 34

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 34 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La cena me puso de mal humor, ya que mi mamá estaba loca y mi papá sólo sonreía mientras la dejaba actuar como una idiota. Me costó mucho sentarme ahí y tolerarlos, mientras cenábamos en un pequeño café al que insistieron ir.

Entre el desquiciante interrogatorio de mi madre y la historia melosa de mi padre sobre su último viaje a África, mi mente divagaba hacia Bella. Me preguntaba con quién había salido. ¿Era alguien del trabajo? ¿Alguien que yo conocía? Al final no importaba. El sexo era tan sólo sexo, y mientras la deseaba, comprendía su necesidad de satisfacer su apetito sexual. Lo comprendía bastante bien y no podía envidiar lo que fuese que ella obtuviera de ello. Lo que no comprendía era el ligero ardor de irritación que sentí al pensar en eso.

Nunca me había molestado en el pasado si las mujeres con las que me veía, buscaban placer con otro. En varias ocasiones estuve agradecido, ya que eso significaba que no se apegarían a mí, pero esto era un poco diferente. No era que estuviese molesto por la idea de Bella estando allá afuera con otro, sino más bien, estaba molesto por el evidente desaire que recibí de ella por no considerarme para ayudarle con sus necesidades.

"¡Demetri!" mamá gritó fuertísimo, sacándome de mis reflexiones anunciando su llegada.

"Esme, que gusto verte," oí decir a mi amigo cuando me giré para encontrarlo inclinándose para abrazar a mi mamá, antes de abrazar a mi padre también. Demetri era una de las pocas personas que permitía conocieran a mis padres, así que cuando Bella no pudo venir, le llamé a él en su lugar. Él encajaba fácilmente en la conversación y su sonrisa hacía sonrojar a mamá.

"¿Escuchaste que Bella está saliendo con Alec del departamento legal?" él me susurró, en una manera discreta que me hizo reír.

Alec del departamento legal.

Él era ruidoso y temerario. Era apuesto, casi demasiado apuesto hasta el punto de que las personas cuestionasen su apariencia. Se le conocía por tener un gran ego y una polla de igual tamaño, si es que creías los rumores que las putillas de finanzas se contaban entre ellas. Desafortunadamente para mí, siempre las escuchaba hablar, ya que no sentían vergüenza al hablar sobre sexo, no importaba quien estuviese a un lado de ellas.

"Es una extraña elección," dijo mientras negué con mi cabeza, ya que no lo era. No estaba sorprendido por su elección, ya que ésta era una segura. Él no esperaría nada de ella a cambio, excepto tal vez la repetición del acto sexual. Si el sexo era bueno, ella lo llamaría de nuevo y si no, seguiría adelante y elegiría a otro candidato dispuesto. Era un arreglo perfecto y nada de ello me preocupaba, pues él no acapararía su tiempo y entonces ella aún tendría tiempo para mí.

"Escuché que ella tenía una cita, pero no con quien," respondí mientras sacudía mi cabeza, tratando de sacar la imagen de Bella con él. Era demasiado fácil imaginarlos juntos, ya que había fantaseado con ella en todas las posiciones posibles.

"Te estás tomando esto mejor de lo que yo esperaba," dijo con una ligera risa mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" le respondí cuando mi mamá parloteaba con una camarera acerca de que yo necesitaba una novia, mientras yo las ignoraba a ambas.

"Sexo es sexo," continué mientras me miraba boquiabierto y asombrado.

"Pensé que ella te gustaba," Demetri me susurró, evidenciando mi encaprichamiento con Bella.

"Me gusta, pero esto no importa. El sexo no significa nada, es una reacción química. Es una liberación. No es nada más que eso, así que si eso es todo, entonces no hay mayor problema," murmuré, sacudiendo los hombros restándole importancia, mientras mi mamá me daba aquella sonrisa que tanto me hacía sentir incómodo.

"Esa es una manera muy frívola de ver las cosas," murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de mantener la conversación sólo entre nosotros dos; pero no importaba. Mis padres sabían cómo es que yo me sentía con respecto al sexo y cómo todo ese asunto se trataba solamente de una reacción química. Fueron ellos quienes me enseñaron que el sexo era para el placer y si los sentimientos venían con éste, entonces que así fuera. Pero no era necesario sentir algo, más allá de la atracción para tener sexo.

"¿Frívola o sincera?" le cuestioné cuando volvió a mirarme con una mirada casi decepcionada en sus ojos.

"Frívola Edward," confirmó en voz baja justo cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar una vez más acerca de un amigo en Italia, con el que se había quedado unas cuantas semanas.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sé que algunas santurronas querrán que Edward se vuelva loco con la idea de Bella estando con otro hombre. Pero debo advertirles, yo no soy ninguna santurrona cuando de fanfiction se trata.**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	35. Chapter 35

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 35 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta a las seis en punto. No tenía duda de que se trataba de Bella. Siempre era puntual y, a pesar de que prácticamente la estaba aventando hacia los leones, ella había llegado a la hora acordada. Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada, ignorando la charla sin sentido de mi madre mientras abría la puerta.

Bella estaba de pie en el pasillo cubriéndose con su abrigo negro de invierno y con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Tenía una brillante sonrisa y parecía contenta de verme, pero no tanto como yo de verla.

"Gracias a Dios que estás aquí," gruñí, causando que se riera fuertemente de mí.

"Ellos no pueden ser tan malos," murmuró con una sonrisa mientras me hacía a un lado para permitirle entrar y esperaba a que me entregara su abrigo. Cuando se lo quitó, lo colgué en el perchero que se localizaba justo a su lado.

"Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando al terminar la noche," bromeé y ella sonrió en respuesta. No tenía idea en lo que se había metido al aceptar esta invitación a cenar, pero estaba agradecido de que ella hubiese aceptado.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras permanecía ahí, agitando la mano sobre ella misma, como si estuviera exhibiéndose. Bella lucía hermosa con su vestido de cóctel azul marino y con unas zapatillas a juego, pero ella siempre se veía hermosa, así que esto no era fuera de lo normal. La miré de cerca antes de notar que estaba arqueando su espalda, mostrándome las tetas con una amplia sonrisa provocadora en su rostro, haciéndome soltar una risotada que traté de enmascarar con una mirada seria de consideración.

"¿Crees que lucen más grandes?" me preguntó con una risilla, mientras me mordía el labio para contener la mía. Se estaba mofando de mi exigencia de que usara azul con mi tonta excusa acerca de sus tetas.

"Sí, lucen más grandes," admití lentamente, levantando mis manos como si fuera a tomar sus tetas entre éstas.

"Pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, así que necesito confirmar si tus tetas en verdad son grandes," la miré con una sonrisa traviesa mientras acercaba aún más mis manos, casi tocando sus tetas antes de que ella me diera un manotazo con una carcajada estridente y contagiosa. Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de mis padres, quienes pronto nos estaba mirando desde el pasillo, mientras Bella trataba se apartar mis manos de su pecho. En el instante en que Bella notó que estábamos siendo observados, se paralizó como un venado encandilado por las luces de un auto y se incomodó porque nos habían sorprendido jugando. Fue ese momento vergonzoso que planeé utilizar para romper el hielo, ya que sabía que ella nunca entendería que no había nada que pudiéramos ser sorprendidos haciendo, que asombrara u ofendiera a mis padres.

"Mamá y papá, esta es Bella Swan," dije con una sonrisa y con ella aferrándose de mis muñecas, mientras continuaba tratando se tocarla sin tener éxito. Vi su rostro cuando le dio una tensa sonrisa a mis padres y mi mamá avanzaba para abrazarla, inmediatamente seguida por mi padre. Podía sentir como Bella se tensaba a mi lado, mientras ellos se acercaban más. Quería traer de vuelta la risa que Bella y yo a menudo compartíamos con facilidad, así que con una sonrisa picara hacia Bella; continué tratando de tocarla como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, no es que aquello les importase mucho a mis padres. Ellos asumían que estaba durmiendo con Bella y estarían más sorprendidos al saber que en realidad no pasaba nada entre ella y yo.

"¿Acaso no lucen bonitas sus tetas esta noche?" les pregunté con una amplia sonrisa juguetona dirigida hacia Bella, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mis muñecas y sonreía la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había visto agraciar su rostro.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	36. Chapter 36

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 36 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Johnny's estaba oscuro y vivaz con la banda de jazz que siempre tocaba los sábados por las noches. Caminamos a través de los comensales con Bella aferrada a mi brazo y mis padres detrás de nosotros. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi brazo, atravesando la tela de mi saco, mientras nos sentábamos. Apenas habíamos ordenados las bebidas, cuando mis padres se levantaron a bailar, dejándonos solos a Bella y a mí.

"Entonces, nunca me dijiste que tus padres eran swingers," me dijo en un tono seco, haciéndome reír por su reacción hacia ellos.

"No sé si ellos son swingers, pero ellos si buscan maneras para disfrutarse el uno al otro," dije sacudiendo los hombros mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

"¿En serio? Porque ellos estaba coqueteando con la anfitriona," dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos en respuesta.

"Bella, como yo lo veo es que cada quien a lo suyo. No pregunto y ellos no me cuentan," expliqué mientras ella sacudía la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hmmm," murmuró cuando me miró con su típica mirada crítica mientras fruncía sus labios hacia mí.

"Así que, ¿ellos también aplican esa misma filosofía contigo?" me preguntó y yo asentí en respuesta, ya que era verdad.

"No es la gran cosa," me reí mientras me miró con una suave sonrisa que me hizo sentir cálido, aún en la frialdad del restaurante.

"Si me manosearas enfrente de mi papá y luego le preguntaras si cree que mis tetas lucen bien esta noche, él te dispararía," dijo con una risa que contenía cierta dureza.

"Oye, mi mamá le hizo cumplidos a tus tetas," defendí, causando que escupiera su trago y cayera sobre mí.

"Lo sé y eso no fue para nada jodidamente extraño," dijo con una risilla que me hizo sonreír y luego suspiró. Fue un sonido triste, como si todo lo que había pasado, de algún modo la hubiera herido.

"Sin embargo, diría que eso explica bastante acerca ti," dijo con una sonrisa, pero pude notar el tono triste que estaba tratando de ocultar.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	37. Chapter 37

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 37 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Tus padres no son tan malos," dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras giraba la botella de cerveza en su mano. Se había quitado las zapatillas y su melena caía libre sobre sus hombros.

"Si tu lo dices," bromeé y ella rió, ya que ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo. Ellos eran malísimos. Fueron terribles coqueteando con Bella.

"Está bien, el que tu mamá se me insinuara fue un poco extraño, pero ella en verdad es una dulce persona," Bella la defendió mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza.

"Bueno, es verdad que tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres," me burlé, causando que Bella me diera un manotazo fingiendo estar enfadada. Era ese enfado fingido, el que siempre me hacía reír.

"Nunca me contaste como te fue con tu cita," declaré y ella me sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí en el sofá.

"Creo que aún puedo ver a tu mamá y a tu papá en tu balcón," Bella dijo con un tono alarmado, mientras señalaba hacia las puertas del balcón.

"Probablemente se están drogando," dije restándole importancia a su preocupación, antes de ver cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente por la impresión.

"¿Tus padres se están drogando?" chilló sorprendida, y luego soltó una risa nerviosa cuando los volteó a ver, mientras ellos se acurrucaban juntos al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio.

"No lo sé con seguridad, pero no lo dudo," dije sacudiéndome de hombros cuando ella miró de mí hacia mis padres una vez más.

"Wow," murmuró antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.

"Sí, Esme y Carlisle Cullen son bastante espectaculares," dije sin expresión y Bella se rió, haciendo que mi interior se calentara.

"Entonces, ¿tu cita?" le cuestioné y ella me rodó los ojos.

"Una dama no tiene memoria Edward," ironizó mirando hacia otro lado. Conocía esa mirada, pero nunca antes la había visto en el rostro de Bella. Era culpa y estaba sorprendido por ello, ya que la Bella que conocía nunca parecía sentirse culpable por nada de lo que hacía.

"No te estoy pidiendo que me des detalles," defendí, mientras ella me rodó los ojos una vez más.

"Alec es un chico bien a secas, y lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?" me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Quiero saber por qué tuviste que salir con él cuando yo…estoy disponible," dije con mi voz apagándose, ya que en realidad no sabía cómo o que decirle a ella sin sonar como un cabrón.

"¿Tú?" cuestionó, como si esta fuera la primera vez en que ella me tomaba en cuenta.

"Sí, yo," dije con seguridad mientras ella se reía suavemente y negaba con la cabeza.

"No creo que sea sabio mezclar los negocios con placer," dijo con una suave sonrisa que no contenía ni un ápice de vergüenza. Fue esa falta de vergüenza que me hizo desearla. Era algo diferente, ya que desde antes la deseaba. Había notado sus caderas, la suave curva de sus pechos o el mohín de sus labios, pero esta era la primera vez que me sentía atraído por su mente. Era algo nuevo y extrañamente erótico para mí.

"¿Pero no es de sabios equivocarse?" repliqué con una sonrisa que hizo que Bella rodara los ojos en respuesta a mi pobre interpretación de Shakespeare y a mi casual desaprobación de lo que ella veía como un problema entre nosotros dos. Para mí, no había ningún problema, excepto el hecho de que ella no podía ver lo que yo tenía para ofrecerle.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	38. Chapter 38

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 38 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"¿Tienes un minuto Edward?" Billy me llamó cuando pasé a su lado en el pasillo. Había acorralado a Alice y estaban discutiendo algo concerniente a Bella, pero no pude entender bien, ya que le estaba susurrando las palabras a ella.

"Seguro," acepté mientras alentaba el paso y después hice un ademán para que entrara a mi oficina para tener privacidad. Observé como Billy cerró la puerta tras él con un suspiro cansado.

"Edward," me saludó con la misma sonrisa cansada que había llegado a conocer en los últimos diez años que había trabajado para Black Inc.

"¿Hay algún problema?" pregunté mientras se sentaba en la rígida silla delante de mí.

"Aro está buscando otro reemplazo," confesó con en un tono cansado que me hizo enderezarme en atención.

Aro Volturi era un socio, para ser más especifico, un socio silente de Billy Black. Me dijeron que él había sido traído como inversionista hace una década, cuando yo entré como interno aquí a la tierna edad de los 20 años. En aquella época, Black Inc no tenía liquidez suficiente debido a algunos asuntos legales que afectaron personalmente a Billy, y vender parte de su empresa para proteger sus intereses fue la solución a la que Billy llegó. Fue una brillante jugada de su parte para salvar su dinero; sin embargo, le trajo un nuevo conjunto de problemas, ya que Aro era una persona difícil de tratar, o así me lo hicieron saber porque yo no conocía al hombre. Rara vez viene a la oficina y cuando lo hace, es Billy quien lo atiende, no yo.

"¿Otro reemplazo?" le cuestioné mientras limpiaba mi frente, como si estuviese tratando de hacer desaparecer mi jaqueca. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, mientras esperaba la confirmación de lo que Bella me había prometido concerniente al cambio de liderazgo en Black Inc.

"Aro no está seguro de que Jacob sea la opción correcta, a pesar de que él aceptó mis términos años atrás, cuando se asoció conmigo," me gruñó como si yo supiera de lo que se estaba quejando.

"Construí todo esto para Jacob. Tomé riesgos por Jacob, así que el hecho de que Aro haga este tipo de demandas a mi compañía, es una verdadera mierda," escupió con rabia mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuego por lo que él veía como una injusticia para su hijo.

"Arregla esto," me exigió en un profundo gruñido lleno de dolor que me dejó estupefacto, mientras el viejo se levantaba y salía de mi oficina sin decir ni una palabra más, pero no había nada que yo pudiera arreglar. No podía hacer de Jacob un buen líder, ya que él era un perfecto don nadie que siempre se metía en líos.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" Alice me llamó entrando a la oficina, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones referentes a la imposible tarea que me había sido asignada. Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza para que ella continuara mientras permanecía allí, esperando lo que fuese que necesitaba decirme.

"Mike Newton está aquí para ver a la Srta. Swan; sin embargo, ella salió por el momento," Alice dijo en un tono tenso mientras seguía hablando, pero dejé de escucharla en el instante que dijo que Bella había salido. Ella nunca salía durante el día, así que esto era inusual, como mínimo.

"¿Puedo hacerlo pasar con usted?" me preguntó, trayendo mi atención de nuevo a la conversación con su voz chillona. Asentí y luego la vi salir, tan sólo para ser reemplazada por la presencia de nuestro gerente de almacén.

Mike Newton era un hombre anciano que había estado empleado en Black Inc durante casi el mismo tiempo que tenía yo de estar vivo. Era canoso y feroz con su actitud de 'no jodas conmigo'. Me caía bien y disfruté el tiempo que había trabajado con él en el almacén.

"Edward," gruñó como saludo cuando atravesó la oficina para sentarse, pero no antes de estrechar mi mano.

"¿Qué está pasando Mike?" le pregunté cuando se me senté de nuevo después de saludarlo. El viejo me observó con una mirada severa, antes de resoplar en lo que pudo ser rabia.

"Bella ha estado rastreando esto y me prometió que llegaría al fondo de esto pero… esto es jodidamente demasiado," gruñó cuando lo miré y trataba de enmascarar mi sorpresa, ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Otra vez está faltando producto y exijo respuestas, ya que no hay puta forma de que pierda mi trabajo por culpa de un maldito ladrón," escupió enojado mientras escondía mi asombro, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca del robo de productos en Black, pero eso no me sorprendió tanto como el hecho de descubrir que Bella lo sabía, y no me había comentado nada acerca de estos problemas.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	39. Chapter 39

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 39 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Esperé a Bella en su oficina. Esto era una mierda y ella tendría que responder por ello. Bella sabía que la manufacturación era mi entera responsabilidad. El almacén y los gerentes debían rendirme cuentas a mí, así que el hecho de que ella me ocultase información sobre la falta de producto era más allá de exasperante. Debió decírmelo; sin embargo, ahí me encontraba sentado, esperando a que me explicara qué demonios estaba pasando. Afortunadamente para mí, no tuve que esperar demasiado.

"Edward," Bella dijo con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, encontrándome frente a su escritorio. No había sorpresa en su voz mientras hablaba, pero tenía un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando encontró mi mirada.

"¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando?" le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia mí, con una sonrisa vacilante por lo cortante de mi tono.

"¿A qué te refieres?" me preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, provocando que negara con la cabeza hacia ella.

"Estás haciéndote la tonta y lo odio, ya que de todas las personas, tú eres mejor que eso. Así que acaba con esta mierda Bella," le gruñí mientras permanecía delante mía, sin moverse.

"Ok, vamos a jugar entonces," murmuré cuando ella permaneció inmóvil, antes de esperar a que ella respondiese.

"Mike Newton vino a mi oficina hoy para hacerme saber que está faltando más producto," dije lentamente mientras observaba su rostro, pero este no delataba nada.

"Sabes que el almacén es mi responsabilidad. Lo sabes y sin embargo, me estoy enterando por Mike que cuatro paletas de carga de resina están desaparecidas," dije mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada.

"Él dijo que había acudido a ti con este problema, ¿es verdad?" pregunté y luego pausé, esperando su respuesta. Bella permaneció en silencio por un segundo, antes de que finalmente se moviera para sentarse junto a mí, en lugar de sentarse detrás del escritorio.

"Edward, sólo escucha…" comenzó lentamente, confirmando que me estaba fastidiando de alguna manera retorcida al quitarme mis responsabilidades de trabajo.

"¿Me estás tratando de joder?" le demandé mientras sentí caer sobre mí una ola de paranoia. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por mis acusaciones.

"¿Por qué yo haría eso?" me preguntó en un tono asombrado, que me hizo burlarme de ella.

"Ninguna otra cosa tiene sentido," le espeté y se estremeció por mi respuesta.

"¿Estás tratando de quitarme el liderazgo?" le cuestioné, dándole voz a la que había sido mi más grande duda desde que Mike Newton se fue de la oficina, después de decirme que la resina necesaria para hacer los contenedores estaba desaparecida.

"No," me espetó de vuelta con una mirada de disgusto, como si hubiese sugerido algo que estaba por debajo de ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué putas está pasando?" le exigí mientras la miraba. Bella no estaba nerviosa. Estaba calmada y serena, a pesar de que había una expresión enojada en su mirada, como si la estuviese molestando de alguna forma.

"Está bien…" dijo con un suspiro, como si estuviese cansada de mi rabieta.

"¿Quieres saber?" me preguntó con voz cansada, mientras me observaba cuidadosamente.

"Te diré lo que sé, pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás esto en secreto. Ya que hay una investigación en curso concerniente a quién es el culpable," dijo mientras me miraba seria y sin ninguna emoción.

"Eso significa que no discutirás este asunto que Billy," declaró firmemente mientras mantenía mi mirada.

"Me estás entendiendo, ¿verdad? Porque él no puede saber qué es lo que está pasando," demandó mientras sostenía mi mirada, dándome de vuelta una mirada helada.

"¿Tú crees que es él el culpable?" le pregunté, pero no me respondió y en su lugar se lanzó a contarme que de dos a cuatro paletas de carga de resina habían sido robadas durante los últimos cuatro meses.

"Confío en ti para que mantengas esto en secreto, hasta que podamos descubrir quién está detrás de los robos," declaró fríamente mientras yo asentía en respuesta. Ella podía confiar en que mantendría la boca cerrada, ya que los secretos eran algo para lo que siempre fui bueno.

"Sabes que pudiste haberme dicho esto desde un principio," dije mientras se levantó y se estiró como un gato delante de mí. Miré su espalda arquearse y sus pechos subir con sus movimientos. Verlo fue hermoso.

"No, no pude ya que tenía que asegurarme de que tú no estabas involucrado en el asunto," afirmó rotundamente sin mirar atrás mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina. La miré abrir la puerta y esperar allí, en un gesto silente para que yo me fuera.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias por tu ayuda Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	40. Chapter 40

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 40 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Las palabras de Bella me perseguían.

_No, no pude ya que tenía que asegurarme de que tú no estabas involucrado en el asunto._

Me mantuvieron despierto por la noche. Me mantenían especulando y, a menudo, me dejaban intranquilo

Era casi media noche, días después de mi confrontación con Bella, cuando me dí cuenta de que Bella me había mandado investigar.

"Hija de puta," murmuré para mí, mientras aventaba a un lado las cobijas para salir de la cama. Me tropecé en la oscuridad, poniéndome los pantalones deportivos y una camiseta antes de encontrar los calcetines y zapatos. Una vez vestido, tomé mi chaqueta y mis llaves antes de salir del apartamento.

Me encontré conduciendo por las calles oscuras que separaban mi casa de la de Bella. Estacioné el auto y caminé hacia su edificio, sin detenerme hasta que estuve frente a su puerta. Fue entonces cuando la rabia se apoderó de mí y comencé a golpear su puerta.

Podía escucharla detrás de ésta, balanceándose de un pie a otro, mientras probablemente me veía por la mirilla. Me pregunté durante un segundo si mi apariencia exterior mostraba lo molesto que estaba. Pasó un instante más, antes de que la puerta lentamente se abriera para revelar a la chica que poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco.

Bella permaneció allí, temblando de frío vestida con una camiseta. Su cabello era una maraña salvaje y sus ojos estaban nublados mientras me daba una mirada expectante mezclada con el ceño fruncido de su rostro.

"Más te vale que tengas una buena puta razón para estar aquí," me gruñó con una voz ronca por el sueño, que fue directa a mi polla y me la puso dura, ya que sonaba tal como la había imaginado.

"¿Me mandaste investigar?" la cuestioné entre dientes mientras permanecía allí, sin moverse y sin desmentirme tampoco.

"Vete a casa," murmuró cuando intentó cerrarme la puerta, pero no se lo permití. Empujé la puerta y me metí a su apartamento, mientras Bella suspiraba con un deje de frustración.

"¿Qué putas pasa Bella?" demandé, inseguro de qué más decir mientras ella estaba allí, bostezando y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Nunca había estado en la casa de Bella, pero nunca me imaginé que la primera vez que viniera fuera por este motivo.

"Edward, sólo…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando me vio mirar detenidamente su apartamento, quedándome callado. Las paredes estaban desnudas y había muy pocos muebles en la sala. Y lo que estaba allí, lucía golpeado o roto. La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de papeles y cajas vacías de comida para llevar. La sala estaba llena con cajas a medio abrir, como si estuviera sacando solo lo indispensable. Esta no era la imagen de la chica controlada que había llegado a conocer. Esta era la imagen de una chica que vivía al límite, pero no estaba seguro cuál era ese límite.

Me giré para encontrarme a Bella observándome con los ojos bien abiertos y vidriosos. La expresión tranquila que Bella siempre portaba se había ido, y en su lugar estaba una mirada nerviosa.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" le pregunté suavemente cuando me miró con una expresión de dolor que me hirió profundamente.

"Vete a casa Edward," susurró mientras apartaba la vista de mí, pero eso no fue suficiente. Quería una respuesta, aún cuando estaba seguro que no me la daría.

Me acerqué más a ella y luego di otro paso, mientras ella me permitía hacerlo. Bella se estaba achicando ante mi presencia. No retrocedía. Aún no se movía, sin embargo, pude notar el temblor de su mano cuando pasó sus dedos por su cabello, en un intento por desenredarlo.

"No puedo ayudarte si tú no me lo permites," le susurré cuando se negó a mirarme, pero no me importó. No precisaba que me mirara para saber que me necesitaba, aún si ella se negaba a creerlo.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	41. Chapter 41

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 41 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella me miró con un gesto desafiante mientras permanecía parado frente a ella, prácticamente rogándole que me dejara ayudarla de algún modo.

"No necesito ayuda," me respondió con un siseo de rabia y con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciéndome reír mientras señalaba alrededor de su apartamento.

"¿En verdad? Porque esto me dice que si la necesitas," me burlé y ella rodó los ojos.

"Odio desempacar y no es necesario, ya que no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo," replicó con un gruñido. No había pensado en aquel hecho. Sabía que ella había venido para realizar una tarea relativamente rápida. Nunca pensé de dónde venía ni cuando se iría. Tenía sentido el hecho que aún no hubiese desempacado completamente, ya que Billy no le había dado tiempo para poder instalarse mínimamente. De algún modo, era también una tontería, ya que no me había preocupado hasta hace poco.

"No luzcas demasiado decepcionado Edward," se burló y luego bostezó mientras pasaba a mi lado, pero la detuve aferrando su mano en la mía.

"Me mandaste investigar," declaré una vez más, recordándole por qué estaba aquí y lo que necesitaba saber, mientras me observaba con unos ojos muy oscuros.

"Tuve que hacerlo," replicó simplemente, como si su confesión no implicara nada, mientras me mareaba al pensar que Bella podía conocer todos mis trapos sucios.

"Entonces tú sabes…" se me apagó la voz cuando ella me dio una mirada engreída que me hizo enfermar.

"¿Todos tus sucios secretos?" me preguntó con una risa que me hizo sentir mal por dentro.

"Sí," dijo simplemente y luego me miró con ojos expectantes.

"No significo nada para mí. Ella no significó nada para mí," expliqué mientras ella negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica, que me decía que ella pensaba que estaba mintiendo. Hizo de mi estómago un nudo el ver esa expresión, cuando supe que ella sabía la verdad.

"Edward, no estoy buscando tus justificaciones o excusas, no me importa. Tan sólo piensa que tú eres mejor que toda esa mierda, ¿sabes?" declaró tranquilamente, dándome un mirada un tanto decepcionada que me hizo sentir culpable por primera vez en mi vida, antes de soltar su mano de la mía.

"De cualquier forma, me iré de aquí en unas cuantas semanas, así que no importa," dijo firmemente mientras apartaba la vista de mí para posarla en la mesa repleta de papeles, donde estaba su laptop junto a unas cajas y pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas.

"Ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir ya que trabajo mañana temprano y creo que tú también," dijo mientras caminaba hacia su puerta para mostrarme la salida. La dejé echarme sin ningún tipo de pelea, ya que no estaba seguro de cuál era el motivo para seguir pelando con ella.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	42. Chapter 42

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 42 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El tiempo pasaba y mientras lo hacía, me encontré observando a Bella. No lograba descifrar su misterio. Ella tenía un plan, pero no entendía cuál podría ser. Era fría, sin embargo, también era amigable con Billy y tolerante con Jacob, aún cuando podía notar que este comportamiento era forzado.

Entre más la observaba, más interesante la encontraba, ya que había una razón para su comportamiento, pero simplemente no podía entenderla y eso no me impediría tratar de hacerlo. Continuaría invitándola a salir, le pediría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos y todo lo demás que me permitiera estar cerca de ella.

"Sabes, si no te conociera mejor, juraría que tienes alguna enfermiza obsesión conmigo," Bella se burlaba con una ceja arqueada mientras la observaba en nuestras reuniones vespertinas.

"La tengo," siempre le contestaba, haciéndola reír por la estupidez y debilidad que ella había creado en mí.

"Ay Edward," suspiraría como si estuviese decepcionada por mi confesión, antes de regresar su atención a cualquier trabajo en el que estaba enfocada, dejándome pensando en ella una vez más.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, los cuales pasé orbitando alrededor de ella. Cuanto más me acercaba a ella, más se alejaba de mí. Fue durante uno de esos momentos junto a Bella, cuando descansábamos en mi sofá en una fría noche de un viernes primaveral, y mientras la observaba ver una estúpida película desde el otro lado del sofá, que las cosas lentamente cambiaron con una llamada telefónica. Bella apenas volteó a verme mientras contestaba mi celular sin esconderme de ella. Si ya sabía todos mis secretos, realmente no importaba que pudiese escuchar mis conversaciones telefónicas.

"Hola, ¿eres Edward Cullen?" una voz de mujer me preguntó suavemente mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Bella por un instante, antes de confirmárselo.

"Edward, soy Renee Swan Clearwater. Nos conocimos una vez. Soy la madre de Bella," explicó en un tono nervioso que me hizo recordar a su hija.

"Sí, te recuerdo," repliqué con lo que esperaba fuese un tono amable y la sorpresa que sentía por su llamada.

"Quería contactarte ya que sé que Bella se negará a decirte," dijo con un suspiro cansado, como si estuviese molesta con su hija.

"El próximo fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Bella y yo siempre le organizo una pequeña reunión para celebrarle," explicó mientras yo observaba a Bella y escuchaba los detalles de lo que sería una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para la chica que no se había molestado en avisarme de que su cumpleaños era en menos de una semana

"Ahora, no le digas acerca de esto, ya que ella me hizo prometerle que no le haría fiesta este año," Renee dijo con una risilla cuando Bella me miró con una gesto curioso en su rostro.

"Seguro," le murmuré mientras Renee me ignoraba, diciéndome que ella me enviaría los detalles de la fiesta al correo electrónico del trabajo, ya que lo había conseguido de la página de la compañía.

"Tu asistente Alice me dio tu numero personal. Espero que no te moleste mi llamada y por favor no la regañes por mi culpa. Le dije que pronto va ser el cumpleaños de Bella y fue por esa razón que ella accedió a darme tu número de celular," dijo con una buena sonrisa natural, pero no importaba ya que iba a discutir esto con Alice el lunes.

"Ahora, recuerda que esta es una sorpresa, así que guarda el secreto," dijo con una risilla antes de terminar la llamada mientras Bella me observaba con esos ojos oscuros que sabían todo, haciéndome sentir culpable antes siquiera de tener oportunidad de mentirle.

"Luces culpable," declaró mientras dejaba mi celular sobre la mesa y reía por su suspicacia.

"Escucha, si necesitas encontrarte con tu amiguita para follar, puedo irme," dijo bostezando mientras se levantaba como si fuera de dejarme.

"No, no…no te vayas Bella," vacilé un momento cuando me moví para detenerla, pero eso sólo la hizo reírse de mí.

"No he estado con ella en casi dos meses," confesé mi falta de interés por Leah sin mencionar nunca su nombre mientras me removía para atrapar a Bella en el sofá y ella se reía de mí. Se moriría de la risa si supiera que la última vez que estuve con Leah ni siquiera pude terminar porque estaba pensando en ella y todas las sucias fantasías con sus ojos color avellana y sus labios carnosos. Sería muy incómodo y embarazoso confesarle tal cosa a ella, mientras la sostenía cerca de mí tanto como ella lo permitía.

"¿A qué se debe eso Edward?" me preguntó en un susurro mientras me permitía atraparla contra el sofá bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella y lo permitía la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Tú y tu maldita moralidad," le repliqué susurrando mientras la miraba a los ojos. Estos eran hermosos con sus remolinos verdes y marrones mezclados justo lo suficiente para esconder el misterio que siempre parecía estar presente en ella.

"Lo odiaba, para que lo sepas," le susurré mi confesión mientras me quedaba corto de explicación, ya que era enteramente su culpa, pues si ella nunca me hubiera criticado probablemente no me hubiera importado. Demonios, a una pequeña parte de mí aún no le importaba; sin embargo, había algo jodidamente horrible acerca de saber que yo era una decepción ante sus ojos, lo que era suficiente para hacerme reflexionar sobre mis acciones.

"No cambies por mi Edward," Bella se burló mientras me quitaba de encima con un suave empujón, antes de anunciar que quería algo de beber y me preguntara si también yo quería algo. En el pasado, ella se habría ido después de semejante confesión. Recientemente, el haber sugerido que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella la habría enviado corriendo hacia la puerta, así que esto era diferente, pero había aprendido durante el tiempo junto a ella, que con Bella debía esperar lo inesperado.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	43. Chapter 43

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 43 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"¿Qué estás tramando?" Bella me preguntó mientras me metía en su apartamento. La había llevado a su casa la noche del viernes mientras le decía que teníamos planes. Su cumpleaños era mañana, pero la cena se celebraría hoy.

Miré alrededor del apartamento mientras caminaba tras de ella. Estaba más limpio, pero aún era frío y vacío.

"Es bueno ver que limpiaste un poco, puerquita," la molesté y me alzó el dedo medio mientras me daba una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que se alejaba de mí.

"Vístete," le grité mientras la escuchaba buscar en su refrigerador algo que comer.

"No hasta que me digas que demonios está pasando aquí," me gritó de vuelta cuando la escuché encender el microondas para calentar lo que sea que hubiera encontrado.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no puedes seguirme la corriente en esto?" le lloriqueé mientras se reía de mí, tal como siempre hacía. Evidentemente, yo era una fuente de entretenimiento para Bella, no es que eso me importara. No me importaba que se riera de mí, ya que su risa era linda. Carcajeaba y reía de la manera más descuidada que existía.

"Porque no," replicó cuando reapareció en la sala con un plato de comida y dos tenedores, ya que siempre compartía conmigo.

"¿Si te lo cuento irás?" le pregunté mientras me miraba con un gesto curioso que me hizo reír. No me importaba revelar que íbamos a una fiesta sorpresa, ya que había averiguado que Bella realmente odiaba las sorpresas. Así que si le contaba, puede que todo saliese bien para mí.

"No," dijo firmemente mientras me veía con una mirada expectante, como si estuviese esperando mi respuesta.

"Está bien, no es mi fiesta y en realidad no me importa. Sólo me dijeron que te llevara así que…" comencé con un suspiro de resignación, pero Bella no estaba riendo. En su lugar, me miró con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Tu madre está planeando una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, y por cierto, ¿por qué putas no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?" exigí mientras me miraba como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Ella hizo qué?" me preguntó con un susurro a la vez que su rostro palidecía por un instante, antes de que sus mejillas enrojecieran fuertemente.

"Una fiesta. Ella te está organizando una fiesta," repetí sin molestarme en ocultar el fastidio de mi voz mientras hablaba.

"Maldita sea," Bella murmuró con el ceño fruncido cuando puso el plato en la mesa y caminaba hacia lo que asumí era su habitación.

"Mientras estás allí, empaca una maleta ya que tengo planes para ti," le grité y luego me reí cuando ella gruñó disgustada.

"No necesito tus putos planes," me gritó cuando me reí de su ridícula furia.

"No te pregunté si necesitabas mis planes Bella," le respondí mientras la escuchaba golpear cosas antes de emerger usando un vestido rosa encendido que nunca antes le había visto puesto. Era corto y entallado, aún cuando estaba parcialmente abrochado a la espalda.

"Espero que estés listo, ya que quiero que esta noche termine rápido," dijo mientras soltaba su cabello y lo peinaba para dejarlo libre sobre sus hombros. La observé mientras retocaba su labial y aplicaba una capa fresca de rímel antes de girarse hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Lo que ella no sabía era que lucía asombrosa y que esa era la belleza que me dejaba sin habla.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo?" preguntó mientras seguía allí de pie como un tonto.

"Sí," murmuré mientras ella parloteaba enojada acerca de esta cena repentina antes de girarse para mirarme una vez más.

"Fue mi madre quien te llamó el otro día, ¿verdad?" me preguntó y luego se alejó de mí con un gruñido.

"Sí," confesé con una sonrisa mientras la veía actuar toda enojada debido a una cena.

"Debiste habérmelo dicho," se quejó mientras se ponía un par de zapatos negros que hacían que sus piernas lucieran increíblemente largas.

"Pensé que te enojarías por todo esto," bromeé causando que dejara de arreglarse para enseñarme otra vez el dedo medio. La agarré rápidamente mientras me rodaba los ojos, girándola para ayudarla a subir la cremallera de su vestido.

"¿Cuál es el problema Bella?" le pregunté mientras la sostenía contra mí, aspirando su aroma mientras presionaba mi rostro en su cabello. Olía a shampoo de coco y flores. Era un olor femenino y dulce. Me hizo sonreír como un maldito tonto, pues era casi demasiado dulce para lo que realmente ella me inspiraba.

"A todo mundo le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños, así que ¿por qué estás enojada al respecto?" le pregunté mientras permanecía tensa en mis brazos, negándose a concederme algo, aún cuando la mantenía cerca de mí.

"No a todo el mundo le gusta," gruñó de vuelta, causando que me riera por su respuesta enfadada.

"¿Es porque estás envejeciendo? Ya sé muy bien que sólo estás cumpliendo veintiocho años, y esos son unos cuantos años menos que yo," la molesté mientras sentí como se tensó en mis brazos por mis palabras. Bella se giró para encararme y estaba aún demasiado cerca de mí. Sus ojos color avellana estaban oscuros y serios cuando me miró con una expresión apasionada que me tomó por sorpresa.

"No, no es el hecho de envejecer lo que me molesta. Envejecer es un privilegio que no todo mundo experimenta Edward," Bella dijo con tal seriedad, que me dejó sin aliento con su apasionada declaración, mientras me sentí como un pendejo por molestarla con una idea tan vana.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_Saludos Gaviota y gracias por comentar!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	44. Chapter 44

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 44 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Escuché a Bella quejarse mientras conducía hacía el extravagante restaurante francés que Renee me había indicado.

"Nos quedaremos sólo hasta los aperitivos y luego nos iremos. Miéntele a ella, pues no va a escucharme. Dile que tenemos planes," Bella me espetó como un general dictando órdenes a sus subordinados.

"Tranquilízate," le murmuré, ganándome una mueca de desagrado.

"Para que conste, en verdad tengo planes para nosotros," declaré, causando que detuviera su parloteo y volteara a mirarme con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

"No me mires así," le exigí mientras me estacionaba en el carril del aparca-coches del restaurante. Bella no tuvo tiempo de responderme cuando su puerta fue abierta y fue ayudada a bajar del auto mientras yo entregaba las llaves, para poder reunirnos con su madre. Deseaba preguntar si Leah estaría ahí, pero me pareció que no era lo correcto considerando que ella sabía mi historia con Leah, así que opté por permanecer callado y sólo tomé su mano en la mía.

"No tienes que jugar al novio cariñoso Edward. Ella sabe que no somos pareja," me dijo, pero aquello me animó a apretar aún más su mano en la mía.

"Podríamos serlo," sugerí en un quedo susurro mientras solté su mano para que pudiera quitarse su abrigo y entregárselo a la chica del guardarropa. Mis palabras la hicieron reír suavemente cuando me miró. Podía notar la calidez en sus ojos mientras me examinaba. La conocía lo bastante bien para saber que me estaba evaluando para ver si yo estaba bromeando, pero no era un broma, o por lo menos no lo era para mí.

Estaría con Bella. Es hermosa e interesante. Me mantenía siempre en vilo por todo y me hacía reír. Era inteligente y sexy; lo que había descubierto era una rara combinación a encontrar. Deseaba conocerla mejor y lo que era más extraño, deseaba que ella también me conociera.

"No lo sé Edward. No soy muy fan de las sobras de Leah, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?" me preguntó con una sonrisa sombría llena de ironía, pero antes de poder cuestionarla a ella y a su crudo comentario, Renee apareció. Miré como alejaba a Bella de mí, con una ruidosa carcajada mezclada con el sonido de emoción al cantarle feliz cumpleaños.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	45. Chapter 45

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 45 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Me senté en el bar junto a Bella, mientras su madre charlaba acerca de ella. Mencionó algunos amigos que no pudieron asistir, pero todos ellos eran nombres que no conocía y no me importaba conocer. Aunque reconozco que todos esos nombres me hicieron darme cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Bella.

No sabía que ella aún permanecía en contacto con su novio de secundaria o que se graduó en la universidad con el primer lugar en su clase de negocios. No tenía idea de que odiaba las actividades al aire libre y que se negaba a acampar debido al miedo infundido por las viejas películas de terror ambientadas en el bosque. Estas fueron todas las cosas que dijeron Renee y Harry entre tragos. Cada vez que un pedacito de información era revelado acerca de Bella, la miraba tensarse por un instante antes de sonreírle a su madre.

"Sabes, me alegra ver que estás usando rosa," su madre dijo con una sonrisa relajada por el vino que había estado bebiendo mientras estábamos sentados juntos. Bella se tensó de inmediato.

"Angela siempre amó verte de rosa," dijo Renee en un tono casi de ensueño, mientras miraba a Bella, quien pareció un tanto molesta.

"A mí me gusta más el azul," anuncié un poco en voz alta, causando que Bella se girase para verme con una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté mientras me inclinaba para acercarme más a ella.

"Luces mejor de azul y para que conste, estoy muy lejos de ser las sobras de alguien," declaré sin molestarme en ocultar mi indignación sobre su comentario anterior. Renee y Harry me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loco, pero Bella sabía de lo que hablaba a decir por la mirada suspicaz en su rostro.

"Cállate," Bella siseó dándome un manotazo, mientras su madre nos observaba con una mirada curiosa en su cara que me recordaba mucho a su hija.

"Vaya par que son tú y Bella," Renee murmuró mientras agarraba su copa de vino para darle otro trago y al mismo tiempo, me observaba con atención.

"No sé a qué se refiere Sra. Clearwater. A Bella le gusta que sus hombres sean un poquito más puros de lo que yo tengo para ofrecerle," dije mientras sentía a Bella patear mis piernas, antes de darse por vencida para poder pisar mi pie con el tacón de su zapato. Mordí mi labio para contener el grito de dolor, mientras Renee nos observaba con una sonrisa perezosa inducida por el alcohol.

"Bella tiene altos estándares. Siempre los ha tenido, ¿no es así nena?" le preguntó mientras Bella se alejaba del toque de su madre con el ceño fruncido y se movía lejos de mí.

"En realidad no, simplemente le huyo a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual," Bella se burló cuando me miró de reojo; sabía que esa mirada significaba algo, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza hacia ella.

"Enfermedades de transmisión sexual," murmuré cuando Bella se levantó y demandó que fuera a bailar con ella, mientras Harry distraía a Renee con un beso. Renuentemente accedí sólo porque quería estar cerca de ella.

"Sabes, sé que tus padres están a favor de discutir tu sórdida vida sexual, pero yo no lo hago con mi madre," me regaño mientras le sonreía, burlándome por el uso de la palabra sórdida.

"¿Sórdida, eh?" le pregunté mientras la sostenía más cerca y ella me rodaba los ojos.

"Estabas follando con una mujer casada y aunque sé que fue ella quien rompió sus votos matrimoniales, eso habla también de ti como persona," estableció como si su lógica tuviese sentido para cualquiera, menos para ella.

"Entonces, ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se trata de Leah con quien mantuve la relación?" le pregunté mientras ella me miraba sorprendida.

"No me importa que sea Leah. Si en verdad me gustaras, entonces lo dejaría atrás y seguiría adelante, ya que tú mismo dijiste que no significó nada para ti y te creo. Tampoco pienso en Leah como si fuera de mi familia. Podrá ser hija de Harry, pero no es mi familia, así que eso no me importa. Lo que si me importa es quien eres tú y si tú, como persona, estás bien con el hecho de follar mujeres casadas; entonces tengo que cuestionar tu moral. Ya sabes, si es que se le puede llamar moral a algo así, ya que se necesita ser una persona malditamente especial para hacer eso," dijo Bella como si estuviese dictando las reglas de un contrato cuando se trataba de joder a la gente. Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron sentir nauseabundo, pues jamás había pensado lo que estaba haciendo más allá de obtener mi clímax y joder al pendejo que me iba a quitar todo por lo que había luchado, mientras me follaba a su esposa.

"¿Eso es lo que eres?" me interrogó mientras me miraba con una expresión expectante en su rostro.

"Es decir, se que eres un buen hombre de negocios. Puedes generar ganancias y eres bueno con los empleados, pero como persona Edward, ese comportamiento es una mierda, así que ¿por qué yo o cualquiera que vale la pena querría estar contigo?" me preguntó, dejándome perplejo con la honestidad brutal de su pregunta, ya que era una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	46. Chapter 46

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 46 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Sus palabras, simples, me llegaron al fondo, pero también su honestidad hiriente. Sin embargo, no era la honesta evaluación de mi comportamiento lo que me molestaba, sino el hecho de que estaba pasando por alto sus propios pecados, lo que causó que mi sangre hirviese.

"Sabes, nunca forcé a una mujer casada a estar conmigo," declaré mientras me miraba con una expresión engreída que necesitaba ser borrada de su rostro.

"Sabía que estaban casadas y, honestamente, no me importó. Sus matrimonios eran sus problemas, no los míos," continué mientras me rodaba los ojos.

"Fue sólo sexo. Nada más. Nada menos. Ellas obtenían lo que querían y también yo," dije mientras Bella se burlaba de mi respuesta.

"Pero date cuenta que eso es todo, Bella. Nunca declaré ser una persona con moralidad o un puto don perfecto. Sé lo que soy. Sé lo que quiero y no hay ningún crimen en eso," me defendí mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa engreída que contenía todos los prejuicios que sentía por mí

"Pero lo que es una mierda es una persona que viene y pretende ser tu amigo…a la mierda eso…pretende ser tu salvador y mientras tanto conspira en tu contra," gruñí con los dientes apretados, viendo como esa sonrisa engreída se desvanecía en una tensa línea de desagrado mientras la mantenía cerca de mí, a pasar de que la suave música se había convertido en algo con más ritmo.

"Pude haber jodido mujeres casadas, pero antes de que cuestiones mis valores morales, mejor échale un buen vistazo a los tuyos; ya que yo nunca he jodido una compañía o la vida de alguien," dije con la mandíbula tensa, saboreando la amargura de mis palabras. Odiaba defender a Jacob Black, pero ella no era mejor que yo cuando se trataba de moralidad. La diferencia radicaba en que Bella había escogido una forma distinta a la mía de joder a alguien.

"Así que antes de que me juzgues como el jodido desviado que crees que soy, revisa bien tus malditas acciones, ya que tú y yo no somos muy diferentes de corazón. Es sólo que yo sé lo que soy. Me responsabilizo por ello. Nunca me declaré como una persona íntegra o buena o siquiera decente, pero tú…tú, Bella, te escondes detrás de esa apariencia de niña buena e inocente con una sonrisa dulce, mientras le clavas un puñal en su espalda," me burlé de ella y me miró con ojos severos y una expresión de amargura en su rostro. Pero noté el parpadeo de lo que pudo haber sido culpa en aquellos ojos oscuros suyos.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina._

_XD_

_Cin_


	47. Chapter 47

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 47 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Permanecimos en silencio mientras conducía lejos del restaurante. Bella fue fiel a su palabra, ya que sólo nos quedamos hasta los aperitivos y tragos antes de anunciar que teníamos planes. Renee trató de convencerme de que le contara que había planeado para Bella, pero sólo le sonreí y tomé la mano de Bella en la mía, como si se tratara de algo romántico. Fue estúpido, pero también fue suficiente para que su madre lo aceptase, aún cuando nos había visto pelear en la pista de baile.

"Edward," Bella dijo en un suave susurró, como si estuviese molesta por el silencio que reinaba entre nosotros dos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" me preguntó en un susurró que me sorprendió, ya que había duda en su voz. Bella Swan nunca había tenido duda en su voz. Podía ser condescendiente y cretina. Podía ser graciosa e inteligente, ¿pero dubitativa? Nunca.

"¿Hice qué?" le pregunté, echándole un vistazo y pasando de largo la salida que nos llevaba a su casa sin siquiera pensarlo. Pudimos haber tenido una velada de mierda, pero nuestros planes no se iban a malograr. Había trabajado muy duro en planearlos y sabía que ella los amaría demasiado como para no seguir con ellos.

"Las mujeres. ¿Por qué mujeres casadas?" me preguntó, mirando por la ventanilla, observando las imágenes borrosas de los campos vacios alrededor de nosotros, mientras conducía por la carretera.

Era una buena pregunta, pero yo no me la esperaba, así que me encontré tartamudeando al responderle.

"No lo sé. Creo que es porque ellas no esperan nada de mí a cambio," declaré lentamente mientras me giraba para mirarla y encontrarla observándome. Aquello me dejó sintiendo incómodo, justo como cada vez que la atrapaba mirándome fijamente.

"¿No quieres tener expectativas puestas sobre ti o no crees que puedas cumplirlas?" me preguntó y yo solté una suave risa por su habilidad por preguntar justo las putas preguntas correctas o, en este caso, todas las incorrectas.

"No lo sé. Tal vez ambas cosas," confesé mientras la sentí moverse en el asiento al lado de mí.

"Conociste a mis padres, así que sabes que no tengo la educación más tradicional," dije con un suspiro y ella se rió en respuesta.

"¿Qué fe podrías tener en una relación si tu padres fueran como los míos?" le pregunté mientras continuaba riéndose, como si lo que dije fuese gracioso y no algo triste.

"Mis padres están divorciados y tengo fe," replicó mientras yo le rodaba los ojos.

"Escucha, el amor es impredecible, pero el sexo está garantizado," le expliqué, sintiendo sus ojos quemando mi piel.

"El sexo es una promesa. Es placer y liberación. Es una reacción química con la que siempre puedes contar," establecí con seguridad mientras ella me escuchaba, esperando a que continuara.

"El amor es bueno," dije con un suspiro cansado cuando la miré.

"Pero…" comencé a decir para quedarme callado.

"Es más seguro con aquellos que no se pueden comprometer," Bella terminó por mí y la miré con sorpresa; ya que mientras tenía razón en cierta medida, eso era algo que no quería admitir.

"No," me reí y ella rió también, pues sabía que era verdad.

"Está bien, sí es más seguro y fácil, pero eso no viene al caso," dije y ella se reí de mí, como siempre lo hace. Era su risa la que hacía sonreír y sentirme tonto al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno Bella Swan. Es tu turno," dije y enseguida escuché como su risa se apagaba cuando cambié los papeles con ella.

"¿Mi turno para qué?" me preguntó con una mirada inocente, pero sabía que era una jodida mentirosa.

"Te dije por qué hago lo que hago, ahora dímelo tú," le exigí y se rió de mí, como si le hubiese contado un maldito chiste en lugar de pedirle que me confesara sus mentiras.

"Todo lo que me dijiste es que no te gusta que sean puestas las expectativas sobre ti y que el sexo te hace feliz," rió y yo negué con la cabeza ante su casual incredulidad en mi confesión.

"El sexo hace feliz a todo mundo," repliqué cuando Bella se rió una vez más.

"Cierto pero…" comenzó a decir con una enorme sonrisa que reconocía. Era la misma sonrisa pícara que portaba cada vez que trabajaba su maldito vudú para distraerme al hablar sobre sexo.

"Ningún pero que valga Swan," le exigí, callándola con tono firme, mientras su risa lentamente se apagaba entre nosotros.

"Es tu turno así que dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?" le pregunté mientras ella permanecía allí sentada apartando su vista de mí. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de comentarios socarrones o risas burlonas, Bella sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de dar un profundo respiro.

"Esto nos llevará un buen rato," dijo en un suave susurro mientras sentía que una oleada de emoción me bañaba, ya que era la primera victoria verdadera que había tenido, cuando de Bella se trataba.

"Tenemos toda la noche," dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa ansiosa cuando giré hacia mi casa, sabiendo que me quedaría despierto toda la noche con Bella, si ello significaba que me diría qué demonios estaba pasando en esa cabeza suya.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	48. Chapter 48

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 48 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella estaba callada cuando me estacioné en el lugar reservado para mí, en el garaje subterráneo de mi edificio. Permitía esto, ya que su silencio no duraría por mucho tiempo más. No lo permitiría. Quería respuestas y estaba cansado de ser yo el único que las proporcionaba.

No fue sino hasta que estábamos acomodados en el sofá, sin mi corbata puesta y sus tacones arrumbados mientras bebíamos cerveza, que ella se giró a verme con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa tomando un trago de cerveza, cuando ella respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

"Tienes que prometérmelo Edward," comenzó con voz temblorosa cuando me miró con expresión tan seria, que me puso nervioso.

"Prométeme que lo que te cuente no saldrá de aquí, que lo que diga quedará sólo entre nosotros dos, ¿está bien?" me preguntó, prácticamente rogándome a que aceptara y lo hice. Hubiese accedido a cualquier cosa con tal de saber qué demonios estaba pasando con ella.

"Cuando tenía dieciocho años fui a una fiesta," comenzó con un suspiro, viéndome con una mirada nerviosa, como si estuviese luchando para encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

"Me emborraché un poco y bueno…" dejó de decir y mi menté se volvió loca con todas las cosas horribles que le pueden pasar a una chica borracha en una fiesta, pero antes de que pudiera darle voz a mis temores, ella continuó.

"Le llamé a mi hermana Angela para que viniera a recogerme a mi amigo y a mí," dijo con una sonrisa tensa, que hizo que me doliera el pecho.

"¿Angela?" cuestioné cuando le dio un trago a la botella que mantenía fuertemente apretada en sus manos.

"Mi hermana mayor," dijo con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba para tomar su bolso. Observé cuando sacó una pequeña libreta de cuero rojo, antes de abrirla y revelar lo que parecía ser una vieja fotografía. Me la entregó con una sonrisa avergonzada y una suave risilla.

"Esa es Angela," murmuró antes de tomar otro trago mientras yo miraba la foto. En ella estaba una Bella mucho más joven. Tenía un aspecto de bebe con el rostro redondeado de una niña. Llevaba el cabello corto al estilo bob y portaba un uniforme de porrista, dándome ganas de reír; ya que era difícil verla como algo más que la mujer preparada de negocios que ahora era. Junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello oscuro, con ojos y sonrisa justo como los de Bella. Era linda de una manera inocente, justo como Bella.

"Ustedes dos se parecen mucho," dije mirando de la fotografía desgastada hacia Bella, quien estaba medio sonriendo en ese instante. Era una sonrisa triste que hizo que mi pecho doliera.

"Todo mundo solía decir eso," murmuró con una sonrisa triste que me rompió el corazón.

"Estaba en esa fiesta y bebí demasiado. Era en Seattle y…bueno, Angela…yo la llamé para que fuera por mí," divagó como si yo ya conociera la historia.

"Ella vivía con su novio, Ben. Estaban comprometidos para casarse," declaró, aún con la expresión de tristeza, que rompía poco a poco mi corazón.

"De camino a recogernos a unos amigos y a mí, tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Murió en el impacto," Bella dijo sin emoción, mientras la miraba sorprendido en silencio y ella se movía para enderezarse y en el proceso, se acercó mucho más a mí.

"Pude haber estado bien con eso Edward," dijo apresuradamente, mientras la veía removerse en el sofá, tal como si le doliera decir las palabras.

"Es decir, cosas malas le pasan a las personas y los accidentes ocurre ¿cierto?, pero esto…esto estaba tan condenadamente mal," murmuró en un tono demasiado fuerte que me tomó por sorpresa.

"Es decir…es decir, fue un niño quien la chocó. Él tenía dieciséis años, ¿te los puedes imaginar siquiera?" divagaba en forma casi inútil, asustándome en el proceso, ya que esta no era Bella.

"No," susurré cuando tomé su mano libre, que estaba girando nerviosamente la botella de cerveza.

"Es decir, no sé si yo podría vivir con la culpa de haber herido a alguien," dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte mi mano. Había terror en sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior, como si se estuviese imaginando lo que era cargar con tanta culpa. Me estaba matando verla de este modo, ya que no había nada que pudiese hacer para quitarle ese dolor.

"Pero ese niño, ese niño…actuó como si todo fuese un maldito chiste. Estaba ebrio y estaba compitiendo en una carrera con un amigo cuando chocó a mi hermana. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital, la primera cosa que preguntó fue si había ganado, no si todo mundo estaba bien," siseó furiosa, mientras apretaba mi mano tan fuerte, que lastimaba mis dedos.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" cuestionó mientras negaba con mi cabeza y sentía mi corazón latir fuerte contra mis costillas debido a su historia, percatándome de que ella pudo haber estado en el auto con su hermana. Bella pudo haber muerto y nunca la habría conocido. La vida hubiera continuado y nunca habría conocido a esta mujer tan peculiar, quien ahora era una parte importante de mi vida.

"No," contesté con voz rasposa cuando sentí una oleada de emoción enfermiza apoderarse de mí, mientras pensamientos de un mundo sin Bella giraban alrededor de mi cabeza y ella se secaba las lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Este niño, este muchacho…era un menor y de algún modo, con un buen abogado y un juez indulgente, evitó la cárcel. Perdió su licencia durante un año y pagó algunas multas mayores. Eso fue todo," declaró sollozando debido a la injusticia de todo eso.

"Él le quitó la vida a alguien y todo lo que obtuvo fueron algunas fianzas que pagar," repitió, como si las palabras fueran más amargas en su lengua.

"Lo siento," susurré sintiéndome estúpido, ya que no tenía nada mejor que decir, pero en verdad ¿qué se podía decir en estos caso? Estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermana y yo era el cabrón que le había exigido saber esto.

"También yo," susurró derrotada, antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza, que lentamente se estaba calentando entre sus manos.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	49. Chapter 49

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 49 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento, mientras Bella respiraba profundamente en un esfuerzo para calmar sus lágrimas.

"Nunca tuve la intención de encontrarlo," susurró como si se tratase de un secreto entre los dos.

"Es decir, sabía quién era él, pero nunca lo busqué," murmuró antes de darle otro trago a su casi olvidada botella de cerveza. Observé como trataba de recobrar la compostura, pero cualquier compostura que estaba luchando por mantener, lentamente se le escapaba una vez más.

"Estaba en la universidad. Fui asignada a ser su maldito tutor," murmuró con media risa, como si la situación fuese divertida, mientras yo permanecía allí perplejo y en silencio, casi aterrado de respirar mientras ella continuaba.

"Jacob Black," me susurró con ojos oscuros, que contenían tristeza y el fuego de lo que pudo haber sido odio, pero no estaba seguro.

"Sabes, él ni siquiera notó mi nombre. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de que la había matado. Es decir, habían pasado tres años, pero él le quitó la vida a alguien, ¿entonces cómo pudo olvidarlo?" me preguntó, pero no había respuesta que darle.

"Su puto padre…" se burló con una risa de disgusto que me dio ganas de temblar.

"Él no era mejor. No se dio cuenta, no se acordó, no hizo nada; ya que cuando lo conocí, actuó como si no tuviese idea de quién era yo," dijo con un suspiro con la mirada desenfocada, como si estuviese reviviendo aquel momento.

"La muerte de Ang no les importó a ellos y eso duele," confesó sollozando mientras sostenía fuerte su mano en la mía, como si eso pudiese hacer una diferencia cuando sabía que no lo haría.

"Algunas personas son unos idiotas," le susurré, ya que no había otra cosa que le pudiera decir.

"Sí, lo sé," Bella respondió con un suspiro, antes de llevar su mano y la mía sobre su regazo.

"Jacob fue un idiota. Nunca entendió que no estaba interesada en él. Él venía y actuaba como…un pendejo. Incluso le pidió a su padre que se acercara a mí, porque eso es lo que una chica quiere, ¿sabes? Un chico que manda a su papá para que te invite a salir, como si fuese a salir a cualquier lado con él," se rió enfadada, mientras me imaginaba a Billy acercándose a ella, sin saber que ella no podía soportar a ninguno de los dos.

"Al final, fue a través de mí que él conoció a Leah," dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Yo no la conocía. Harry y mi mamá se acababan de casar. Después me enteré de que él salió con ella con la esperanza de ponerme celosa, como si eso llegase a suceder," dijo con una carcajada antes de mirarme con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

"Leah es una oportunista. Vio dinero cuando lo conoció a él y entonces su decisión fue simple," declaró como si nada de eso la perturbara, cuando en realidad era una manera frívola de ver al matrimonio.

"Mamá me dijo que lo olvidara. Ella no quería escuchar sobre eso. Nada cambiaría, así que debíamos seguir adelante," Bella dijo antes de dar un profundo respiro, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los míos.

"Ella tenía razón, pero yo no podía dejar las cosas así," me dijo con tono culpable y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Es tan…injusto que él pueda seguir con su vida sin importarle nada y sin rendir cuentas de nada," dijo con una voz tan fuerte que me sorprendió, ya que todas sus palabras eran dichas quedamente.

"Así que, aquí es dónde tú entras. Tú estás aquí para corregir algunos errores," le susurré cuando todo lentamente tuvo sentido de todas las tonterías que me había dicho antes de esta noche y asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo.

"No se trata tanto acerca de corregirlas, ya que nada de lo que haga me regresará a mi hermana. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudarle al karma cuando se trata de Jacob y su comportamiento," dijo son una linda sonrisa, que era superficial y tensa con la tristeza que la consumía.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola, espero que estén disfrutando estos días de descanso de semana santa. _

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan XD_

_Nos leemos más tarde!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	50. Chapter 50

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 50 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Hablamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Bella habló de su hermana y de cómo ésta era. Me dijo como fue el crecer en un pequeño pueblecillo en Washington con un padre soltero, que era el rostro de la ley allí. Me contó de su vida y mientras deseaba seguir escuchándola, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella iba hacer. ¿Qué podía hacerle a él que cambiara algo de lo ocurrido?

"¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?" le pregunté mientras estábamos tumbados sobre el sofá, juntos y tocándonos; sin embargo, realmente no nos estábamos tocando, pues ella estaba acostada encima de mí.

"¿Qué importa?" me preguntó con un gran bostezo, que me forzó bostezar a mi también.

"Importa, ya que me pusiste en medio de todo eso," dije cuando ella se estiró encima de mí. Su cuerpo era cálido y suave, mientras se acurrucaba contra mí como un maldito gato.

"Te preocupas demasiado Edward," murmuró con una sonrisa adormilada antes de envolverme con un brazo y entrelazar sus piernas con las mías.

"Dime," le susurré en el cabello mientras ella suspiraba contra mi pecho. Conocía ese suspiro, era un de frustración. Bella se removió sobre mí, levantando su cabeza mientras se subía hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo.

Bella estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear la cerveza de sus labios. Sus parpados estaban pesados por la falta de sueño y tenía la sonrisa cansada, pero también arrogante, que yo conocía tan bien. Lucía segura y mientras la seguridad era un buen cambio de la tristeza que la había consumido entera anteriormente, yo necesitaba más de ella.

"Confía en mí," susurró una suave suplica casi rozando mis labios, causando que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente en mi pecho. No tenía duda que ella podía sentirlo en el suyo, pues estaba recostada prácticamente encima de mí.

"No confío en nadie," susurré mi respuesta, diciéndole otra verdad acerca de mí sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras me concentraba en el rojo de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar un poquito mi cabeza, y nuestros labios se tocarían. Rara vez besaba a alguien; sin embargo, besar a esta chica era lo único que pensaba mientras ella permanecía encima de mí, como si siempre estuviésemos así de carca.

"Confía en mí," murmuró sutilmente, casi seductoramente, mientras miraba mis ojos con una suave expresión de súplica mezclada con aquella maldita seguridad que era tan embriagadora. Fue esa sonrisa seductora la que me dejó sin aliento y con ganas de creer en ella.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	51. Chapter 51

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 51 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Háblame de ti," murmuró con una voz rasposa que estaba cargada de sueño. El simple hecho de escucharla así, hizo que mi polla se endureciese contra su muslo, pero afortunadamente ella lo ignoró.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" le pregunté, tratando de restarle importancia a lo cerca que estaba y lo bien que se sentía tenerla envuelta alrededor de mí, o con qué frecuencia me había imaginado así con ella de esta manera.

"Todo," me susurró sin mirarme mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, con su cabello desparramado por todas partes. Había mucho que contar y poco que yo quería que ella supiera. Había pasado la mitad de mi vida evadiendo mi pasado, así que contárselo estaba fuera de discusión. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que era crecer en diferentes comunas o los diversos campos nudistas en los que viví con mis padres.

"¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la cama?" le susurré al oído medio dormido y un tanto incómodo en mis pantalones de vestir y mi camisa. Mi sugerencia le hizo reír provocadoramente en mi pecho, y contento reí a medias debido a la falta de sueño.

"Que chica tan sucia," murmuré con un bostezo, tratando de ocultar mi erección mientras ella se removía sobre mí y se reía quedamente. Fue una dulce y adormilada risa que me hizo sonreír, ya que era muy diferente a la risa engreída y petulante a la que me tenía acostumbrado.

"Ya lo sabes," se rió suavemente, pero estaba equivocada. No lo sabía. Por lo que yo sabía, agua helada corría por sus venas. Nunca la había visto perder el control o ser cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la chica sabelotodo y petulante que típicamente era conmigo, pero aquello estaba bien, pues también esa parte de ella me gustaba. La hacía más real y diferente que todas las mujeres que había conocido.

Tardé en un poco en convencerla, con la promesa de comportarme como un caballero, antes de que lograra levantarla del sofá. La observé permanecer de pie en mi alcoba con una sonrisa adormilada, pero también nerviosa, mientras esperaba a que le diera ropa para poder quitarse su vestido arrugado en el baño sin que yo la viera, aún cuando desesperadamente lo deseaba.

"Vuelvo enseguida," susurró con un tick nervioso que noté, antes de salir de la alcoba hacia el baño, dándome tiempo para desvestirme hasta quedar en bóxers. Habíamos dormido juntos innumerables veces enfrente de la TV viendo películas, pero nunca antes la había traído hasta mi cama, a pesar de que lo había imaginado cientos de veces antes de este momento. Y nunca la había soñado usando mi vieja camiseta, que se había puesto en el baño para que yo no viera sus curvas.

Habrá otra oportunidad para verla desnuda, pero esta noche demasiadas cosas habían sido reveladas y era muy tarde para poner en práctica mi encanto. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo Bella, especialmente considerando que me estaba pidiendo que confiara en ella, lo que era equivalente a pedirme el puto sol y la luna, ya que la confianza era un concepto desconocido para mí.

Me subí a la cama sin esperarla, metiéndome debajo de las cobijas y apagando las luces justo cuando Bella salió del baño. Incluso en la oscuridad, pude notar que se había lavado el rostro, haciéndola aparentar más una adolescente, que la mujer de casi treinta años que en realidad era. Sus mejillas rosadas la hacían lucir joven y dulce, pero yo sabía que no. Esta chica era puro peligro y su venganza contra los Black, Leah incluida, era prueba de ello.

Lentamente atravesó la habitación, jalando la camiseta hacia abajo para cubrirse hasta que se metió debajo de las cobijas junto a mí, como si ella perteneciera en ese lugar. Sonreí cuando ella se acercó más a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaba presionados juntos y nuestras narices casi tocándose. Aquello era algo familiar para mí, ya que habíamos estado así antes en el sofá, después de una larga noche de películas y comentarios burlones de la chica que le encantaba meter sus fríos pies entre mis piernas para calentarlos.

La miré y en la oscuridad pude ver su suave sonrisa. Era somnolienta y linda. Me hacía preguntarme a qué sabían sus labios cuando me miraba de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera desterrar ese pensamiento, Bella se inclinó y presionó sus labios suaves como un pétalo contra los míos, en un dulce beso que terminó demasiado rápido cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de mí una vez más.

"Buenas noches Edward," susurró contra mis labios, dejándome saborear la dulce menta de la pasta dental que usó, antes de acurrucarse más cerca y cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	52. Chapter 52

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 52 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Edward," escuché a Bella susurrarme; sin embargo, parecía tan lejana su voz.

"Edward, tu celular está sonando," me dijo de nuevo, sacándome de mis sueños hasta que lentamente abrí los ojos para mirar a la chica. Su cabello estaba enmarañado por haber estado acostada, asemejando una corona de espinas alrededor de su cabeza, mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y somnolientos.

"Diles que se vayan al carajo," murmuré tratando de alejarme de ella, pero me detuvo allí, atrapándome con su pequeño cuerpo encima. Cerré mis ojos deseando que el sonido se apagara, mientras Bella se movía para contestar el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" murmuró en el teléfono con un suspiro cansado mientras me movía debajo de ella, tratando de quedar más cómodo, aún cuando era imposible con ella aplastándome con su ligero peso.

"Como sea," murmuró con irritación seguido por el sonido estrepitoso de plástico arrojado contra el piso de madera. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Bella había arrojado mi teléfono al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Quién era?" le pregunté apretándola más contra mí, queriendo sentirla sobre mí cuando abrí los ojos y noté su ceño fruncido. Estaba cabreada por haber sido despertada, y ver su expresión molesta me hizo sonreírle.

Bella no me respondió; en su lugar, ella subió por mi cuerpo hasta quedar pecho contra pecho y nariz contra nariz. Mis manos se movieron con torpe velocidad para sostenerla, sintiendo la curva de sus caderas y la hendidura de su cintura, antes de agarrar su trasero justo como siempre había deseado hacerlo, sin siquiera pensarlo. Se sentía bien presionada contra mí con su carne suave, cálida y pesada por el sueño. Demasiado bien mientras sentía el zumbido del deseo atravesándome, causando que mi polla se endureciese lentamente contra su muslo, luchando por mantenerme despierto en ese momento con ella.

Miré sus ojos oscuros sin vergüenza y la reté a responderme. No estaba avergonzado por desearla o por mis reacciones al tenerla tan cerca, pero Bella era Bella y cuando sintió mi erección, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un encantador tono rosa. No podía preguntarle si su sonrojo era por vergüenza o deseo, pero planeaba averiguarlo mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su trasero, trazando la curva de este, antes de seguir las líneas de su cuerpo hasta que fui capaz de enredar mis dedos en su cabello. Tiré de sus cabellos hacia abajo mientras levantaba mi cabeza, para encontrar sus labios en un beso con sabor a sueño.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Por fin! Así mismo pensé cuando leí por primera vez este capítulo. Creo que este momento tan esperado merece muchos comentarios chicas._

_Comenten, comenten y tal vez esta noche se enteren que más pasa después de ese beso._

_¿Quién le llamaría a Edward?_

_XD_

_Cin_


	53. Chapter 53

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 53 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, sintiendo los mechones sedosos mientras los retorcía entre mis dedos y acercaba el rostro de Bella hacia el mío. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos, provocando y seduciendo, dejándome besarla mientras ella me besaba con endiablada dulzura a cambio.

La sentí moverse, restregándose contra mi polla, que estaba prácticamente llorando por la atención que le había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Bella se movió lo suficiente para permitir que metiera mi mano entre los dos para acomodar mi dolorida polla, y que no estuviese aplastada dentro de mis bóxers, sino dura y pidiendo atención sobre mi vientre entre nosotros. Esperaba que rehuyera de mí, pero ella sólo gimió en mis labios restregándose una vez más sobre mí.

Su suave gemido era música para mis oídos mientras me tragaba el sonido, antes de besarla de nuevo con la intención de robarle el sentido, pues era justo lo que yo sentía cuando estaba con ella. La quería confundida y consumida, tal como yo me sentía estando con ella. Quería saber que yo no era el único que estaba fuera de su elemento y ésta era una forma saberlo.

Agarré su trasero sujetándola contra mí, arqueando mis caderas para frotarlas con fuerza contra su coño, ganándome un quedo siseo de placer contra mis labios antes de voltear a Bella sobre su espalda con un leve gruñido escapando de los labios de ambos, mientras la inmovilizaba con mi peso.

Miré a la chica, pues necesitaba ver sus ojos. Y encontré en ellos un ardiente deseo que me dejó mareado y ligeramente confundido, ya que esto era diferente. Me sacudí esa sensación con un gruñido mientras pasaba mi mano sobre su muslo desnudo llegando al borde de sus bragas rosadas de algodón, antes de escalar hasta su tórax para ahuecar su pesada teta en mi mano sin siquiera ver su carne. Sonreí cuando Bella se arqueó con mi toque, dándome la bienvenida, urgiéndome hasta que su camiseta había desaparecido y sólo era su piel contra la mía. Me enterré en su piel; besándola, chupándola y mordiéndola, mientras sentía como la piel que aún no había besado se erizaba debajo de mí. Quería pasar las siguientes horas leyendo el mensaje en braille que su cuerpo me estaba susurrando, mientras probaba cada parte de ella. Era un sueño ambicioso, pero uno que no tenía ninguna duda que podía cumplir.

Fue con mi boca mordiendo su cuello, mientras mis dedos trazaban el borde exterior de su pezón que estaba erecto por mi atención, que lo escuché por primera vez. Era el quedo zumbido de mi celular en el piso de madera. Me estaba distrayendo, pero no lo suficiente para parar mi labor mientras las manos de Bella se enredaban en mi cabello, halándome hacia arriba para capturar mi boca una vez más, con su caliente coño restregándose sugerentemente contra mi polla. Me costó mucho trabajo no quitarle las bragas y sacar mi polla para enterrarla en ella, pero no quería parar este tormento provocador en el que nos encontrábamos, ya que estaba este temor persistente de que si me detenía, ella se daría cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo conmigo.

"Edward," murmuró contra mis labios, tensándose sólo por un instante cuando el ruidoso zumbido captó también su atención.

"Ignóralo," murmuré antes de besarla con fuerza, dejando que mi lengua se enredara con la suya, metiéndola en su boca, usando el ritmo que planeaba usar para probar su coño. Su suave gemido de aceptación fue todo lo que necesité para continuar, pero cuando el zumbido de mi celular se apagó, el fuerte timbre de su teléfono junto a mi cabeza comenzó.

El sonido era fuerte y chocante, causando que ambos jadeáramos mientras el molesto sonido nos sacaba del mundo de lujuria en el que vivíamos. Sin pensarlo tomé su celular, tratando de desbloquearlo mientras Bella pasaba su atención a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, distrayéndome cuando trataba de callar el estridente sonido procedente del puto aparato.

"¿Qué?" gruñí sin aliento en el teléfono cuando finalmente descubrí la forma de contestarlo, justo en el momento en que el dedo de Bella se metía en la pretina de mis bóxers para agarrar mi trasero desnudo, provocando que siseara y la embistiera en respuesta, mientras chupaba mi cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca.

"¿Edward?" escuché la familiar voz de Billy Black preguntar en un tono confundido, sacándome de la hipnosis de lujuria como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Billy?" pregunté y Bella se tensó debajo de mí, callada a excepción de su pesada respiración mezclada con la mía.

"Traté de llamarte, pero una mujer contestó así que le estaba marcando a Bella…" dijo de manera inquisitiva hasta que carraspeó de manera incómoda cuando se dio cuenta de por qué yo estaba contestando el teléfono de Bella, en vez de ella.

"Ha habido un incendio," anunció en un tono nervioso.

"En el almacén," dijo en un tono casi avergonzado antes de divagar acerca de los daños y los reclamos de las aseguradoras, diciéndome que nos necesitaba allí para ayudar a controlar el caos que siguió después del incendio. Miré hacia la chica debajo de mí, mientras distraídamente acordaba ir de inmediato hacia allá. Aún sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello y sus ojos todavía estaban oscuros de deseo, pero pude notar la decepción mezclada con rabia en su rostro, mientras escuchaba los detalles que Billy compartió conmigo concernientes al incendio.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	54. Chapter 54

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 54 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Nos mantuvimos acurrucados para combatir el frío aire de la mañana, mientras tomábamos un café que estaba más frio que caliente, observando a su vez como los bomberos deambulaban por la escena del crimen. Podía sentir la mirada de Jacob sobre nosotros, mientras permanecía de pie junto a su padre y con Leah colgada de él como la esposa preocupada que no era. Sentir su mirada sobre nosotros me incomodaba, pero no lograba notar si aquello también le molestaba a Bella.

Ella permanecía a mi lado, con su cabello enmarañado por haber estado tumbada en mi cama, usando mi ropa: un viejo pantalón de franela, una sudadera que le quedaba grande, un viejo abrigo y un par de mocasines rojos que le había comprado en una de esas tiendas que permanecían abiertas toda la noche, pues eso era mejor que las zapatillas que había usado la noche anterior. El que tuviera puesta mi ropa gritaba que estábamos pasando la noche juntos y por alguna razón, aquello llamaba más la atención que el fuego que acababan de apagar.

Escuché mientras Billy nos explicaba lo que, en principio, era la teoría oficial de lo ocurrido. Un calentador se había quedado encendido en el segundo turno. Un descuido, o eso fue lo que nos quisieron hacer creer. Billy trató de convencer con su mágica teoría a los bomberos, pero su Capitán no quiso convencerse con semejante teoría y en su lugar, le resto importancia dándole las gracias y aclarándole que él llevaría a cabo su propia investigación.

Miré como Bella me dejaba solo cuando se fue a charlar con Felix Marcus, el jefe de seguridad del almacén.

"¿Sabes?, Billy no está contento viendo como sus dos principales asesores aparecen luciendo como si acabasen de salir de la cama…juntos," comentó Leah con voz tensa, reconociéndola como ira. Siempre fue una chica celosa. Siempre deseando más de lo que ya tenía.

"Apuesto que tampoco estará feliz de saber que su nuera se ha follado a tres de los cuatro hombres presentes," repliqué y ella me rodo los ojos. Sabía acerca de Felix. Demonios, todo mundo sabía acerca de Felix, excepto Jacob y aun no me explicaba como él no lo había averiguado ya.

"¿O también has estado con Billy?" me burlé mientras ella caminaba hacia Jacob, quien estaba junto a su padre hablando con el Capitán de Bomberos.

"Edward, ¿estás listo?" Bella me gritó, atrayéndome hacia ella con su suave voz. Lucía cansada, pero seguía luciendo jodidamente hermosa a la luz del sol de la mañana. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el frío y su cabello enmarañado me recordaba que había estado acostada en mi cama. La hacía parecer suave y accesible, no como la empresaria dócil que pensé que era cuando la conocí.

Caminé hacia ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras me acercaba. Bella me miraba con una media sonrisa. Era la primera que le había visto desde que salió de mi cama para vestirse y averiguar los daños del almacén.

"¿En qué piensas?" me preguntó cuando llegué a ella, mientras me daba esa maldita sonrisa descarada, para guiarla hacia mi auto sin mirar hacia el lío que existía en el almacén.

"Estaba recordando cuando te conocí," dije simplemente mientras ella asentía para que continuase.

"Pensé que eras aburrida y sin chiste," confesé sin culpa cuando le abría la puerta para que subiera al auto.

"Estaba tan equivocado," me reí. Bella Swan era todo menos aburrida y sin chiste. Esperé por su respuesta enfadada debido a mi confesión, pero en vez de eso, ella se rió de mí tal como siempre lo hacía.

"Yo pensé que tú eras gay," confesó con una risilla mientras la miraba boquiabierto y asombrado.

"¿Gay?" cuestioné mientras se reía más fuerte y subía al auto.

"Sí," dijo sin un gramo de remordimiento antes de cerrar la puerta, mientras yo permanecía allí, viendo como se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad sin dar ninguna otra explicación, que era algo típico de Bella.

Conduje de regreso a mi apartamento y casi no hablamos en el trayecto, sólo dejando que el aire de la calefacción llenara el espacio entre nosotros, ya que estábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, confesiones y el incendio del almacén.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que entramos al apartamento, donde miré a Bella quitarse toda mi ropa hasta quedarse de pie en el pasillo usando nada más que esas malditas bragas rosas de algodón, que tenía puestas cuando estaba en mi cama. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de lujuria y sus pezones erectos por el frío y lo que esperaba fuera también por excitación.

"Es mi cumpleaños," me susurró con voz rasposa cargada de deseo. Me acercó a ella, sin importarle que aún estuviese vestido o cómo mis ojos devoraban su piel desnuda, apreciando su suave perfección.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños Edward?" me preguntó con una voz que derrochaba sexo cuando deslizó su mano bajo mi camiseta, pasando su delicado toque hacia mi vientre para desabrochar lentamente los botones de mis vaqueros. Su mano se deslizó dentro de mis bóxers, tomando mi dura polla con una seguridad que me puso aún más duro que antes, ya que no había nada más sexy que una mujer segura, pero Bella lo llevó a un nivel completamente nuevo.

"No, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunté lentamente, sin molestarme en ocultar el temblor en mi voz, pues quería que supiera que la deseaba, que la necesitaba. Se paró a pensar antes de responder, acariciándome lánguidamente de la base hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de mi polla, dejando que el líquido preseminal, que goteaba debido a sus caricias, lubricara su firme agarre, ese que estaba a punto de hacerme caer sobre mis rodillas.

Bella continuó con la mágica labor de sus manos sobre mí cuando se acercó más, antes de pararse en las puntas de sus pies para presionar un beso en mis labios. Fue un beso sorpresivamente dulce que contrastaba con el calor de su toque y uno que la dejó tragándose el quedo gemido que escapó de mis labios.

"A ti," susurró contra mis labios antes de silenciarme con un beso.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola, espero estén pasando un bonito fin de semana. Hoy sólo podré subir este capítulo, pero mañana subiré más. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y leen esta traducción. Nos leemos mañana._

_XD_

_Cin_


	55. Chapter 55

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 55 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Atraje a Bella hacia mí, causando que soltase mi polla y que jadeara con sorpresa cuando la cargué. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor mío, permitiéndome que le agarrara el trasero mientras intentaba llevarla de regreso a la cama que habíamos dejado unas horas atrás, con la intención de terminar lo que ella había comenzado.

Mi ropa desapareció, siendo remplazada por sus labios, que cubrían mis hombros y cuello con húmedos besos, mientras, a ciegas, me iba tropezando con los vaqueros que continuaban alrededor de mis tobillos, hasta ser capaz de llegar a nuestro destino. Caímos sobre el colchón con un gruñido y ella se negó a soltarme cuando la aplasté con el peso de mi cuerpo. Esperaba que ella gruñera en desaprobación, pero en vez de eso, Bella soltó una risa sensual que me hizo reír antes de que tirara de mí hacia abajo para besarme. Fueron esos malditos besos suyos los que nos llevaron a este momento, en el que estábamos con los cuerpos entrelazados de la mejor manera posible, así que no podía negarme a besarla, dándome cuenta de que con cada beso me sentía más cerca de ella. Era una cercanía que me dejaba petrificado y terriblemente excitado a la vez y con todas mis emociones en conflicto.

Bella era una contradicción, y no es que esperase menos de ella, ya que eso era lo que ella representaba para mí. Su mano acarició mi espalda con un toque casi amoroso, sosteniéndome contra ella, mientras trataba de bajar mis bóxers con sus pies enredados en la pretina. Sus besos eran suaves, de una forma casi romántica que hizo que me faltara el aire cuando sus caderas embistieron las mías, exigiendo la fricción que ella anhelaba. Fue confuso y jodidamente fantástico al mismo tiempo.

Me zafé del abrazo de Bella, causando que gruñera molesta, pero eso sólo me hizo sonreír. Ella me deseaba y era bueno ser deseado.

Me quité los vaqueros y los calcetines antes de despojarme de mis bóxers sin demorarme más. Observé su rostro mientras ella me miraba a mí. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y la mirada hambrienta en su rostro provocó que mi polla se estremeciera de emoción. Joder, amaba esa mirada. La anhelaba casi tanto como ansiaba su piel. Me provocó una sensación de arrogancia y de control, ya que yo sabía de esto. Sabía de sexo. Sabía lo que una mujer deseaba y más que eso, necesitaba de mí. Era un maestro en esto. Sabía cómo y en dónde besarla para hacerla gritar mi nombre. Sabía todo esto y entonces, mientras miraba su piel sonrojada, sus pezones erectos y la curva de sus caderas exuberantes, mi mente comenzó a trabajar en modo táctico mientras planeaba que es lo que haría para hacer de esto el mejor jodido regalo de cumpleaños de su vida, pero antes de que pudiera moverme, probarla o tocarla, Bella cambió todo.

"Ven aquí," susurró mientras yacía allí sólo con sus bragas rosas y un brillo perverso en sus ojos. Me estaba llamando con su dedo, pidiéndome que me acercara de tal forma que no pude contener la risa.

"No, aún no," dije riendo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

"Te quiero ahora," hizo un mohín con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, invitándome mientras doblaba sus rodillas, mostrándome más de aquella tela rosada que estaba empapada con su excitación. Lucía adorablemente follable con ese ceño fruncido que me hizo reír una vez más.

"Quiero hacer que te corras primero," contesté con una sonrisa mientras le vi sonreír en respuesta cuando me miró.

"Es mi cumpleaños y te quiero dentro de mí ahora," exigió con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Quiero saborearte y hacer que te corras en mi lengua," le susurré, viendo como mi mano se posaba entre sus piernas, trazando el borde de los labios de su coño, haciéndola estremecerse por la excitación antes de agarrar el borde de encaje de las bragas para bajarlas. Bella felizmente me ayudó levantando sus caderas y abriendo sus piernas para librarse de la última pieza de ropa.

"Es mi cumpleaños y todo se hará a mi manera," jadeó cuando deslicé mis largos dedos sobre el escaso bello de su coño antes de abrir sus labios para tocarla adecuadamente. Su espalda se arqueó por mi toque cuando rocé su clítoris antes de meter un dedo dentro de ella. Estaba húmeda y más que lista para recibirme.

"A menos de que pienses que no puedes lograr que me corra de otra manera," me provocó en un tono sin aliento mientras veía desaparecer mi dedo dentro de ella, antes de añadir otro dedo para su placer. Su desafío me dejó molesto y con algo que demostrarle, cuando me incliné sobre su cuerpo tembloroso para tomar un condón de mi cajón, que ella había insistido con un susurro entrecortado que usara, sin dejar de girar mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Sólo detuve mi toque lo suficiente para ponerme el condón, con los dedos pegajosos por su excitación. Miré el rostro de Bella mientras ella me observaba. El hambre en sus ojos era avasalladora.

Una vez que estaba listo, tomé sus muslos en un esfuerzo para que se pusiera de rodillas para poder tocarle las tetas y frotar su clítoris mientras me enterraba dentro de ella, pero ella me susurró que no, tirando de mí para que quedara encima de ella.

"Quiero tocarte," me susurró cuando me posé entre sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, urgiéndome a que me acomodara mientras sus manos vagaban sobre mis hombros y mis brazos. Aquella posición me dejó sintiendo vulnerable de algún modo, ya que no podía escapar de su mirada, pero acepté simplemente porque se trataba de su cumpleaños y si aceptaba hacer esto, entonces tal vez después ella aceptaría hacerlo a mi manera. Había descubierto que con Bella, todo siempre terminaba en un acuerdo.

Tomé mi miembro y lentamente lo deslicé dentro de ella, ganándome un quedo jadeo mientras me estremecía debido a la sensación de ser consumido completamente en el apretado calor de su cuerpo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y murmuró tonterías cuando sentí su cuerpo tensarse por mi invasión. Sus piernas se envolvieron apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura manteniéndome allí, sin ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Éramos justo como uno sólo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío. Podía sentir cada temblor y contracción desde adentro hacia afuera. Podía sentirla a mí alrededor y eso me dejó jodidamente atónito.

Bella se movió debajo de mí, sin permitir que me saliera de ella. Sus manos trazaron mis hombros, hasta mi cuello para ahuecar mi rostro, forzándome a que la mirara. Había observado a miles de mujeres mientras las follaba. Miré sus rostros sonrojados de placer. Las había mirado sabiendo que era yo quien les daba tal placer, pero esto era diferente. Se sentía diferente y tal vez era debido a las circunstancias o a la chica. No estaba seguro, pero mientras miraba sus ojos oscuros de lujuria antes de besarla hasta quedarme sin aire, me di cuenta de que todo giraba alrededor de ella. Me forcé a hundir esa preocupación en mi mente y me concentré en lo que necesitaba, y lo que necesitaba era moverme, ya que el ardor que sentía por alcanzar mi clímax se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Bella pareció sentir mi necesidad y soltó un poco su agarre, permitiéndome que lentamente saliera con un bajo siseo de molestia contra mis labios, antes de embestir su cuerpo una vez más para encontrar un ritmo que le hizo arañar mi piel mientras gritaba mi nombre. Miré como sus tetas brincaban con cada estocada, sentí su boca buscar la mía, enredando su lengua con la mía en un intento por consumirme entero, mientras follábamos duro pero lejos de ser salvajes, en medio de la cama.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Estaban en mi cabello, en mi trasero empujándome contra ella, y finalmente deslizándose entre nosotros para frotar su clítoris antes de que yo las apartara, sosteniéndolas arriba de su cabeza mientras las entrelazaba con las mías. Fue un gesto íntimo y uno que nunca había hecho con anterioridad, pero tenía algo que probar. Sus palabras provocadoras, insinuando que yo era un amante mediocre, me dieron un renovado enfoque mientras restregaba mi hueso púbico contra su clítoris, empujándola hacia aquel elusivo orgasmo que ella y yo desesperadamente necesitábamos. El sudor se juntó entre nosotros, haciendo que su cuerpo se deslizara contra el mío sin esfuerzo, mientras agachaba mi cabeza para chupar sus pezones, sabiendo que estaban demasiado sensibles por mi toque, hasta que sentí su cuerpo contraerse alrededor de mi polla con un joder susurrado por ella, en respuesta a todo mi esfuerzo. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y pronto estaba disfrutando la oleada de su orgasmo con mi propio clímax bendito de líquido blanco, con un grito entrecortado.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	56. Chapter 56

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 56 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Tracé patrones al azar en su brazo mientras la sostenía cerca de mí. Había resoplado alegremente cuando la besé mientras me recuperaba del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, hasta que fui capaz de moverme un vez más para deshacerme del condón. Fue agradable y diferente a otras veces, cuando había salido de la cama de alguien para disfrutar solo de la humillación. Aquello me dejó sintiendo incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esa atención y eso es lo que era. Era Bella prestándome atención. Era ella tirando de mí más cerca, besando mi cuello mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar mientras ella recorría su suave mano por mi pelo húmedo, contestando cada temblor que le daba con un estremecimiento suyo.

Cuando la dejé para tirar el condón usado, esperaba que estuviera fuera de la cama, dando tumbos buscando su ropa con las rodillas temblorosas, pero en su lugar; la encontré acurrucada en mis sábanas con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lucía soñolienta y contenta con aquella maldita sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Trepé a la cama hasta quedar a su lado, atrayéndola hacia mí para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

"Supongo que no necesitaste de lengua después de todo, ¿verdad?" se burló con un bostezo complacido que me hizo sentirme orgulloso y enfadado al mismo tiempo, de verla tan complacida.

"Para empezar, vas adorar mi lengua y si te portas bien, te voy atender con ella más tarde," le susurré al oído y comenzó a carcajearse antes de gritar cuando le pellizqué el trasero desnudo abrazándola más fuerte.

"En segundo lugar, creo que demostré que puedo hacer que te corras de cualquier forma que desee," repliqué y ella resopló otra vez debido a mi excesiva confianza.

"Umm no, no lo hiciste, pero el día aún es joven," susurró mientras su mano acariciaba mi brazo, ese que la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Era extraño cuán normal se sentía tenerla junto a mí, acurrucándose conmigo mientras me murmuraba sus palabras burlonas.

"¿Te quedarás hoy?" me encontré preguntándole como un idiota, mientras cerraba los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo cuando se giró en mis brazos para encararme. La expresión de su rostro era suave y somnolienta mientras me daba una sonrisa socarrona.

"Bueno, es mi cumpleaños, así que…" su voz se apagó de manera sugestiva con una traviesa sonrisa en su adorable rostro antes de borrarla con mis besos.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bella," susurré en sus labios, sintiendo la vibración de mis palabras, así como también como el zumbido de mi clímax retumbando a través de mis venas, haciéndome sentir perezoso de satisfacción mientras ella suspiraba por mí.

Fueron apenas unos momentos después cuando la sentí relajarse completamente sobre mí de sueño, roncando un poquito. Era un dulce sonido que me hizo reír de la chica cuyas exigencias me tenían haciendo malabares como un maldito tonto. Con un último beso sobre sus labios medio abiertos, la presioné más cerca contra mí y cerré los ojos, dejando que el cansancio por dormir poco y un anhelado orgasmo me sumergieran en un sueño profundo.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	57. Chapter 57

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 57 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Dormimos hasta tarde, ignorando el timbre de mi teléfono, mientras nos permitíamos reponer el sueño que nos había eludido, hasta que el mundo real no pudo ser ignorado por más tiempo. Me desperté antes que Bella para encontrarme acostado sobre mi costado con ella envuelta alrededor de mí, con su pierna sobre la mía y su rostro presionado contra mi espalda, mientras su brazo abrazaba mi cintura. Fue extrañamente adorable, ya que no podía recordar la última vez que había sido abrazado por alguien, mucho menos por una mujer en mi cama. Permanecí inmóvil, sintiendo su lenta respiración sobre mi piel y el latir de su corazón contra el mío, antes de deslizarme fuera de sus brazos.

Comencé la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente se llevase mis preocupaciones sobre poca gracia que me hacía en lo que mi tiempo con Bella se había convertido. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado agradable y demasiado emocional; pero lo peor de todo, era la sensación de descontrol con la que me dejó tratando. Odiaba estar fuera de control, pero así siempre estaba cuando pasaba tiempo junto a Bella. Lavé mi cabello y aclaré mi mente, pensando mejor en el incendio que me sacó de la cama.

No había duda en mi mente de que había sido planeado. Lo provocaron tratando de encubrir algo, tal vez el robo de producto, tal vez algo más siniestro. En verdad no tenía idea, pero no tenía duda de que Bella lo sabía. Ella sabía más acerca de toda esta mierda de lo que me estaba dejando saber. Me di cuenta por la forma en que examinó los daños del incendio y aquello fue exasperante hasta cierto punto, ya que yo también quería saber.

Estaba parado debajo del chorro de agua caliente cuando sentí la cortina abrirse y a ella entrar detrás de mí. No pude ni pensar hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y sus labios sobre mi espalda. Fue relajante y erótico sentirla junto a mí, abrazándome contra su piel cálida por el sueño.

"Dejaste la cama," murmuró contra mi espalda cuando tomé sus manos que descansaban sobre mi pecho, para liberarme y girarme para encararla sin romper su abrazo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba disfrutando su toque constante. La necesitaba cerca y jodidamente amaba que me abrazara, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta.

"Lo siento," repliqué mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda hacia abajo para tomar su trasero, mientras ella se restregaba contra mí. Su cabello estaba alborotado por el sexo y por dormir, y sus ojos color avellana brillaban con satisfacción. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios de saber que fui yo quien puso ese brillo en sus ojos.

"No pareces estar demasiado arrepentido," dijo en un eco sordo en la ducha contra mi pecho, mientras la atraía más cerca hacia mí.

"Me desperté y no podía dejar de pensar," confesé, estremeciéndome cuando besó mi pecho mientras el agua mojaba su cabello castaño, haciéndolo parecer negro en vez del castaño que en realidad era.

"¿En qué pensabas?" me preguntó con una expresión curiosa mientras se echaba hacia atrás para mirarme, ignorando el agua que caía sobre sus ojos mientras me observaba detenidamente.

"En ti, en el incendio. En ti," admití estúpidamente y ella se burló de mi respuesta.

"Te preocupas demasiado Edward," dijo riéndose, tratando de restarle importancia a mis preocupaciones con su pronta evasiva, pero pude ver a través de ella. Estaba nerviosa por mis palabras. Podía notarlo en las tensas líneas alrededor de sus ojos mientras sonreía y en el rápido latir de su corazón contra el mío.

"No puedo evitarlo," repliqué sacudiéndome de hombros, mientras agarraba de nuevo su trasero para hacerla chillar de risa y así aligerar la tensión del momento entre nosotros, antes de que tirara de mí para besarme mientras el agua caliente caía sobre nosotros.

**%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	58. Chapter 58

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 58 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Vestidos y de algún modo arreglados, dejamos mi apartamento cuando Bella insistió que tenía que acudir a una reunión. Esta dichosa reunión surgió después de una llamada telefónica que apartó a Bella de mí, cuando le estaba tratando de cocinar el almuerzo.

"No es necesario que vengas conmigo," Bella dijo quedamente cuando la miré una vez más. Esta era la tercera vez que me lo había dicho. Había algo más acerca de esta reunión de lo que ella me había contado. Podía verlos en sus ojos oscuros, que estaban vacíos de emoción y mientras estaba acostumbrado a la fría actitud de Bella en este tipo de circunstancias, no tener ninguna emoción no era típico de ella para nada.

"Quiero acompañarte," contesté de vuelta, esperando a que me detuviera pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, sólo suspiro como si estuviese resignada al hecho de que iba ir con ella.

"Después de esto iremos a cenar y por un pastel," dije como si estuviese revelando mis planes, cuando la verdad era que no tenía ninguno a excepción de no dejarla salir de mi apartamento.

"Pay," murmuró mirando por la ventanilla del auto, mientras conducía a un restaurant en el que me había indicado sería la reunión.

"¿Qué? No me gusta el pastel," explicó cuando la miré sorprendido antes de reírme por su ridiculez.

Seguí las instrucciones de Bella y me estacioné enfrente de lo que era una panadería y un deli. Era una extraña elección para una reunión, pero esta no era una reunión que yo había planeado. Había venido a ésta sin invitación, como invitado de una chica que evidentemente no me quería allí, pero no pudo convencerme de no venir.

Salimos del auto y entramos juntos al local. Me sorprendí al encontrar la tienda muy encantadora por dentro, con sus impecables vitrinas repletas de panes y postres que claramente fueron hechos allí. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo alegre y la decoración era rústica; sin embargo, iba bien con el estilo de la panadería. Era encantadora, pero eso pronto se evaporó cuando seguí a Bella hacia la parte trasera del pequeño local. Podía ver Felix Marcus sentado en una mesa con una taza de café en una mano y un panecillo servido delante de él. Lucía tranquilo para un hombre que se suponía debía estar lidiando con las secuelas del incendio del almacén. Fue su risa la que atrajo mi atención hacia el hombre a su izquierda.

Lo había visto antes, pero sólo de pasada. No estaba usando sus gafas o la expresión estirada que le había visto llevar. Atrás había quedado el traje de negocios y en su lugar, estaban unos vaqueros y una camisa abotonada, justo como yo y cada uno de los hombres presentes vestíamos. Parecía más joven con una sonrisa que me sorprendió, pero aún así, sabía que era Aro Volturi. El hombre volteó para sonreírnos mientras nos acercábamos.

"¡Isabella!" proclamó como si estuviera feliz de verla, mientras se levantaba para saludarla con un cálido abrazo y un beso que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera de nervios.

"Aro," Bella respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa que contenía algo de culpa, mientras los ojos del hombre se desplazaban de ella a mí con una mirada sorprendida.

"Veo que has traído a un amigo," dijo con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser agradable.

"Si, este es Edward Cullen. Recuerdas que te hablé de él, ¿verdad?" preguntó en un tono cortante que me sorprendió, mientras ella me señalaba como si me estuviese echando hacia los lobos.

**%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	59. Chapter 59

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 59 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Observé a Bella mientras estaba conversando con Felix. Sus ojos brillaban con ira mientras discutían acerca del incendio y de Jacob. Ambos no tenían duda alguna de que Jacob tenía algo que ver con eso y estaban esperando ver si las cámaras de seguridad podrían confirmar sus sospechas.

"Es una chica asombrosa," Aro declaró con orgullo, sacándome de mis pensamientos concernientes a qué putas estaba pasando, cuando me giré para encarar al viejo.

"Bella, de ella hablo," dijo, como si hubiese alguna confusión de a quién se refería.

"Sí," murmuré mientras la veía reírse con el otro hombre. Podía notar el ardor del deseo en los ojos de Felix cuando la miraba. Era una mirada que retorcía mis entrañas de una manera dolorosa, mientras sentí el calor de la rabia viajar a través de mí, dejándome temblando cuando tomé la taza de café para disfrazar mi reacción.

"Ella tiene muy buen concepto de ti," Aro continuó después de una larga pausa, como si estuviese considerando lo que estaba diciendo pero sus palabras sólo me hicieron reír, ya que estas parecían demasiado increíbles.

"Estoy seguro que lo tiene," dije con una sonrisa, mirando hacia ella una vez más, tan sólo para encontrarla viéndome inquisitivamente. Le rodé los ojos, ya que no era la única que tenía preguntas.

"Así es, lo suficiente como para pensar que tú serás un buen líder para mi compañía," declaró con un dejo de desafío en su tono que me hizo ligeramente sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco acerca de ti?" me preguntó, llamando a la joven detrás del mostrador para que nos sirviese más café.

"No hay mucho que contar. Voy a trabajar. Hago mi trabajo. No soy el mejor tratándose de mi vida personal, pero los negocios y el balance de ganancias con rendimiento es algo que puedo hacer," me sacudí de hombros mientras él reía.

"Sí, tu vida personal es cuestionable," dijo en un tono suave, mirándome con sus ojos azules.

"No siempre uso la cabeza cuando se trata de mujeres," confesé a pesar de que no era tanto una confesión; ya que estaba claro que él sabía acerca de mi preferencia por las mujeres casadas.

"Tampoco nunca lo hice yo, pero mi Trudy me curó de eso," se rió, sacando su teléfono. Lo miré buscar en sus imágenes hasta entregarme el teléfono para enseñarme la foto de una hermosa mujer que tenía una sonrisa como la de un ángel.

"Es hermosa," comenté y él asintió antes de suspirar alegremente.

"Edward, me han dicho que eres un buen y leal empleado; que te preocupas por el producto, por los compradores y por los empleados. He visto que te conduces por las ganancias y a pesar de ello, aún tienes corazón. Estas habilidades son importantes para mí, pero necesito saber si tú te sientes capacitado para tomar la posición que William dejará; ya que necesito confianza tanto como necesito corazón," dijo mientras me observaba con una expresión de cautela en su rostro.

"Sí, no tengo duda de que puedo hacerlo," confirmé mientras mis ojos miraban hacia Bella, quien reía ruidosamente con Felix, causando que un golpe de fuego y rabia se estrellase sobre mí.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le grité a ella, sin molestarme en ocultar mi molestia y provocando a Bella saltar en sorpresa mientras Felix ponía mala cara. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con él.

"Oh sí, lo harás muy bien Edward," Aro dijo con una risa mientras me veía mirar a Felix, quien no se apartaba o se alejaba de ella.

**%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	60. Chapter 60

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 60 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Eres tan infantil," Bella dijo con una risa mientras le rodaba los ojos. Había estado burlándose de mí desde que le grité en el local y lo odiaba, pues de alguna manera ella estaba en lo cierto. Había actuado como un niño, pero nunca admitiría que tenía razón, ya que nunca se cansaría de restregármelo en mi cara.

"No lo soy," me defendí y se rió en respuesta.

"Sólo tenía curiosidad y ya," repliqué de vuelta, sonando más a la defensiva de lo que había planeado, causando que se riera suavemente mientras conducía de vuelta a mi casa.

"Por supuesto que sí y es por eso que mirabas a Felix como si desearas golpearlo en las bolas," se rió de mí en una manera burlona que me hizo temblar, ya que había considerado hacer precisamente eso cuando atrapé a Felix mirando sus tetas. Era ridículo y me dije a mí mismo que mi rabia estaba centrada en el hecho de que recién había estado con la chica, así que aún no estaba preparado para compartirla. **AÚN** era la palabra clave, ya que no estaba seguro si alguna vez estaría listo para compartirla.

"Si," le aseguré con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras ella asentía de una manera burlona haciéndome querer pellizcarla por su respuesta sabelotodo, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, elegí la opción más segura, que era cambiar el tema; pero ella se me adelantó.

"Bueno, a pesar de que actuaste como un maldito idiota, aún así le caíste bien a Aro; entonces, buen trabajo supongo," dijo con un suspiro cuando entré a la rampa del estacionamiento de mi edificio para aparcar, aliviado por estar de vuelta en casa.

"Buen trabajo," murmuré con incredulidad mientras ella negaba con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Lo hice putamente fantástico," dije causando que se riera cuando el auto se detuvo.

"Como sea Edward," se rió mientras abría la puerta, sin molestarse en esperarme y caminando hacia las puertas del elevador, teniendo que esforzarme para alcanzarla.

"Oye, nunca me dijiste que querías para tu cumpleaños," dije detrás de ella, causando que se detuviera para mirarme con una expresión provocadora, que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante en mi pecho.

"Creo que ya lo hice," replicó con una sonrisa traviesa y sentí una oleada de calor sobre mi piel, mientras recordaba cómo me había dicho que me quería a mí.

"Para cenar. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?" le dije cuando la alcancé, mientras la sacaba del viento frío hacia la estancia cálida del elevador. Mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola cerca mientras nos acurrucábamos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y cálidos de tanto sonreír.

"Es decir, sé lo que quieres de postre," insinué mientras ella reía suave y sensual, como si estuviese confirmando mi insinuación como una verdad bíblica sobre cómo íbamos a pasar nuestra velada una vez que estuviésemos en casa.

"Déjame pensarlo," dijo con una sonrisa, antes de pararse de puntitas para poder besarme suavemente en los labios. Fue un tierno beso tan dulce, que me dejó casi sin aliento, mientras se apretaba más a mí. Aún estábamos abrazados cuando la puerta del elevador pitó para anunciar su llegada.

Ya estando en el apartamento, Bella se alejó cuando su teléfono sonó. Escuché su conversación, como el maldito acosador en que me estaba convirtiendo, sólo para descubrir que era su padre llamándola para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Su conversación fue dulce mientras Bella se desvivía por el hombre, asegurándole que se encontraba bien, antes de prometerle que estaría de regreso a casa en una par de semanas más. Una parte de mí se sintió decepcionada al escuchar aquello, pero la otra parte se sintió aliviada al saber que cualquier locura que estaba a punto de desatar sobre Black Inc, se acabaría pronto.

La escuché murmurar su despedida y prometerle llamar pronto, junto con una lista de personas que necesitaba que su padre les enviara sus saludos, antes de terminar la llamada.

"¿Estás lista?" le pregunté cuando regresé a la sala, actuando como si no hubiese escuchado cada palabra que le había dicho a su padre. Bella me miró con una suave sonrisa, pero era fingida. Era distante y de algún modo fría, mientras la sonrisa falsa se plasmaba en su rostro.

"Como siempre," murmuró cuando me senté en el sofá a su lado.

"¿Ya decidiste qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunté cuando me miró con esos ojos oscuros que aún guardaban demasiados secretos para mi gusto. Permaneció callada después de mi pregunta, como si en verdad estuviese considerando lo que le pregunté, antes de asentir lentamente con su cabeza.

"Sí, creo que sí," susurró con una seguridad tranquila que era todo lo que representaba a Bella, y con una sonrisa brillante que no llegó a sus ojos.

**%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	61. Chapter 61

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 61 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La decisión de Bella incluía unas hamburguesas, papas fritas y cerveza artesana en un pub antes de acudir a una pastelería por un pay de frambuesa recién hecho. Era simple y dulce, justo como la chica que estaba celebrando su cumpleaños.

Cuando regresamos a mi apartamento, donde pusimos velas en el pay y helado de vainilla, la besé hasta que no pudo respirar. Le quité su camiseta y sus vaqueros seguidos por su sostén de encaje y sus bragas, hasta que quedó desnuda debajo de mí y sobre mi sofá, justo como lo había imaginado incontables veces. Besé su piel y le susurré feliz cumpleaños mientras sentía como su cuerpo me susurraba a cambio gemidos estremecedores que ella me daba. Fueron esos gemidos los que me hicieron suspirar cuando me deslicé dentro de ella, escuchándola jadear con una mezcla de placer y sorpresa mientras me arañaba para acercarme más a ella, hasta que no hubo nada entre los dos, ni siquiera aire. Fue esa falta de aire la que me dejó mareado, perdido y aferrándome a ella mientras trataba de follarla, pero no la estaba follando. Aquello fue lento y ardiente. Eran sus ojos fijos en los míos, impulsándome a darle más y más hasta que no tuve nada más que darle. Fue emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, cuando cerré los ojos mientras el ardiente clímax blanco me llegó, pues no podía mirar sus ojos un segundo más sin perderme demasiado dentro de ella.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello sudado, inhalando el aroma de su piel, su sudor y lo que debía ser puramente Bella, mientras trataba de regular mi respiración una vez más. Me estaba robando el aliento y mi cordura mientras me sostenía cerca, apaciguándome con sus dedos enredados en mi cabello y susurrándome dulces palabras sin sentido al oído.

"Edward," me susurró tranquilamente mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente mi espalda, fue en ese instante en el que me pude concentrar lo suficiente para escuchar su voz, a pesar de que aún estaba demasiado perdido para moverme o hablar.

"¿Te estoy aplastando?" me las ingenié para susurrar contra su piel sin mirarla. No me importaba si la estaba aplastando. No me iba a mover. Me gustaba estar encima de ella, sintiendo sus los latidos de su corazón contra el mío, aún estando dentro de ella.

"No, pero tu teléfono está sonando," me susurró en un tono somnoliento cuando su suave caricia se convirtió en un ligero aruño que me hizo temblar.

"Que se jodan, estoy un poquito ocupado justo ahora," dije con voz rasposa contra su cuello, ganándome una suave risa que me hizo sonreír mientras me movía encima de ella para poder mirarla a la cara, antes de levantarme para deshacerme del condón que había usado durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Era esa mirada de satisfacción somnolienta lo que necesitaba ver. Una a la que lentamente me estaba volviendo adicto, pues era la única vez en que podía ver lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Sabía que en ese instante ella era feliz, verdaderamente feliz y no aquella falsa y mierda de sonrisa que le daba a los demás. Esa sonrisa de felicidad que agraciaba su rostro sonrojado por el sexo era únicamente mía y necesitaba verla casi tanto como necesitaba escuchar su jadeo entrecortado que soltaba cuando yo entraba en su cuerpo. Era únicamente mío y casi tan dulce como el lento ardor que buscaba cuando estaba dentro de ella.

"Vayamos a la cama, cumpleañera," dije antes de presionar un beso contra sus labios sabor a helado, prometiéndole darle más pay y helado o cualquier cosa que deseara con tal de que se quedara conmigo.

"¿No revisarás tu teléfono?" me preguntó señalando el teléfono que estaba vibrando boca abajo al final de la mesa, cuando me quité de encima de ella con una mueca, mientras me tambaleaba para levantarme y mantener intacto el condón usado. Aquel movimiento fue suficiente para hacer reír a Bella, mientras me alejaba de ella para botar la maldita cosa sin ningún decoro en absoluto.

"No," le grité mientras lo tiraba en el bote de basura, mientras regresaba con ella bostezando y levantándola del sofá.

"Bueno, al menos apágalo para que no tengamos que escucharlo sonar," declaró, arrugando su nariz en un gesto de disgusto, cuando mi teléfono vibró una vez más sobre la madera. Asentí y luego la miré irse hacia la alcoba, pues no podía evitar mirar las curvas de su cuerpo mecerse mientras se iba. Era hipnotizante y extrañamente gracioso, ya que esta era una Bella muy diferente a la que conocía en el trabajo. Esta Bella era audaz y demandaba lo que deseaba. Demonios, ella tomaba lo que deseaba, ya sea mi tiempo o mi atención. Exigía cosas y, cuando típicamente era yo quien exigía tratándose de sexo, no podía evitar darle lo que ella quería. Era débil por mi parte, pero no podía detenerme cuando se trataba de ella.

"¿Vas a venir?" me dijo impacientemente, sacándome de mis pensamientos acerca de mi debilidad por ella y todo lo demás sobre lo que lentamente iba perdiendo el control.

"Tranquilízate, ya te sigo en un momento, sólo déjame apagar esta cosa," le dije cuando tomé mi teléfono para apagarlo, mientras ella se reía ruidosamente por mis gruñidos. Miré mi teléfono mientras lo tenía en la palma de mi mano antes de apagarlo para ver cuatro llamas perdidas, todas hechas por Leah.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD _

_Cin_


	62. Chapter 62

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 62 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El lunes llegó demasiado pronto y demasiado brillante después de un fin de semana de actividades a puerta cerrada. Bella me dejó la noche del domingo con un beso y una promesa de no mencionar a Aro en el trabajo. Era una promesa a la que había accedido, ya que no estaba seguro sobre qué decir del hombre en cuestión.

"Sr. Cullen, la señora Black está aquí," anunció Alice con su voz dulce como la miel, que era tan falsa como el infierno, antes de que la puerta de mi oficina se abriera de golpe. Leah estaba allí de pie y me observó por un momento. Sus ojos oscuros estudiaron mis facciones mientras la miraba detrás del monitor de mi computadora. Lucía bien, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le pregunté cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Preferiría si la puerta se mantuviera abierta," le dije y ella se rió de mí, cerrando la puerta de cualquier modo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu noviecilla se moleste?" se burló mientras le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Evidentemente, ella no conocía a Bella. Ella no se molestaría. Nunca vio a Leah como una competencia. Leah no le importaba nada y me lo había dicho, mientras yo, por otra parte, veía a todos como una amenaza.

_"Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero no me gusta que Felix mire tu tetas, ¿está bien?" gruñí y Bella se rió de mí, como siempre lo hacía. Pensaba que mis celos infundados, o así los llamaba ella, eran entretenidos._

_"¿Qué sentirías si Leah viniera a mi oficina, ¿eh?" repliqué a la defensiva y ella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho, donde la tenía descansando, para mirarme. Bella me miró con un calmado sentido de seguridad que era igualmente encantador y sexy, cuando sus ojos color avellana brillaban con su risa constante._

_"No me importaría, ella no representa una amenaza para mí… y tú… tú no harías nada con ella de cualquier modo," se mofó con una sonrisa que era demasiado petulante para ser agradable. _

_"Eso es lo que tú crees," bromeé en un tono sarcástico, esperando ver una onza del pánico que sentí cuando imaginé las manos de Felix sobre ella, pero no había nada. En lugar de eso, sólo dió esa maldita sonrisa arrogante que necesitaba ser borrada de su rostro, mientras me miraba._

_"Lo sé," sonrió con tanta seguridad, que me dejó ansioso por follarla duro en castigo o probarle que estaba equivocada._

_"Puede que seas un montón de cosas Edward, ¿pero un infiel? No, no lo creo. Eres más del tipo de hombre que le es fiel a su mujer, sin importar en que mierda estés metido y justo ahora, tú eres mío," declaró simplemente con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba demasiado complacida con ella misma y la jodida situación que compartíamos. _

"No, a ella no le molestará," le contesté a Leah con una suave risa y negando con mi cabeza, mientras las palabras de Bella sonaban en mi cabeza. Leah cruzó lentamente la oficina, dejándome ver sus movimientos. Era grácil como un gato aproximándose a su presa, hasta que finalmente se posó sobre el escritorio, enfrente de mí. Era evidentemente un pecado frente a mi rostro, cuando de un vistazo a su vestido noté que no tenía las bragas puestas.

"Deberíamos comprobar esa teoría," Leah ronroneó suavemente inclinándose hacia atrás, dejándome verla, con sus piernas abiertas, lista y anticipando mis manos. Sería fácil deslizarlas sobre sus sedosos muslos y tocarla. Sería fácil tirar de ese maldito vestido, completamente inapropiado para febrero, y tomar lo que ella estaba ofreciendo; sin embargo, no pude.

"Gracias, pero no," murmuré cuando me levanté, poniendo algo de espacio entre ella y yo, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Rara vez rechazaba a una mujer. Rara vez decía que no, pero Bella tenía razón o por lo menos lo supo cuando me mandó investigar y se percató que cuando me liaba con alguien, no me follaba a la siguiente chica disponible con la que me tropezaba.

"Tan sólo…no follo a quien sea y tú lo sabes," repliqué y Leah me rodó los ojos como si estuviese siendo ridículo. Permanecimos ahí con ese extraño desacuerdo por un momento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Fue entonces, cuando ella se movió lentamente, arreglándose su ropa, cubriéndose con manos temblorosas, lo que me sorprendió.

"Así que, eso es todo ¿eh?" cuestionó después de un momento de silencio mientras me miraba con ojos severos llenos de traición, dándome ganas de reír por su audacia.

"Sí, eso es todo," le hablé suavemente cuando me miró, haciéndome sentir como un cabrón, a pesar de que en esta situación con ella, sus pecados eran siempre peores que los míos.

"Bueno, que encantador que finalmente hayas encontrado algo de moralidad," se burló cuando se levantó y acomodó su vestido una vez más, antes de mirarme con una sonrisa cruel.

"Vamos a ver cuánto te dura," sonrió arrogantemente mientras se alejaba de mí, moviéndose deliberadamente lento como su estuviese esperando que yo la detuviera.

"Nunca hubo otras mujeres cuando estuve contigo," repliqué, esperando que mi confesión la hiriera, a pesar de que no estaba seguro si lo haría. Mis palabras debieron golpear algún punto débil, ya que le hicieron tropezar y finalmente pausar por un momento, pero ella no volteó a verme. La miré recomponerse por un segundo antes de continuar marchándose de mi oficina, tensa e incómoda, sin decir nada o sin mirar atrás.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD _

_Cin_


	63. Chapter 63

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 63 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Una vez que Leah se fue, me sentí alterado. Había una energía nerviosa en el aire alrededor de mí, que me dejó tembloroso y de algún modo nauseabundo. No pude concentrarme cuando una sensación de pánico se apoderó de mí, mientras hacia todo lo que normalmente me causaba algún tipo de ansiedad. Rebobiné mi memoria, recordando si había o no apagado la cafetera en casa, o si había puesto seguro a mi auto, o si había perdido mi tarjeta de crédito; pero todo parecía estar en orden mientras nada calmaba la sensación de ansiedad bajo mi piel.

Miré el reloj. Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, por lo tanto, estaba dos horas más cerca de irme a casa, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirme emocionado por ello. Cerré los ojos para frotármelos y darme un momento para recomponerme, tratando de controlar la enfermiza sensación que me estaba impidiendo continuar con mi día. Fue con mis ojos cerrados que la escuché. Estaba dictando órdenes y quejándose sobre cosas que no habían sido hechas a su gusto. El simple hecho de escuchar sus quejas, mientras el sonido de los tacones de Alice sugería que estaba huyendo de ella, me hizo sonreír un poco.

Sin pensarlo me levanté y me alejé de mi escritorio cubierto de documentos y reclamos de aseguradoras. Seguí su voz hasta llegar a la oficina de Bella, observándola mientras se quejaba con Felix sobre la necesidad de hacer una lista exacta de lo que estaba almacenado en la instalación, cuando ella se percató de mí parado allí como un tonto, con mis manos en los bolsillos para ocultar el leve temblor de sus ojos que todo lo ven.

Bella me miró durante un largo rato con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Eso me puso más nervioso, mientras escuchaba a Felix, quien no sabía que yo estaba allí, invitarla a almorzar con él. Había algo de falsedad en su tono de voz que hizo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran, mirando del hombre hacia Bella, quien sostuvo mi mirada sin vacilar.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero ya tengo planes," dijo y después asintió hacia mí, para que Felix se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos. Miré su espalda tensarse por un instante, antes de continuar su postura casual como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Y en realidad, no lo había hecho. Tenía el derecho de invitar a salir a Bella, pero eso no me impedía quererle arrancar la garganta de tajo por ello. Era una sensación avasalladora y feroz que sólo acrecentaba la enfermiza energía nerviosa que había estado sufriendo desde que vi a Leah por la mañana.

"Si nos disculpas," Bella habló en un tono suave, señalándome con un movimiento de su cabeza. Escuché a Felix dar disculpas y un ofrecimiento para almorzar de _oye tal vez mañana_, antes de pasar a mi lado sin mirar en mi dirección.

_Pendejo._

Crucé la oficina con más determinación de la necesaria, hasta que estaba parado delante de la chica que me miraba como si nada estuviese fuera de lo normal, cuando , de hecho, todo estaba fuera de lo puto normal. Una vez que la alcancé, mis manos actuaron con voluntad propia y acunaron su rostro, para inclinarme y besarla duro.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Eli!_

_XD _

_Cin_


	64. Chapter 64

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 64 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Los labios de Bella eran suaves, cálidos y sabían a café. No parecía estar sorprendida por esa repentina necesidad por besarla que me embargaba. Esperé saborear su sorpresa, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna cuando sus manos tomaron las mías mientras la abrazaba. Aminoré la presión del beso hasta que sólo permanecía allí, apenas tocándola mientras respiraba contra sus labios con mis ojos cerrados, cuando una imagen fugaz de Bella yaciendo bajo mí pasó por mi mente.

"Hmmm," ronroneó contra mis labios de manera contenta.

"Hola a ti también Edward," la sentí susurrarme y sonreír antes de alejarse de mí con un suspiro, pero me negué a soltarla. La quería cerca, aún cuando no podía explicárselo.

Después de un largo rato de silencio sosteniéndola cerca, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella me observaba con una expresión inquisitiva, Bella suspiró en lo que pudo ser una mezcla de frustración y preocupación.

"¿Qué está mal?" exhaló contra mi piel cuando trajo sus manos hacia arriba para sostener las mías, mientras las apartaba de mi rostro.

En realidad nada estaba mal, sin embargo, todo se sentía como si lo estuviese. Me sentí culpable y extrañamente enfadado cuando me acordé de Felix y de ella.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con Felix?" le pregunté, decidiendo que sería mejor enfocarme en ella en vez de cómo mi día había sido.

"Mi trabajo," replicó con una carcajada antes de rodarme los ojos, como si estuviese haciendo el ridículo. Tal vez era cierto. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, especialmente en relación con esta chica.

"Srta. Swan, la información que pidió está lista," Alice anunció con un tono nervioso, mientras yo observaba el rostro de Bella. Estaba tranquila, como si el hecho de que estuviésemos en medio de la oficina besándonos fuese algo normal, mientras le ordenaba a Alice dejar la información en su escritorio y que cerrara la puerta cuando saliera. Alice prácticamente huyó de la oficina después de dejar lo que fuera en la orilla del escritorio de Bella, mientras nosotros permanecimos allí con las manos entrelazadas. Sólo supe que se había marchado cuando escuché el ruidoso chasquido de la puerta al salir, anunciando que había puesto seguro.

"Estas actuando extraño," dijo Bella, observando de cerca mi expresión. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerme.

"Leah vino a mi oficina hoy," espeté como si me estuviese muriendo por decirle tal información y tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez, parte de aquel nerviosismo se debía a mi necesidad de saber si Bella estaba tan segura de mí como me había dicho y en verdad no le importaba Leah. O tal vez, tenía un extraño temor de perderla, aún cuando no había nada que perder aquí.

"Está bien," dijo lentamente como si estuviese esperando a que yo continuara hablando, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir.

"¿Qué es lo que quería?" Bella preguntó después de otro silencio entre nosotros.

"Quería follar conmigo," dije simplemente, sin molestarme en ocultarle a ella las intenciones de Leah con palabras floridas, a pesar de que decirlo en voz alta sonaba mucho peor, aún cuando eran verdad. Observé a Bella, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

"¿Lo hiciste? " me preguntó con seguridad, sorprendiéndome, ya que esperaba lágrimas o duda o algo más allá de esa desquiciante seguridad en sí misma, que la hacía parecer casi arrogante mientras me sostenía las manos y me sonreía sabiendo ya mi respuesta.

"No," repliqué rápidamente, casi de manera defensiva al responderle.

"¿Sabes por qué no lo hiciste?" me cuestionó con la misma sonrisa petulante y calmada, y aquello me molestó, simplemente porque yo llevaba haciéndome la misma puta pregunta desde que Leah se marchó hace unas horas. Cuando no contesté, Bella se rió suavemente mientras tiraba de mí hacia abajo, como si fuera a decirme un secreto al oído, pero en vez de eso, ella rozó sus labios con los míos en el beso más dulce de todos.

"Porque tú eres mío," susurró contra mis labios al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos, haciendo que mis labios vibraran con sus palabras y el significado tras ellas, antes de silenciarme con un duro beso que me robó el aliento.

El besó continuó entre nosotros, variando entre un calor que nos consumiría y una dulzura que me dejó casi nauseabundo con su suavidad azucarada, antes de alejarse de mí. No pude ni pensar cuando continuó llenando mis labios con dulces besos, para después besar la cicatriz de mi barbilla.

"¿Mencionó algo más? ¿O algo acerca del incendio?" me preguntó en un suave susurró entre besos, pero no podía pensar en nada más que sus palabras-

_Porque tú eres mío._

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	65. Chapter 65

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 65 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Las palabras de Bella me perseguían. Hacían eco en mis oídos cada vez que estaba con ella o cuando estaba solo. Pertenecer a alguien era algo que yo nunca había experimentado. Siempre había sido mi propio dueño, capaz de separarme de los confusos lazos emocionales que atan a las personas, pero con ella yo era un lío y lo odiaba.

Me encontré cruzando el espacio entre nuestras oficinas para verla y quejarme sobre este malestar que estaba creando en mi interior, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sencillamente terminaba besándola como un maldito adolescente enfermo de amor que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo estar con una mujer. Era terrible y jodidamente fantástico al mismo tiempo. Al final, salía dando traspiés de su oficina con mi corbata torcida, con mi cabello alborotado por sus manos y una sonrisa que duraba hasta entrada la noche.

"Ahí estás," Billy me llamó cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Bella, mientras ella me sonreía desde su escritorio. Era esa maldita sonrisa la que me obligaba a verla, a necesitarla y, finalmente, a probarla mientras la recostaba sobre su escritorio para tener mejor acceso a donde ella deseaba que mi lengua estuviese. Jodidamente amaba esa sonrisa.

"Hola Billy," respondí en lo que esperaba fuese un saludo jovial, cerrando completamente la puerta, antes de girarme para enfrentarme a él. Hablar con Billy se había vuelto incómodo, pues sabía que Aro estaba planeando su reemplazo. Mirarlo a sabiendas de lo que le deparaba el futuro, me dejaba una sensación enfermiza.

"Quería hablar contigo acerca de las reclamaciones de los seguros," dijo aproximándose a mí, mientras yo trataba de alejarme de la oficina de Bella tan rápido como pudiese sin levantar sospecha.

"Está bien," dije y le indiqué que me siguiera hacia mi oficina, y lo hizo, pero no sin antes de detenerse a conversar un poco con Alice. Billy era un buen hombre, que siempre se preocupó por los empleados. Era imposible que no les agradara a todos, y era tal su simpatía, que te hacía querer serle siempre leal.

"Entonces, ¿les está yendo bien a ti y a Bella?" me preguntó cuando entró, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Sus palabras llamaron mi atención y me pusieron nervioso. Él sabía acerca de nosotros y nuestros encuentros fortuitos en el trabajo, lo que me hacía preguntarme si él también sabía acerca de mis aperitivos a la hora del almuerzo con Leah. Si lo sabía, nunca lo dejó saber, pero no estaba seguro si Billy era el tipo de hombre que diría algo sobre esos asuntos, aún cuando se tratase de su nuera.

"Sí," dije y asentí con mi cabeza, esperando impacientemente cambiar el tema, ya que la idea de hablar de Bella con él me disgustaba.

"Bueno, tengo que decirlo, me alegro por ti," Billy dijo con una risa, mientras sentía el calor inundando mi rostro por sus palabras. Fue embarazoso, pues me hizo sentir bien el hecho de que él estaba extrañamente orgulloso de mi felicidad.

"Es bueno verte feliz Edward," continuó mientras palmeaba mi hombro, tal como lo haría un padre orgulloso, y muy diferente a cómo mi padre se comportaba, pues él sólo me había preguntado por qué no me la había follado o si ella estaba interesada en hacer un trío. Carlisle nunca fue un padre normal ni afectuoso.

"Gracias," murmuré cuando me aparté de él, sintiéndome ligeramente culpable por la idea de que Billy sería forzado a retirarse de la compañía. No es un hombre malo. Se preocupaba por la compañía y por aquellos que trabajábamos allí. Era un buen jefe, sin embargo, estaba a punto de perderlo todo y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

"Sabes, siempre te he visto como un hijo," dijo con un suspiro cansado cuando se sentó frente a mí, mientras yo apartaba la vista cuando la culpa abrió una grieta en mis defensas contra él.

"Eres un buen hombre Billy," repliqué con voz entrecortada y él me sonrió cálidamente.

"Yo sólo desearía que Jacob se tomara esta compañía con más seriedad," suspiró apartando su vista de mí, con una mirada preocupada en su curtido rostro.

"Construí todo esto para él, ¿sabes? Y sin embargo, parece que él no puede..." Declaró antes de que su voz se apagara. No tenía que continuar. Sabía a lo que se refería sin siquiera tener que decir las palabras. Jacob era un jodido estúpido. Lo había sido por años y evidentemente era peor de lo que había imaginado, considerando lo que había pasado con la hermana de Bella.

"Jacob es..." comencé pero me detuve, mientras trataba de pensar las palabras correctas para decir, que no ofendieran o evidenciaran al imbécil que Billy tenía por hijo.

"Lo sé, Jacob es Jacob," suspiró antes de dar un profundo respiro que me dejó enfermo, ya que la tristeza que parecía emanar de Billy en grandes oleadas se debía a su hijo. Con un último profundo respiro, Billy se giró con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba las montañas de documentos sobre mi escritorio.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando con los reclamos de las aseguradoras?" me preguntó con una mirada determinada, cambiando nuestra incómoda conversación sobre su hijo y los problemas que parecían rodearlo por otra en la que solo nos enfocábamos en los negocios.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	66. Chapter 66

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 66 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Las noches que tiempo atrás había pasado solo, escuchando como fondo a los comentaristas de Sports Centers a todo volumen; ahora las pasaba escuchando viejo punk de la costa oeste y con Bella preparando la cena. Teníamos gustos similares en la música; sin embargo, mientras yo sólo la escuchaba de vez en cuando, Bella tenía música puesta todo el tiempo.

Me senté en la barra observándola mientras distraídamente meneaba cualquier salsa que estaba cocinando para acompañar la pasta que cenaríamos esa noche. Era la primera vez que la había visto en todo el día sin la tensión en su rostro, aquella que le daba esa apariencia enfadada. Era claro para mí que trabajar en Black Inc la estaba agotando lentamente, aún cuando ella se empeñaba en negarlo.

"Supe que tuviste una reunión con Billy," dijo sorprendiéndome al romper el silencio así como también la única regla que teníamos, la cual era no hablar acerca del trabajo.

"Sí," murmuré antes de darle un trago a la botella de cerveza que se estaba calentando en mi mano.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con evidente preocupación, mientras aquella expresión de enfado que tanto odiaba, lentamente llenaba su rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien…pero," comencé a decir pero me callé, ganándome su completa atención con mi vacilación.

"¿Pero qué?" me cuestionó cuando apagó la flama bajo la olla de salsa que había sido dueña de su atención hasta este momento.

"No lo sé Bella," dije con un suspiro mientras pensaba en Billy. Él no era un hombre malo, sino un hombre que creía en su hijo cuando otros no lo hacían. No estaba seguro si podía culparlo por amar a su hijo, aún cuando aquello no era muy razonable.

"Es decir, Jacob es un cabrón malcriado que salió impune de un…" comencé a decir, pero Bella me interrumpió de inmediato.

"Asesinato. Él salió impune de un asesinato Edward," Bella susurró en un tono apasionado, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera por el dolor en su voz.

"Sí, así fue, pero Billy es tan sólo un hombre que estaba protegiendo a su hijo. Quiero decir, ¿por qué castigarlo quitándole su compañía? Seguro, él pudo haberlo hecho mejor, pero también todos pudimos hacerlo mejor," dije bajándome de la barra para acercarme a ella, pues sabía que mis palabras le harían daño y estaba en lo cierto. Podía notar la rabia y el dolor en sus ojos mientras me miraba como si yo estuviese jodidamente demente.

"Estás equivocado Edward. Billy lo encubrió. Pagó su abogado y luchó por obtener la condena más indulgente para Jacob. Se aseguró de que Jacob estuviese protegido en todo momento y eso estuvo mal," dijo con un tono tan febril que me dio ganas de sonreír, pues ella era más hermosa cuando se estaba indignada por lo que veía como un terrible error.

"Fue su decisión evitar que Jacob se hiciese responsable y ahora eso le va a costar mucho," Bella terminó de decir mientras me miraba enojada, pero pude ver más allá de esa rabia que la consumía, a un dolor sin fin que alimentaba ese sentimiento.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	67. Chapter 67

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 67 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"¿Te irás a casa esta noche?" le pregunté después de un largo periodo de silencio entre nosotros. No era extraño que Bella estuviese callada, pero podía notar la diferencia, ya que había cierta frialdad entre nosotros.

"No lo sé," murmuró entre bocados de pasta sin mirarme.

Eso significaba que sí.

"Sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero…" comencé a decir y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, los cuales estaban oscuros por tanto dolor, y eso me robó el aliento.

"Él no es un mal hombre Bella," le susurré mientras estiraba el brazo sobre la mesa para tomar su mano en la mía. Esperaba que ella se soltara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Sé que él ha sido bueno contigo Edward, pero él sigue permitiendo…" comenzó a decir, pero le apreté la mano para callarla.

"Bella, ¿fue su decisión permitir que Jacob quedara impune o fue la del Juez?" le pregunté y luego miré como fruncía el ceño, pues sabía que yo no estaba jugando limpio en este asunto.

"Él no tuvo más control del que tu tuviste en la muerte de Angela; sin embargo, insistes en castigarlo al igual que a Jacob," dije y me miró con una expresión sombría.

"Dicho esto, entonces tengo que preguntarte: ¿qué sigue después? ¿Irás tras el Juez? ¿Tras los abogados que hicieron el trato? ¿Dónde termina todo esto?" le pregunté, esperando impacientemente que se diera cuenta de que no habría final si ella continuaba así.

Bella me miró con ojos tristes, haciendo que mi pecho doliera mientras ella parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas.

"¿Te haría feliz si lo eximo de culpa?" me preguntó en un ronco susurro que dolía escucharlo así como también responderlo. Asentí como pude, sin encontrar las palabras que necesitaba decir.

"Está bien, por ti lo haré," susurró con la voz llorosa antes de apartar la vista de mí una vez más.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_XD_

_Cin_


	68. Chapter 68

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 68 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El tiempo pasaba y con él comenzó la cuenta atrás para la llegada de Aro a la oficina. La fecha de la reunión estaba acordada. Sabíamos que Aro venía en busca de respuestas, las cuales no estaba muy seguro que Billy pudiese responder.

Mientras el nerviosismo se incrementaba con la próxima llegada de Aro, Bella permanecía indiferente y serena. Parecía estar contenta consigo misma y mientras que por un lado me preocupaba un poco, por el otro me alegraba, ya que su felicidad hacía que el ambiente tenso en la oficina se aligerara. Y era necesario un ambiente menos tenso, pues todos los demás estaban muy nerviosos, y con razón, ya que con la llegada de Aro también vendrían cambios. Su presencia siempre terminaba con algún tipo de cambio.

"Hola," escuché a Bella llamarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras estaba en mi escritorio, mirando el monitor de mi computadora, sin leer realmente lo que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Qué necesita Srta. Swan?" bromeé indicándole que se acercara con un rápido movimiento de mi muñeca. La vi entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

"A ti," ronroneó y luego se carcajeó cuando me quedé boquiabierto. Bella no era de las que follaba en el trabajo. Sin duda, nos besábamos y tocábamos pero tener sexo aquí era algo con lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que ella se sentase en mi regazo con sus manos en mi cabello, tirando de mí.

"Salgamos de aquí," exigió en un quedo susurro contra mis labios antes de besarme una vez más. Esto era algo fuera de lo normal, pero como en todo lo demás, no pude negarme a ella y sus simples demandas.

"Está bien," logré exhalar sin molestarme en ocultar mi sorpresa por su petición, antes de que ella me callara con otro beso.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	69. Chapter 69

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 69 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Salimos del edificio sin que nadie nos viese, a excepción de Demetri, quien sólo me dió una mirada curiosa en su rostro. Él estaba al tanto de mi relación con Bella, sin embargo, lucía confuso por nuestra salida.

El viaje de regreso a mi casa fue una maraña de manos y besos robados en los semáforos. Gruñí cuando sentí sus dedos trazar el duro contorno de mi polla dentro de mis pantalones, provocando que mis caderas se flexionaran en respuesta a su toque.

"Tan ansioso," se rió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron una vez más sobre mi polla antes de moverse hacia delante para desabrochar mi cinturón, mientras yo contenía la respiración anticipando lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Deseaba su boca sobre mí. La deseaba de la peor manera posible, ya que a pesar de sus comentarios sarcásticos y petulantes, la boca de la chica era maravillosa, casi tanto como lo era estar dentro de ella.

Mis caderas embistieron su mano cuando la sentí desabrocharme los pantalones, antes de sisear por la sensación de sus fríos dedos envolviendo mi polla palpitante para sacarla de mis pantalones, pero antes de poder quejarme, sentí el calor de su boca envuelta alrededor mío. Era perfección pura. Ella era perfecta con sus labios, con su lengua e incluso con sus dientes, mientras trabajaba lentamente con su boca.

No pude contener las idioteces que escapaban de mis labios cuando la sentí acogerme por completo, sólo para succionarme mientras se apartaba. Era el más maravilloso tipo de tortura, mientras se detenía lo suficiente para recordarme que no chocara el auto, como si me importara un carajo si chocaba mientras estaba enterrado en su garganta.

Bella mantuvo un ritmo dolorosamente lento mientras me tragaba profundamente con su lengua alrededor de mí, seguido de una lenta succión mientras me sacaba de su boca; me sentía tan bien que hasta tenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra firmemente enredada en su cabello.

"Bella, tienes que detenerte a menos que…a menos que quieras… a menos que quieras que me…" tartamudeé cuando me encontré temblando mientras trataba de contener mi orgasmo y al mismo tiempo, evitar chocar la maldita minivan que venía hacia nosotros. Pero mi advertencia sólo pareció excitarla aún más, ya que incrementó la velocidad y la presión de su beso intimo. Interpreté su silencio como una aceptación cuando me detuve en un alto y justo entonces la presión fue demasiado, con el resultado de una cegadora liberación caliente y blanca de placer. No podía pensar mientras me vaciaba en su boca y Bella tragaba alrededor de mi polla para beber de mí.

Aún estaba temblando, con la lengua de Bella aún lamiendo mi polla flácida cuando volví a la realidad con el sonido de un auto pitando molesto detrás nuestro, ya que no moví el coche pese a la luz verde, perdido en la bruma de felicidad que sólo un orgasmo puede proporcionar.

"Jesús," murmuré, sintiéndome agotado y eufórico al mismo tiempo, mientras pasaba cariñosamente mi mano sobre el cabello de Bella, con la esperanza de aminorar el dolor que tuvo que haber sentido cuando me detuve repentinamente. Lentamente me sacó de su boca, dejándome expuesto y semi erecto, para besar mis labios antes de sonreír complacida.

"¿Se sintió bien?" me preguntó con un tono burlón mientras la miraba. Aún estaba sin aliento y sintiéndome desguanzado debido a mi orgasmo, antes de enderezarme para continuar conduciendo.

"Demasiado bien," murmuré con voz espesa, sin importarme un carajo que se mofase de mí, ya que estaba determinado a disfrutar la felicidad que me había otorgado. Escuché su suave risilla, que evidentemente trataba de provocarme.

"Que bien, porque hoy todo es acerca de ti," susurró con una sonrisa descarada antes de distraerme con un beso, mientras el auto que teníamos detrás nos pitaba ruidosa e impacientemente una vez más.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	70. Chapter 70

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 70 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Llegamos a mi apartamento y nada más abrir la puerta comenzamos a desvestirnos lentamente. Me tomé mi tiempo, quitándole la blusa para tirarla en el piso del pasillo seguida de su sostén. Quería desnudarla como si estuviese arrancando los pétalos de alguna flor, mientras dejaba caer su ropa descuidadamente alrededor de mi apartamento, marcando los lugares por donde íbamos pasando. Con cada capa de algodón o seda removida, la aprisionaba contra cualquier pared que estuviese al alcance para probar su piel, mientras ella suspiraba en respuesta, hasta que la tuve desnuda y aferrándose a mí cuando empujé dentro de ella con un gruñido.

"Oh Dios," gimió ruidosamente mientras la balanceaba en mis brazos, usando la pared para ayudarme a mantenerla estable, con sus brazos envolviendo fuertemente mi cuello. Estaba perfecta en ese instante, con su falda de lana enrollada sobre sus caderas y sus tacones clavados en mi trasero, urgiéndome a la que follara sin siquiera decir las palabras. Permanecí inmóvil dentro de ella, llenándola. Sintiendo la contracción de su coño mientras se ajustaba a mi tamaño y el ángulo en el que me había enterrado en ella, comenzó a causar que el dolor en mis bolas se convirtiera en un leve ardor con la necesidad de correrme. Así que me enfoqué en la curva de su cuello, en la sensación de sus tetas contra mi pecho y el latir desbocado de su corazón contra el mío hasta que fui capaz de moverme con la seguridad de no correrme dentro de ella.

"Edward," susurró en un leve gemido mientras se movía contra mí, haciéndome sisear cuando la presión dentro de ella cambió, moviéndome con ella y tirando de mi cabello para darme un húmedo beso que debilitó mis rodillas mientras la sostenía.

"Por favor," dijo con voz rasposa, toda sin aliento y necesitada contra mis labios mientras se alejaba de mí, dejándome verla, la verdadera Bella que siempre se escondía. Mostrándome a la chica que estaba necesitada y lejos de estar controlada, tal como siempre se presentaba. Era en estos instantes, en los que podía ver sus grandes ojos color avellana, que sentía un nerviosismo en mis entrañas que robaba el aire de mis pulmones. Sin embargo, había logrado mantener su mirada hasta ahora. Mirarla fue insoportable, pues aquella sensación me estaba consumiendo por completo.

Me salí de ella con un gruñido y más fuerza de la necesaria. Permití que se tambaleara sobre sus débiles rodillas por un instante antes de girarla para empujarla contra la pared. El sonido de su jadeo llenó el espacio entre nosotros, cuando su pecho desnudo fue presionado contra la fría pared, causándole temblores mientras tiraba de sus caderas, ajustándola a mi altura y gentilmente abriendo más sus piernas antes de empujar de nuevo dentro de su calor.

Nunca antes la había tomado de esta manera. Nunca la había usado de esta forma. Aún cuando la sensación de estar enterrado tan profundamente dentro de ella era desquiciante, también era un gran error. Mis manos aferraron fuertemente sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí, abriendo más sus piernas, alzando más sus caderas, moviéndola a mi voluntad mientras esa sensación que me consumía me despojó de aquella emoción enfermiza dentro de mí.

Escuché sus leves gruñidos mientras embestía su cuerpo dispuesto, empujando y tirando de ella cuando la levantaba del piso con cada estocada, hasta que me rendí en un clímax que estremeció mi cuerpo con fuerza.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	71. Chapter 71

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 71 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La tarde se convirtió en noche mientras veía a Bella ponerse mi camiseta interior con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó con la media sonrisa que trataba de ocultar cuando me vio.

"Dijiste que este era mi día," le hice un mohín como un niño pequeño mientras aún yacía en mi cama, sin molestarme en cubrirme, pues cuál era el punto cuando terminaría por quitarme la sábana una vez más. Quería sentir su piel contra la mía, así que había decretado este día como un día libre de ropa.

"Claro que es tu día, pero creo que al menos uno de nosotros debes estar algo presentable cuando el repartidor de pizza llegue aquí," se rió mientras rebuscaba en el cajón de la cómoda unos bóxers para ponérselos, cubriendo algunas de mis partes favoritas de ella.

Era toda una visión verla vestida con mi ropa, con su maquillaje completamente arruinado y su cabello enmarañado por haber estado retozando en mi cama. Era una cosa que despertaba mi lado primitivo. Aquello me dejó sonriendo como una pendejo, sabiendo que la había marcado como mía por dentro y también por fuera con la ropa que ella estaba usando.

"No puedes abrir la puerta vestida así," dije suspirando, forzándome a sentarme mientras ella se reía de mí.

"Él será capaz de verte los pezones por encima de la camisa con el frío que hace aquí y no puedo permitirlo," murmuré mientras luchaba para levantarme sobre mis inestables piernas, débiles por el sexo y la relajación mientras Bella continuaba riéndose de mí.

"Estoy segura de que ha visto cosas peores," se rió, alejándose de mí, dejándome atrás para buscar mis bóxers antes de encontrarlos cerca de la puerta de entrada.

"No me importa si ha visto menos o más de otras mujeres. Estamos hablando de ti y tus tetas, por ende, mis tetas por defecto, y no las compartiré con él ni con nadie más," me quejé con ella mientras me ponía los bóxers para cubrirme antes de darme cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir. Mientras las palabras brotaban de mis labios, me congelé en lo que fue un temor terrible, ya que nunca antes habíamos hablado de nada más allá de la exclusividad que teníamos él uno con el otro y mis recientes palabras la marcaban como mía. Esperé un segundo a que Bella dijera algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta anunció la llegada de nuestra cena, salvándome de lo que pudo ser una terrible e incómoda conversación con la chica de la que había prometido no encariñarme.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	72. Chapter 72

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 72 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Mi desliz verbal desapareció cuando Bella actuó como si no hubiese escuchado mis palabras y yo estaba bien con eso. No estaba listo para afrontar lo que esas palabras implicaban y tampoco ella lo estaba, o así lo pareció mientras ella se ocupaba con una rebanada de pizza y una cerveza. La miraba y ocasionalmente la atrapaba observándome, sólo para verla mirar a otra parte una vez más. Fue algo dulce de presenciar, una especie de chica tímida aún cuando sabía que ella era todo menos eso.

Bella era del tipo de chica que cuando quería algo, iba y lo tomaba. Ella no esperaba. No coqueteaba o titubeaba. Era así en los negocios y también era así en la cama. Era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de ella, ya que siempre parecía que no había pretensiones. El sexo era sexo, y estábamos juntos, pero en realidad no. Sonaba más complejo de lo que en realidad era y sólo esperaba que mis palabras de antes no dañaran el acuerdo sobrentendido al que habíamos llegado.

La miré dar un gran trago a la maldita cerveza de frambuesa de la que me había hablado días atrás, mientras daba un vistazo a su teléfono.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté, causando que mirara hacia mí desde la pequeña pantalla de su móvil.

"Pasan de las siete," dijo con una sonrisa mientras aventaba el celular sobre la mesa en donde mi celular debía estar.

"¿Has visto mi teléfono?" cuestioné mientras me movía en el sofá junto a ella, para ver si se me había caído en mi prisa por estar dentro de ella.

"No," simplemente dijo antes de subirse a mi regazo, con la botella de cerveza en mano.

"Hmmm," musité mientras miraba alrededor de su pequeña figura en busca de mi teléfono perdido.

"Lo encontraremos más tarde," me prometió antes de inclinarse para darme un beso con sabor a cerveza mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello.

"¿Qué tal si nos necesitan en el trabajo?" le susurré. Ella sabía que estaba preocupado por esta inusual escapada. La observé sonreírme suavemente, mientras permitía que el trabajo y el mundo real penetraran en nuestro tiempo juntos, justo como había prometido que no lo haría.

"Ellos saben en dónde estamos Edward. Así que si nos hubiesen necesitado, ya habrían llamado aquí y nadie ha llamado," aseguró Bella con una sonrisa antes de dejarme callado con un beso una vez más, mientras trataba de no pensar en el trabajo o en Billy o en nada a excepción de la chica que estaba sobre mi regazo.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	73. Chapter 73

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 73 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Presioné mi rostro en su cabello, respirando el aroma a frutas del shampoo y a sudor por el sexo mientras la sostenía cerca de mí, con su espalda contra mi pecho. Esta era mi parte favorita de la noche.

Escuché sus suaves murmullos de alegría, que siempre me hacían sonreír mientras me acariciaba con su suave mano el brazo que descansaba sobre su vientre. Era suave y cálida entre mis brazos. Era la suavidad que anhelaba las noches en que Bella estaba a mi lado. Era esa gentil sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, la que me mantenía despierto pensando en ella cuando estaba solo y extrañándola, a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo.

Suspiró mientras se retorcía contra mí, moviéndose en mis brazos hasta que estuvimos nariz contra nariz. Le sonreí y luego solté una risa cuando me dio su mejor sonrisa somnolienta, mientras pasaba sus dedos desde mi antebrazo hasta mi hombro, llegando a acariciar mi barbilla. Era una suave y delicada sensación que me dejó sintiendo extrañamente vulnerable cuando se acercó a mí para besarme.

"Debería irme," murmuró con una mirada preocupada mientras acariciaba mi barbilla con un toque tan suave y provocador que cerré mis ojos para saborearlo.

"No," susurré antes de inclinarme para besarla de nuevo. Sus labios sabían a mi piel, haciéndome gruñir contra sus labios hinchados por tantos besos.

"Quédate," dije contra sus labios, tragándome el gemido de disgusto que se escapó de su boca.

"Es mi día Bella," dije con voz rasposa en un tono suplicante mientras ella me miraba, recordándole lo que me había prometido. Bella me rió con sus ojos color avellana bien abiertos, que eran cálidos y suaves con la dicha y la falta de sueño, pero pude notar una pizca de tensión en ellos mientras me observaba.

"Está bien," exclamó con un suspiro mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y le sonreía victoriosamente, antes de que me silenciara a mí y a mi arrogancia por mi pequeña victoria con un beso.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hey, ¿cómo les va? ¿les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí, les comento que ya restan muy pocos capítulos para finalizar. Son 91 en total. _

_Asi que no se olviden de comentar por favor. Nos leemos mañana._

_Gracias Marina!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	74. Chapter 74

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 74 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Me desperté envuelto en pánico, con una sensación de caída libre que me sacudió hasta la médula.

"Jesús," murmuré, pasando una mano temblorosa sobre mi rostro, mientras trataba de respirar a pesar del pánico que me consumía. Apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando sentí a Bella moverse a mi lado. Estaba despierta. Pude notarlo por la tensa postura de sus hombros y sus piernas.

Dejé de lado mi propio pánico para atraerla hacia mí, ya que aunque odiase admitirlo, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí. Bella permaneció tensa en mis brazos fingiendo estar dormida, mientras yo presionaba mi rostro en su cabello para respirar su aroma.

"Sé que estás despierta," murmuré con voz ronca en su oído. Bella permaneció callada, pero la sentí temblar contra mí tras mis palabras.

"Habla conmigo," le susurré y suspiró resignada antes de girarse en mis brazos para encararme. Mientras se movía, me fijé en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a ella. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, dejándome con menos de cuatro horas de sueño antes de tener que levantarme para ir a trabajar.

"Es sólo que no puedo dormir," me dijo en una voz queda mientras trataba de mirar su rostro, pero la habitación estaba muy oscura como para poder verla.

"¿Tú estás bien?" me preguntó apresuradamente y sentí como presionó su rostro en mi pecho para escucharme el corazón.

"Sí," mentí convincentemente y ella asintió, aunque sabía que era consciente de que le estaba mintiendo.

"¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te molesta?" le pregunté cuando se acurrucó más cerca con un suave suspiro, mientras sentía su brazo envolver mi cintura para sostenerme al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas con las mías. Aquello se sintió cómodo y más que eso, era reconfortante el estar así con ella, conectados entre sí, pero aún separados.

"No puedo lograr apagar mi mente," murmuró contra mi piel en un cansado suspiro molesto. Sabía cómo se sentía tener a tu mente trabajando sobre cosas que no puedes cambiar o sobre las que no tienes control. Era una sensación de impotencia.

Hundí mi nariz en su cabello, aspirando su olor mientras ella se relajaba contra mí, lentamente dejando que la tensión abandonara su rígido cuerpo.

"Ten paz y descansa Bella," susurré a su cabello, intentando mostrarle lo único que yo era capaz de conseguir, pero deseando que ella la tuviera y pudiese dormir. Se relajó aún más con mis palabras, mientras la presionaba fuertemente contra mí para ofrecerle el poco apoyo que podía darle para acabar con lo que fuese que la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Bella se quedó callada entre mis brazos durante mucho rato, pero no sabía si mi deseo de que ella pudiese descansar se había vuelto realidad, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar.

"¿Lo dijiste en serio?" me preguntó en un suave susurro, que estaba repleto de incertidumbre y duda.

"¿Qué?" respondí, confundido con lo que me preguntaba, pues estaba medio dormido y no sabía a qué se refería.

"Lo que dijiste antes," me susurró mientras trataba de pensar lo que había dicho, pero la única cosa que valía la pena preguntar y que ella había evitado mencionar durante toda la noche, resonó en mi cabeza.

_No me importa si ha visto menos o más de otras mujeres. Estamos hablando de ti y tus tetas, por ende, mis tetas por defecto, y no las compartiré con él ni con nadie más._

Esta era mi oportunidad para negarlo o mejor aún, burlarme de ello, pero en el oscuro silencio de mi habitación con ella envuelta alrededor de mí, tan suave, no pude y odiaba eso. Odiaba la falta de control que tenía con esta chica y todo lo que la rodeaba en mi vida.

"Sí" repliqué y luego escuché su suave suspiro. No tenía idea si era un suspiro de resignación o de alivio. Esperé en silencio por algunas otras respuestas, algo que me dijera si de algún modo había fallado, ya que en este juego del amor y las relaciones, en realidad nunca había jugado. En el pasado sólo hice lo que me resultaba fácil, simple y que no ofrecía expectativas. Esta cosa, lo que fuese que tenía con ella, estaba lejos de ser simple y creaba una montaña de expectativas, empezando con la declaración en la que indicaba que ella era mía.

Bella se movió en mis brazos, subiendo hasta que su rostro se plantó sobre el mío, para que pudiera intuirla con la poca luz que nos alumbraba desde el baño. La miré con su cabello enmarañado por la cama y sus ojos bien abiertos y serios, mientras ella me observaba con una expresión casi ilegible.

"También tú eres mío Edward. Trata de no olvidarlo," me susurró muy despacio antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos para darme un beso con sabor amargo y que estaba lejos de ser alegre.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola! Aquí les traigo este capítulo para empezar la semana._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	75. Chapter 75

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 75 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La indeseada mañana llegó rápidamente cuando la alarma sonó para despertarnos. Bella había pensado con anticipación y empacó ropa para el trabajo, permitiéndole pasar más tiempo conmigo cuando nos duchamos juntos.

En los días pasados cuando nos habíamos vestido juntos para ir a trabajar, Bella apenas estaba presente cuando la besaba, con la mente en otra parte, pero esa mañana fue diferente. Cada beso, toque y suspiro fue correspondido con uno suyo. Me pegaba a su cuerpo y me empujaba contra los azulejos. Susurraba mi nombre, urgiéndome a que le diera más o todo lo que tenía para darle. No era para nada característico de ella, pero felizmente acepté el cambio.

Después de nuestra ducha juntos, la miré vestirse. Estaba más concentrada, más resignada al hecho de que nuestro tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin, mientras deslizaba por sus piernas las pantimedias y ajustaba su falda negra. Observé como recogió su todavía húmedo cabello en un moño y se aplicó maquillaje que se llevó la apariencia de inocente, pero también de recién follada que llevaba a causa mía. Miré la transformación de lo que yo consideraba como mi Bella a la mujer de negocios, pero incluso con este cambio aún podía reconocerla a ella. Podía reconocerla en la suave sonrisa que me dio mientras la veía o en los besos con labial que me dio cuando me preguntó si lucía bien.

Todavía estaba en bóxers sin importarme la hora que era, cuando Bella anunció que su aventón ya había llegado, tomando por sorpresa, ya que no tenía idea que iríamos a trabajar en autos separados.

"Tengo que ir al almacén primero y como mi auto se quedó en el estacionamiento de la oficina, Felix vino a recogerme," explicó cuando la miré con una expresión sorprendida que no pude ocultar. Tenía sentido. Sabía que ella estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en el almacén, ayudándome a categorizar lo que se había logrado rescatar, así como también enlistar lo que se habían robado.

"Pude llevarte a que fueras por tu coche," le ofrecí, tratando de no sonar tan vulnerable, como en realidad me sentí porque ella se marchaba sin mí.

"Lo sé," dijo simplemente y apartó la vista de mí justo cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta. No había duda que se trataba de Felix y que estaba impaciente mientras la esperaba. Abrí la puerta, sin molestarme en ocultar el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior cuando lo saludé. Quería que él supiera que Bella había pasado la noche conmigo y que yo era la razón por la cual ella se había negado a ir a cenar con él.

"Felix," simplemente dije al saludarlo, sin disimular mi amplia sonrisa cuando me miró a mí y después a Bella, cuyas mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente mientras el hombre nos veía boquiabierto.

Felix permaneció firmemente parado en el pasillo mientras observaba a Bella ir por su abrigo y después dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero no antes de que yo la detuviera para atraerla en un cálido abrazo. Sus ojos eran cálidos y estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa cuando presioné un beso casto en sus labios, antes de presionarla aún más contra mí para profundizarlo, sin importarme en lo absoluto que estábamos siendo observados. Quería que él viera y, aún más importante que eso, que supiera que Bella estaba conmigo.

"¿Te veré más tarde?" le pregunté susurrando contra sus labios, mientras ella me veía con esos malditos ojos color avellana que parecían ver mi alma. Me preguntaba si podía notar cuan necesitado por ella estaba. Y me preguntaba si sabía cuan duro era para mí aceptarlo.

"Puedo prometerlo," me aseguró con voz calmada, pero noté cierta vacilación que sugería algo más, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en eso cuando ella tiró de mí para darme un beso profundo que me dejó sin aliento antes de que se volteara para dejarme con el hombre que parecía estar incómodo mientras la esperaba.

"Tu teléfono está en la mesa," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejándome allí viendo como se iba.

Apenas había terminado de vestirme cuando mi teléfono sonó estridentemente por primera vez en lo que parecían haber sido años.

"Hola," dije en la bocina después de ver el nombre de Demetri en el identificador de llamadas.

"¿Qué putas?" me gritó enfadado.

"¿Dónde putas has estado?" exclamó mientras me reía de él y su enfado.

"Con Bella, estaba con Bella," expliqué con una sonrisa que no tenia duda que él podía escuchar en mi voz.

"¿Qué tal si sales a tomar aire por un momento? Ya que he tratado de comunicarme contigo desde la tarde de ayer," resopló burlándose mientras me ponía la camiseta interior.

"Estaba ocupado y si tú supieras lo qué es estar con Bella, no cuestionarías porque nunca atiendo mi teléfono," dije, repitiendo cada palabra que alguna vez me dijo acerca de su tiempo con Heidi, provocando que él resoplara de risa.

"Si bueno, mientras tú estabas fuera follando la oficina se volvió un caos," dijo con una risotada y me quedé callado.

"¿Qué?" cuestioné, sin saber si lo había escuchado bien y esperando que estuviese equivocado.

"Sí, ese bastardo de Aro apareció y ahora todo está…jodido," dijo con un suspiro frustrado mientras yo permanecí allí, dejando que la fría realidad del por qué Bella había insistido que nos fuéramos cuando lo hicimos. Ella sabía que él vendría. Ella lo sabía y me quería fuera del camino.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten. _

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	76. Chapter 76

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 76 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La empresa estaba llena de energía. Había personas por todos lados. Personas que no reconocía y todas ellas estaban buscando archivos, entrando y saliendo de oficinas y estorbando el paso.

"Sr. Cullen, estoy tan contenta de verlo," Alice dijo de manera frenética cuando me acerqué a mi oficina mientras observaba el caos alrededor de mí. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina de Bella. Estaba cerrada.

"Alice, tranquilízate," exhalé mirando el pasillo hacia la oficina de Billy. La puerta estaba abierta al igual que lo estaba la de Jacob.

"Traté de llamarlo ayer, pero nunca contestó," tartamudeó de manera inusual cuando se paró frente de mí, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, como si hubiese sido ella quien me falló, y no la chica ausente de la oficina al otro lado del pasillo.

"Lo sé," dije con los dientes apretados, recordando las dieciséis llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono de Alice y Demetri.

"El Sr. Volturi estuvo aquí y la policía llegó y… y…" dijo en un tono nervioso mientras la dejaba para entrar a mi oficina, sólo para encontrar la puerta abierta.

"Los asistentes del Sr. Volturi estuvieron en su oficina," dijo mientras me quedé allí, mirando mi escritorio. Todo parecía estar en orden; sin embargo, yo sabía que no era así.

"Él ya llegó y quiere verlo a las once," dijo - entré a la oficina solo para cerrar la puerta en su cara, para tranquilizarme mientras trataba de descifrar qué demonios había pasado.

Demetri me dijo que cuando Aro llegó, enseguida también lo hizo la policía. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero sólo sabía que Billy Black fue arrestado y esposado mientras Jacob gritaba. Fue algo que me habría gustado ver; sin embargo, me lo había perdido.

Bella.

Mi mente rápidamente pensó en ella mientras recordaba cómo me había sacado de aquí el día anterior. Me insistió que nos fuéramos y no tenía duda que ella sabía lo que pasaría. Mientras la rabia recorría mi cuerpo debido a la traición que aún no corroboraba, abrí la puerta de mi oficina y salí hacia la de ella.

"Ella no está aquí," Alice dijo después de perseguirme, pero no me importó un carajo.

"Billy fue arrestado, Sr. Cullen," continuó diciendo con nerviosismo cuando empujé la puerta para abrirla, empleando tanta fuerza que se estrelló con la pared con un ruido satisfactorio.

"¿Por qué fue arrestado?" me preguntó con aquella voz tan malditamente molesta, haciendo que deseara gritarle a Bella, pero ella no estaba aquí para enfrentarme.

Ella sabía.

Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido durante mi ausencia. Se aseguró de que yo no estuviese presente para que no pudiera hacer nada o incluso decir algo para prevenirlo.

"No lo sé Alice," prácticamente le grité a la chica, provocando que jadeara sorprendida debido a mi arrebato de ira.

"¿Dónde putas está ella?" le gruñí a la chica mientras ella permanecía delante de mí, temblando como un cordero asustado, mirándome boquiabierta en shock.

"No lo sé," replicó susurrando mientras ignoraba el alboroto que se estaba produciendo alrededor de nosotros.

"¡Bueno, pues encuéntrala!" le grité y Alice salió corriendo de la oficina y yo me quedé allí, mirando alrededor y esperando encontrar algo que me indicase que todo era un error y que Bella no me sacó de la oficina cuando más falta hice aquí, pero no encontré nada. Nada llamó mi atención, excepto la pequeña nota en la cual le había invitado a salir semanas atrás. Ella la había guardado y no estaba seguro de por qué, pero de algún modo, el verla allí, burlándose de mí y de nuestro tiempo juntos, sólo aumentó mi rabia hacia Bella.

"Edward," la escuché llamarme mientras estaba parado enfrente de su escritorio, mirando la maldita nota que le había escrito semanas atrás. Podía escuchar la serenidad en su voz a pesar de la vacilación de lo que pudo ser culpa, pero estaba tan furioso como para que eso me importara.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten. _

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	77. Chapter 77

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 77 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Me volví lentamente hacia ella, no estando seguro si quería o no ver su rostro. Si estaba sonriendo me volvería loco y si estaba llorando me rompería el corazón.

"Edward," repitió en una voz tan clara que sonaba tan pequeña. Me llamaba y atraía hacia ella, provocando que me girara para verla.

Bella estaba vestida como la había visto la última vez, sin nada fuera de lugar, pero en vez de su cálida mirada y su suave sonrisa, me encontré con una fría incertidumbre. Miré sus ojos, los mismos ojos a los que había mirado voluntariamente cuando le hice el amor la noche anterior y temprano por la mañana, y sólo pude ver un atisbo de la suavidad que había visto antes.

"Entonces," pronuncié, no estando seguro de qué decir, pero alguien tenía que hablar y salir de esta situación de frío silencio que se había plantado entre los dos.

"Mentiste," dije fríamente y la miré estremecerse.

"Yo no…" comenzó a decir, pero el sólo escuchar su voz tan llena de seguridad y contradicción, me enfadó aún más.

"¡Sí lo hiciste!" le grité, dejando que mi rabia se apoderara de mí mientras me acercaba a ella, callándola al mismo tiempo. Bella jadeó cuando paré abruptamente delante de ella. Estábamos a centímetros de distancia, pero no me importó. Ella me había obligado a mirarla, a mantener la mirada cuando había deseado mirar a otra parte porque era demasiado y ahora ella tendría que hacer lo mismo.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que no tuviste nada que ver en el arresto de Billy?" exigí saber sin permitirle mirar a otra parte, excepto a mí.

"No," contestó con firmeza, viéndome con una dura mirada que brilló con su temperamento.

"Eres una mentirosa," siseé con rabia.

"¿Piensas que yo lo mandé a arrestar? ¿De verdad crees que yo tengo ese tipo de poder?" se burló, cortándome con el gélido sonido de su risa.

"Eso es muy halagador Edward, pero no es cierto," se mofó con una sonrisa petulante que fue como echarle gasolina al fuego que rápidamente crecía dentro de mí. Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ya que esperaba una respuesta diferente a la que me había dado, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro cuál respuesta esperaba.

"Creo que no te detendrías ante nada para lastimar a un hombre que no te ha hecho nada a ti, y eso es enfermizo Bella," le gruñí y vi como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con lo que pudo ser sorpresa o rabia, no estaba seguro de cuál y no me importaba.

"Entonces dime, ¿cómo se siente destruir a un hombre?" le pregunté enfadado, mientras luchaba por contener la sensación de traición en mi estómago cuando aparté la vista de ella, incapaz de apartar la verdad en mis palabras.

"¿Te sientes así de justiciera y vindicadora?" me burlé tratando de ocultar mi propio dolor en el asunto.

"¿Acaso cambia una maldita cosa? ¿Ahora tu hermana se reunirá con nosotros para el almuerzo?" ridiculicé mientras la miraba estremecerse a causa de mis crueles palabras. Era un golpe bajo para ella, pero uno que no pude resistir dar. Quería que sintiera tanto dolor como yo lo estaba sintiendo.

Miré a Bella inhalar profundamente; sin embargo, su respiración temblaba, y posó su gélida mirada en mí. Sí, ella estaba herida y ver ese dolor en su rostro fue una pizca de enfermiza justificación que me recorrió el cuerpo, dándome la más breve cantidad de placer en toda esta locura.

"Él mismo provocó todo esto," ella gruñó con los dientes apretados, demostrando el control que yo había perdido cuando me reí de su ridícula declaración.

"¿Él mismo provocó todo esto?" me burlé con una ruidosa risa que resonó en la callada oficina y en el pasillo dónde otros podían escucharnos.

"Querrás decir que tú provocaste esto, ¿no es así Bella?" la corregí cruelmente mientras ella erguía su cuerpo de manera altanera, haciendo que deseara golpearla.

"Ese fue tu plan desde el principio, ¿no es así?" le pregunté con una frívola sonrisa, pero no se movió ni reaccionó ante ella.

"Hundirlo, ¿cierto? ¿Hacerlo pagar por los pecados que supuestamente cometió? ¿Hacerlo responsable por algo que él provocó?" le pregunté maliciosamente y ella me miraba sin moverse y sin vacilar ante las acusaciones que le estaba haciendo concernientes a su trato con Billy Black.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te harás responsable? ¿Cuándo será tu turno?" me burlé y luego me reí como un cabrón mientras ella se sacudía en respuesta a mis palabras, cuando cayó en cuenta del significado de éstas.

"¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tan rápida en culpar a los demás, que olvidaste tu propio papel en la muerte de tu hermana?" le pregunté suavemente, dulcemente, casi seductoramente mientras me acercaba más a ella. Olía a mi jabón y aquello fue demasiado, causando que me alejara de ella inmediatamente cuando me percaté de que su aroma era reconfortante y eso era lo último que deseaba. Deseaba fuego y rabia.

Bella respiró profundamente y luego exhaló lentamente. Su control se le estaba escapando. Podía notarlo y quería que ese control se fuera. La quería fiera y responsiva. Quería la verdad y no la estaba recibiendo de ella con sus frívolas respuestas.

"Nunca he olvidado mi parte en la muerte de Angela y créeme que cada día estoy pagando penitencia por ello," suspiró lentamente, tranquilamente cuando me miró con una expresión serena que rompió mi corazón al mismo tiempo que alimentaba mi rabia hacia ella.

"¿Por qué mejor no dices lo que en realidad te está molestando Edward? En vez de todas esas locas acusaciones, ¿eh?" replicó mientras me miraba, retándome a decir la verdad.

"Tú mentiste," repliqué de vuelta tan rápido que salió como un siseó de palabras.

"Me mentiste a mí," continué diciendo y bella me miraba como si mis palabras no significaran nada para ella.

"Me dijiste que no irías tras de Billy," gruñí y ella me miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

"No lo hice. Él provocó todo lo que está pasando," repitió lentamente, como si yo fuese un niño, cuando la miré asombrado de que incluso ahora ella no admitiese su traición en todo este puto lío.

"Sabes, podrás decir lo que quieras sobre Leah, pero con ella yo sabía dónde estaba parado. No había mentiras, ni verdades a medias, todo era derecho y ninguno de los dos salimos heridos; pero contigo. Cada puto momento ha sido una mentira, ¿no es así? Cada puto momento sólo nos ha conducido a esto, ¿cierto? Y eso está…está jodido," espeté, viendo como sus ojos se abrían de par en par como si mis palabras la hubiesen herido, como si fuese posible herirla a través de ese frío exterior que tenía, pero yo sabía que no era posible, yo era quien se estaba desangrando aquí y no ella.

"¿Acaso todo fue una mentira Bella?" exigí saber cuando ella me miró con una expresión asombrada, pero permaneció sin hablar y con su boca abierta en shock.

"Eso es lo que pensé," le espeté con cada onza de veneno que fui capaz, para esconder el dolor que estaba amenazando con reemplazar la sensación de traición dentro de mí. No podía mirarla a ella y esa mirada herida en su rostro por más tiempo, cuando sabía que todo había sido una mentira. Me giré abruptamente y me marché, dejándola callada.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Hola! Les comento que tuve un problema técnico con mi PC y debido a ello no pude actualizar los días pasados. Pero afortunadamente todo está arreglado y sin falta estaré actualizando hasta completar la traducción durante lo que resta de esta semana._

_Así que espero disfruten este capítulos y los que siguen. Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar._

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	78. Chapter 78

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 78 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Rápidamente retomé mis asuntos de negocios y me enfoqué exclusivamente en mi trabajo. Tranquilicé a Alice y les aseguré a los demás que todo estaría bien. Me sentaba en las reuniones con Aro y él me exigía saber los nombres de los proveedores y que le detallase la idea de cómo la compañía trabajaba día a día. Hablaba con los ingenieros para discutir la idea de mejorar y ver qué pasos se podían ahorrar en el proceso de manufactura. Hacia todo eso en un intento por no pensar en Bella, pero en la noche cuando estaba solo, ella era en lo único que pensaba.

Bella había insistido en hablar conmigo. Hasta me había pedido reunirme con ella después del trabajo, para darle una oportunidad de explicarse, pero no estaba de humor para sus verdades a media y sus mentiras parciales. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente, así que le dije que no había ninguna necesidad. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella y había conseguido todo lo que quería de ella, así que teníamos que dejar de fingir. Nunca respondió ese mensaje, así que sólo pude imaginar que ella se sintió aliviada de poder ponerle fin a su acto.

Pasaron los días sin que habláramos después de eso, y el silencio era ensordecedor. No la había visto en varios días, pero sabía que estaba allí en el trabajo. Podía oler su perfume en la sala de descanso o escuchar el débil sonido de su risa desde la distancia. Odiaba eso y deseaba odiarla a ella. Deseaba terriblemente odiarla, pero no podía; así que mejor me alejé de ella. Fue más fácil de esa forma.

Fue Aro quien me libró de escuchar los detalles concernientes a Billy y su arresto. Le había pedido desde la primera reunión que no me contara, ya que Billy había sido mi amigo. Fue él quien me otorgó las oportunidades que tuve y no podía ser parte su destrucción, ya que aún lo estimaba. Aro estaba extrañamente conmovido por mi lealtad y honró mi petición.

"Está bien, estoy seguro que Bella no tendrá dificultades para lidiar con los problemas que los Black han creado," dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba del monitor de la computadora hacia mí con una sonrisa amable, mientras yo me tensaba con la mención de su nombre.

Bella se hizo cargo de todo. Trabajo junto con la compañía aseguradora para tratar todo lo concerniente a cualquier cargo civil relacionados con el incendio del almacén, en conjunto con los cargos criminales que Billy enfrentaría. Aún me rehusaba a creer que Billy tenía algo que ver con el incendio, pero el video de la cámara de vigilancia era demasiado abrumador para negar siquiera que él estuvo presente cuando el incendio comenzó.

Jacob era un asunto completamente diferente. Siendo el cobarde que era, rápidamente admitió robar los recursos de la compañía e incluso puso a Leah bajo investigación. Él confesó que ella fue voluntariamente cómplice en la operación al asistir a revender y ocultar el producto en un almacén que estaba rentaba bajo su nombre de soltera. Era dinero para él, dinero que su padre le debía, pero no estaba completamente seguro por qué y no me interesaba escuchar su razonamiento. Él, junto con Leah, fueron condenados por cargos de robo y no había manera de que escaparan de su castigo. No tenía duda de que Bella estaba complacida por eso, no es que le hubiese preguntado. No podía preguntarle. No podía mirarla, sabiendo que todo había sido una mentira.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	79. Chapter 79

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 79 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La gente aplaudía amablemente mientras yo observaba desde el rincón, sin estar seguro si debía o no estar allí.

Bella se iba, regresaba a la sede central en Chicago. Siempre había sido una empleada de Aro, no es que eso me sorprendiese, ya que ella me lo había comentado. Incluso me dijo una vez que regresaría a Chicago dejándome atrás, y en aquel momento eso fue enlistado como una razón más para no involucrarnos, pero eso nunca nos detuvo.

Vi como se sonrojaba por la atención que estaba recibiendo y como agradecía amablemente a todos, mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo. Lucía cansada y fuera de ritmo, pero eso lo atribuía a las largas horas de trabajo que había realizado para evitarme por completo, justo como yo lo había hecho.

Salí de la sala de descanso sin que nadie lo notara o eso pensaba hasta que sentí una mano descender por mi brazo, asustándome cuando intentaba escapar.

"¿A dónde vas?" Demetri me preguntó con una mirada de complicidad en los ojos. Él sabía lo que había pasado, le había contado la noche que llegó a mi apartamento exigiendo saber qué putas estaba pasando, ya que me había negado a celebrar el despido de Jacob.

"No puedo estar aquí," dije cuando me alejé, no queriendo escuchar la voz de Bella aún cuando continuaba resonando en el pasillo con sus agradecimientos superficiales acerca del buen trabajo realizado.

"Ella se va, amigo," dijo con un suspiro que era una mezcla de frustración y cansancio. Estaba cansado de mí y de mi negativa para ver cualquier cosa que Bella había hecho durante nuestro tiempo juntos, más allá de su traición.

"¿Y?" contesté con una risa amarga mientras él me miraba con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

"Ella se va y tú aún estás actuando como un pendejo," prácticamente me gritó en el pasillo.

"Tienes razón. Es decir, que perra. No es que alguna vez tú no hayas tenido otro motivo oculto o te hayas enfocado en el trabajo. Es decir, todos sabemos que eres el chico modelo con buenas intenciones," se burló, causando que me detuviera a medio camino para mirarlo.

Demetri tenía el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba mi respuesta

"Tal vez deberíamos perseguirla fuera de la ciudad con antorchas y picos," continuó y yo le rodé los ojos.

"Jesús, Edward," murmuró cuando se acercó más a mí, en un esfuerzo por mantener nuestra conversación privada, cuando las personas comenzaron a desalojar la sala de descanso con un plato repleto de pastel en mano.

"Ella te hizo feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca te había visto y eso debe valer algo, sin importar a lo que ella vino en un principio," medio susurró en un tono suplicante mientras trataba de ignorar la verdad en sus palabras.

"¿Alguna vez la dejaste explicarte lo que pasó eso día?" me preguntó quedamente cuando unos chicos del almacén pasaron al lado de nosotros. Lo miré y me quedé en silencio. Él sabía que no lo había hecho y también sabía que ello lo había intentado, pero me negué a escucharla; ya que escuchar que me dijera cómo me había usado era demasiado para mí.

"Habla con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No dejes que algo bueno se te escape de las manos," suplicó antes de mirar hacia atrás justo cuando Bella salió con un grupo de mujeres mayores tras de ella. Todas estaban riendo y preguntando sobre Aro, ya que lo consideraban como el zorro plateado de la oficina. Fue más divertido que perturbador y por la sonrisa de Bella, pude notar que ella pensaba lo mismo.

La miré alejarse de mí sin mirar atrás o mirar en mi dirección. Dolió, pero me estaba acostumbrando a ello.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Eli por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	80. Chapter 80

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 80 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Permanecí en mi oficina hasta el final de la jornada, escuchando como la gente se despedía de Bella y le deseaban un buen viaje. Luché contra el impulso de ir hacia ella, debía asegurarme de que estaba sola cuando la interceptara.

Tal vez Demetri tenía razón. Tal vez había sido demasiado severo. Tal vez cometí un error al negarme a escucharla, pero no pude hacerlo. Me había imaginado haciéndolo incontables veces. La había imaginado con sus ojos color avellana bien abiertos diciéndome que sentía mucho haberme usado, pero que sus acciones habían sido para un bien mayor. No podía soportar la idea de saber que esa era la verdad, así que fue más fácil evadirla y, eventualmente, ella dejó de tratar de explicarme.

Salí de mi oficina por la noche y miré en su dirección. Podía verla en su oficina con la puerta abierta y estaba agachada sobre el escritorio mientras empacaba sus pertenencias en una caja. Era un extraño, pero también un apropiado final para nosotros, ya que cuando ella llegó aquí, la había ignorado y ahora me dolía verla partir.

Sin pensarlo caminé hacia ella, como si me estuviese atrayendo a su lado. Me detuve cuando entré a su oficina sin anunciarme, haciendo más ruido del necesario y causando que Bella volteara a verme con una mirada asustada, como si la hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

"Lo siento," le murmuré mientras permanecía allí como el jodido idiota en el que ella siempre me convertía.

"No te preocupes, los de seguridad ya vienen para escoltarme fuera del edificio, así que no hay necesidad de que me vigiles y prometo que no robaré nada," dijo con una risotada que estaba teñida de sarcasmo.

"No pensé eso," dije mientras me acercaba más a ella, sintiendo la necesidad de estar a su lado una vez más, al mismo tiempo que ella murmuraba una respuesta que no alcancé a escuchar.

"Yo sólo quería…" comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

"¿Asegurarte de que me iba? Sí, bueno, no te emociones mucho ya que volveré dentro de un mes cuando te nombren Director Ejecutivo de la compañía," dijo suavemente, asintiendo tristemente con la cabeza.

"No necesitas agradecérmelo Sr. Cullen," se burló a la vez que continuaba empacando sus cosas sin mirarme y mientras yo luchaba por encontrar las palabras que quería decirle, a la chica con la que soñaba todas las noches.

"No iba a agradecértelo," logré decir, haciendo que ella volviera a reírse una vez más.

"Me lo imaginaba," murmuró cuando guardaba otra fotografía en su caja.

"No…maldición Bella," murmuré nerviosamente mientras la observaba tras varias semanas de obviarla. Estaba más delgada y tenía cierto aire de cansancio que hacía que mi corazón doliera, mientras la miraba preguntándome si yo era la causa de esa expresión vacía. Aún era demasiado hermosa con sus ojos oscuros y su grácil movimiento que me robaba el aliento, mientras estaba de pie delante de mí con sus manos listas para patearme el trasero.

"Yo sólo quiero hablar. Necesito saber…" comencé a decir pero ella me detuvo con un brusco gesto de su mano mientras sus ojos echaban fuego

"Oh, ahora ya estás listo," me gruñó de tal manera que recordé los momentos en los que habíamos estado juntos, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío y su voz rasposa susurrando en mi oído.

"Bueno Edward, puedes irte mucho a la mierda," dijo con voz tan dulce y amable, que no estaba seguro si la había escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?" le susurré mirándola, pero sólo podía ver la imagen de ella salvaje y desnuda debajo de mí, como ya antes lo había estado.

"Vete. A. La. Mierda," Bella habló lenta y claramente, de tal manera que parecía que era un estúpido que no podía entenderla.

"No tuviste tiempo para mí antes y ahora yo no tengo tiempo para ti," replicó cuando Felix apareció en la puerta de entrada y me quitó del camino de un empujón.

"Felix, me alegra mucho verte," exhaló nerviosamente mientras apartaba la mirada de mí, para dirigirla al hombre y luego a la caja que había llenado con sus pertenencias.

"Adiós Edward," dijo quedamente mientras pasaba a mi lado sin molestarse en esperar a que los de seguridad la escoltaran fuera del edificio antes de irse.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	81. Chapter 81

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 81 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella se fue. Se fue de la ciudad, se fue al lugar de dónde vino, y de dónde había venido, no tenía idea. Nunca le pregunté y nunca me contó más allá del hecho que vivía en las afueras de Chicago.

Me di cuenta que realmente se había marchado cuando vi que en su apartamento ya no quedaba nada suyo; quería pedirle perdón por haber sido un idiota, pero solo me encontré a los contratistas haciendo reparaciones para el nuevo arrendador. Era como si ella nunca hubiese vivido allí y realmente no lo había hecho, ya que cada vez que había estado allí, nunca vi que hubiese desempacado las cajas con las que había llegado. Prácticamente era como si nunca hubiese estado aquí, a excepción de que todo era diferente y podía verla por todas partes.

Estaba perdido en mis reflexiones acerca de Bella y en el silencio con el que ahora vivía sin ella, cuando la asistente de Aro me alertó de que él ya estaba listo para recibirme. Habíamos estado trabajando juntos para hacer la transición del cargo de Billy a mí, con la mayor desenvoltura posible, y con ese trabajo Aro me proporcionó las respuestas que Bella debió darme si yo se lo hubiese permitido aquel día. Dolió y de alguna manera, fue mejor no escuchar esas respuestas de Bella, ya que no estaba seguro si le hubiese creído.

"Edward," Aro me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras caminaba a la oficina que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Billy. El lugar parecía el mismo, con el gran escritorio de color oscuro, pero ya habían sido retiradas las fotografías familiares con las que Billy había decorado cada espacio abierto.

Billy había accedido a vender sus acciones al precio que se le ofreció, así que él y su hijo ya no eran socios del Black Inc. Fue un acontecimiento extraño, pero era inevitable. Él necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus abogados y Aro dejó en claro que los negocios no sufrirían más debido a sus acciones.

En la reunión con Aro, Bella ocupó constantemente mis pensamientos, ya que fue allí donde discutimos mi nuevo rol y las compensaciones que acompañarían dicha responsabilidad. Traté de escucharlo, pero mientras él hablaba, pensé en Bella y sus comentarios sarcásticos y su brillante sonrisa. Su recuerdo me perseguía a cada paso que daba.

"Eso suena muy razonable," dije asintiendo, mientras él detallaba el porcentaje de acciones que yo recibiría así como también una bonificación que se me otorgaría en función a mi rendimiento.

"Está bien, entonces," Aro concluyó alegremente antes de abordar el tema de los comunicados de prensa y la respuesta de la compañía al escándalo con la familia Black. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo era lo que yo esperaba, hasta que él mencionó mi participación en el asunto.

"Es probable que haya algunos preguntas relativas a tu participación después de la declaración original de Billy a la policía, sin embargo, tu inocencia ha sido comprobada, así que en realidad no debería haber ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por esto," continuó mientras yo lo miraba boquiabierto.

"¿A qué te refieres con mi participación?" le pregunté, interrumpiéndolo a media frase mientras me removía en mi asiento debido a esta nueva información.

"Edward, la declaración de inocencia inicial de Billy fue que tú incendiaste el almacén en venganza, debido a que tu romance con Leah Black había terminado," Aro explicó, observándome con una expresión tranquila que de algún modo me dejó nauseabundo.

"¿Él hizo qué?" exigí saber, mientras miraba al hombre sorprendido.

"Sí, cuando lo estaban sacando de la oficina aquella tarde, él gritó esto a todo pulmón," Aro continuó, negando tristemente con la cabeza.

"La policía ya te había investigado para ese entonces y habías sido absuelto de cualquier sospecha, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse sobre ese asunto," siguió diciendo en un tono cortante, como si estuviese molesto por mi respuesta conmocionada.

"La noche del incendio estuve con Bella," le susurré y él asintió.

"Lo sé, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte hijo," afirmó de manera un tanto tranquilizadora mientras mi mente recordaba aquella noche con Bella. Fue la primera vez que me había permitido tocarla; de hecho, ella había exigido que lo hiciera.

"Diría que te perdiste de todo un espectáculo la tarde del arresto," dijo con una risotada triste, relajándose en la silla, ya que la parte de los negocios de nuestra reunión había terminado.

"Billy gritó blasfemias y que él era inocente al mismo tiempo que señalaba culpables, mientras que Jacob recorría todos los pasillos pidiendo justicia como el esposo ofendido, hasta que Felix junto con el equipo de seguridad lo esposaron," se rió sin humor, ya que no había nada gracioso acerca de la escena que acababa de describir.

"Fuiste un hombre afortunado al perderte de todo esto, ya que de haber estado presente, sólo habría empeorado las cosas para ti," suspiró mientras se recargaba en su silla, dándome oportunidad para procesar sus palabras, haciéndome sentir enfermo cuando me di cuenta de que la verdadera intención de Bella aquella tarde fue protegerme.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	82. Chapter 82

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 82 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Sí, tuve mucha suerte" logré exhalar mientras recordaba a Bella aquella tarde y su insistencia en que nos marcháramos de la oficina. Nunca discutí con ella ni tampoco la cuestioné. Me fui voluntariamente porque no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar, excepto con ella.

"Espero que no te hayas enfadado con Bella por haberte sacado de la oficina aquella tarde," dijo con una risa, ignorando completamente mi reacción, mientras pensaba en la chica que había orquestado todo lo que pasó aquella tarde.

"Estaba preocupada por ti y le dije que si la hacía sentir mejor que ambos se marcharan, que entonces lo hicieran. Esa chica se preocupa por todo, lo juro," dijo riéndose mientras sentía como mi estómago se revolvía debido a sus palabras.

Estaba preocupada por mí. Rara vez alguien se preocupaba por mí. Mis propios padres nunca se preocuparon por mí, ya que me habían enseñado a cuidar de mí mismo, así que esto era una sensación diferente. Me sentía mareado, intentando que mis emociones no se notaran mientras estaba frente a Aro

"Bella no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse," vacilé al decir mientras él me observaba con ojo crítico.

"No, no la tenía Edward, pero por eso estuve de acuerdo con su plan para sacarte de la oficina. Era mejor que no estuvieses presente para evitar una escena," Aro dijo restándole importancia al asunto, y eso sólo agrandó la sensación de malestar fraguándose en mi pecho.

"Ahora, si me disculpas," dijo y luego se levantó, dándome a entender que nuestra reunión había finalizado. Me levanté lentamente, le sonreí mientras le agradecía y apenas salí de su oficina saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo para llamarla.

Marqué su número, pero la llamada acabó en el buzón de voz. Ella me estaba evitando y no podía culparla. Me había equivocado, terriblemente equivocado, pero ella también me había mentido. Pudo haber confiado en mí y contármelo. Pudo haberme dado una oportunidad, pero también yo pude haber hecho lo mismo por ella. Todo eso aparecía en mi mente mientras escuchaba en el contestador su voz, brillante y alegre, haciéndome recordar aquellas veces cuando ella me contestaba al primer timbre. El mensaje terminó, y no se me ocurrían las palabras que harían que ella me devolviera la llamada, así que dije las primeras que estaba en mi corazón.

"Te extraño…y lo siento," susurré en el teléfono, antes de terminar la llamada cuando un grupo de contabilidad se acercó.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	83. Chapter 83

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 83 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

"Llámame, por favor," susurré en el teléfono antes de terminar la que seguramente era la quinceava llamada de la tarde a Bella. Había comenzado a llamarla sin parar desde que hablé con Aro. Le decía cuanto lo sentía y le pedía que me llamara para que pudiera explicarme y también para escucharla. No importaba que le dijera, ya que nada la hacía reaccionar.

"Sr. Cullen," Alice dijo cuando entró con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

"¿Si?" le respondí y ella hizo un mohín antes de acercarse más.

"La Srta. Swan está en la línea dos," dijo mientras me veía tomar apresuradamente el teléfono de mi escritorio. Era una elección extraña el que ella hubiese llamado a la oficina, ya que sabía que mi celular sería la mejor ruta para contactarme en cualquier momento.

"¿Bella?" espeté al teléfono cuando contesté, repentinamente necesitando escuchar su voz, aunque sólo fuese para gritarme.

"Edward, te voy a decir esto una vez y sólo una vez," comenzó a decir en un tono furioso que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de emoción, antes de pausar para tomar aliento, dándome una pequeña oportunidad para decirle algo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No estaba pensando Bella. No estaba pensando en absoluto y estoy tan jodidamente arrepentido por ello. Yo sólo…. Yo sólo te extraño y…y…por favor tan sólo déjame…" tartamudeé por un momento y ella permaneció callada, mientras le suplicaba algún tipo de comprensión a la chica que se había apoderado de mi mente.

"Sólo detente…" dijo abruptamente, callándome con su exigencia.

"No puedo…no puedo Edward," declaró, pero pude escuchar el quiebre de su voz antes de que la línea se cortara una vez más.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	84. Chapter 84

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 84 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Tras terminar de hablar con Bella, me percaté que estaba solo en la oficina. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde ella estaba, pero no iba a permitir que eso me detuviese.

"¡Alice!" le grité a mi asistente; sabía que Alice había escuchado la conversación con Bella, a pesar de que no debió hacerlo.

"¿Si?" dijo cuando entró con su tableta electrónica en la mano.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" le pregunté tomándola por sorpresa, esperando pacientemente a que me respondiera.

"¿En dónde se encuentra? ¿Está en Chicago? Porque si es así, necesito comprar un boleto de avión y…." dije con más seguridad de la que en realidad tenía, mientras trataba de sacarle un poco de información a la chica acerca de Bella.

"Edward, ella no está en Chicago," Alice dijo simplemente, mirándome con una expresión un tanto fría.

"La pregunta sería mejor, ¿para qué necesitas tú esa información?" me cuestionó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en una postura defensiva con la que estaba más que familiarizado.

"Porque necesito ir a verla," repliqué como si nada, pero ambos sabíamos que significaba todo para mí. Alice había sido testigo de cómo yo había apartado a Bella de mí. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal y que me había comportado como un idiota.

"No creo que puedas arreglar esto," dijo negando con la cabeza cuando me miró con sus fríos ojos azules, que no mostraban ningún signo de remordimiento.

"Tengo que intentarlo," le expliqué, aunque sabía que Alice no se conformaría con esa respuesta.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y aquella expresión en su rostro cuando la llamé mentirosa," confesé, dejando que saliera a flote esa sensación enfermiza que siempre me consumía cada vez que recordaba aquella cruel conversación con Bella.

"La jodí. Yo…debí saber lo que estaba pasando. Ella debió contármelo y debió haber confiado en mí. No tenía ningún derecho a reaccionar como lo hice, pero estaba tan putamente enfadado con ella y…y ahora yo sólo la echo de menos y quiero que esté a mi lado…y no puedo dormir y ella está en cualquier puto lugar a donde miro y todo esta jodido, ya que normalmente me vale una mierda todo, pero hay algo acerca de ella, Alice y necesito ir a verla…" tartamudeé rápidamente, diciendo cada pensamiento acerca de la maldita situación que estaba pasando desde que Bella se había ido.

Alice me miró durante un momento con una extraña expresión en su rostro, antes de que se volteara para dejarme solo. Tendría que encontrar alguna otra manera de buscar a Bella y empezaría con la ayuda de Demetri. Él era amigo de Felix, y tal vez Felix sabría a dónde se fue Bella y así la encontraría sin tener que preguntarle a Aro dónde vivía su empleada.

"Aquí tienes," Alice dijo cuando entró a la oficina con un papel en la mano. Caminó hasta mi escritorio y me lo entregó. Era la dirección de una casa en un pueblo a casi tres horas de distancia de aquí. Miré del papel a ella, sin saber qué decirle, ya que 'gracias' parecía algo demasiado simple para un acto tan noble.

"No le digas que fui yo quien te dio la dirección," me pidió con firmeza antes de marcharse una vez más.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	85. Chapter 85

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 85 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Ciento ochenta minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que tenía para preparar las palabras que necesitaba decirle a Bella para intentar cambiar las cosas, para recuperarla y no estaba seguro si eso era siquiera posible. Lo peor del caso no era saber si podría recuperarla, lo que más me inquietaba era no saber que hacer si finalmente Bella y yo arreglábamos las cosas. Sabía que la extrañaba. Extrañaba reírme con ella. Extrañaba que estuviese a mi lado por las noches, ¿pero acaso eso sería suficiente? ¿Eso era suficiente para pedirle que se quedara conmigo y me diera una oportunidad de algo, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que ese algo sería?

Conduje relativamente lento, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero mientras más me acercaba al pueblo, más se revolvían éstos; finalmente me detuve frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos que lucía vieja, y sin embargo, adorablemente cuidada. Bella se crió aquí e imaginármela de pequeña me hizo sentir aún más incómodo, ya que ver esta parte de su vida, tan simple y normal, era otro recordatorio de cuán diferentes éramos ella y yo.

Yo no tuve una casa durante mi infancia. No había ningún lugar al que pudiese llevarla para mostrarle esa parte de mí, ya que mi infancia la pasé en comunas que ahora estaban abandonadas y en colonias nudistas a las que nunca deseaba volver. No tenía nada sencillo o tradicional para mostrarle acerca de mí y eso me dejó un tanto desolado, mientras estaba sentado allí viendo la casa en busca de señales de movimiento.

_Viniste hasta aquí. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ir y disculparte con ella cara a cara. Ella merece algo más que poco entendibles y murmurados mensajes telefónicos. _

Con una profunda respiración para calmar mis nervios, y mientras ponía una expresión un tanto segura, pero también contrariada sobre mi rostro, abrí la puerta del auto y salí al húmedo y frío aire. Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras aún luchaba por encontrar las palabras exactas que necesitaba decir, incluso cuando no había posibilidad de encontrarlas, hasta que me encontré de pie ante la puerta y con el corazón en mi garganta, luchando contra las ganas de vomitar cuando toqué levemente la puerta de madera.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	86. Chapter 86

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 86 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dolorosamente lenta, hasta que pude ver a Bella de pie frente a mí. Llevaba las gafas puestas, esas oscuras con piedritas brillantes en las orillas, iguales a los que usaría una anciana, pero éstas no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Ésta era evidente, ya que su rostro adquirió una expresión atónita y una perfecta 'o' se asomó en su boca. Fue gracioso y tal vez me hubiese reído, si no fuese por las nauseas que sentía.

"Bella, yo…" logré decir mientras veía como estrechaba sus ojos y como su rostro se tensaba por la rabia, antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara. No perdí el tiempo y comencé a tocar fuertemente la puerta.

"Yo sólo quiero…" comencé a gritar desde la puerta mientras golpeaba el grueso marco, hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de lo que en realidad quería. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero realmente tenía que decir más cosas. Quería que supiera que en verdad lo sentía, y que no sólo eran palabras. Necesitaba que supiera que estaba arrepentido de las cosas que le había dicho, que me arrepentía por haberla herido y tal vez más que eso, necesitaba que supiera que nunca me había arrepentido de nada, así que esto era importante. Ella era importante, importante para mí, y necesitaba que lo supiera, aún si decidía no perdonarme.

Continué golpeando la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los vecinos, incluso una anciana se asomó por la ventana para verme golpear la puerta y rogarle a Bella que la abriera con la promesa de que me iría una vez que me escuchara.

"No me voy a ir," le grité a través de la puerta y luego me recargué en ella, para dejar que el silencio me tranquilizara, pero no podía deshacerme de la extraña energía que me hizo temblar cuando me recargué en la puerta. Quería correr. Quería salir de allí y no voltear atrás, pero no podía. Estaba atado allí, esperándola.

Volteé lentamente cuando escuché el quedo zumbido del motor de un auto que estaba siendo apagado, para encontrarme una patrulla estacionada detrás de mi vehículo. No tenía duda de que los vecinos habían llamado a la policía o quizás fue Bella quien lo hizo, no estaba seguro. De la única cosa que si estaba seguro era que tratar con la policía era lo último que necesitaba.

Vi como el hombre salía sin prisa de la patrulla con una seguridad intimidante, cuando miró de mi auto hacia mí. Era un hombre mayor de ojos oscuros y una mueca que era inquietantemente familiar, igual a la que acababa de ver. Mi estómago se revolvió por los nervios, cuando me di cuenta de que este hombre era el padre de Bella.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí hijo?" me preguntó en un tono condescendiente, característico de un policía, que me puso aún más nervioso.

"Nada señor, yo sólo… yo sólo vine a ver a Bella," dije mientras permanecía allí, sin acobardarme por su amenaza silenciosa. Lo escuché refunfuñar mientras estaba allí parado, mirándome con ojo crítico.

"Eres Cullen, ¿cierto?" me preguntó después un rato. Me sorprendió que supiese mi nombre, aún cuando no debió hacerlo porque probablemente él sabía lo que había pasado. Asentí para responder, ganándome una siniestra risa mientras él negaba con la cabeza y luego se volteó y me indicó que lo siguiera.

"No estoy de humor como para escucharla gritar, así que vámonos," me dijo mientras yo permanecí allí, sin saber si debía seguirlo o no, pero accedí cuando me indicó una vez más que lo siguiera, mientras se quejaba de Bella y su habilidad para atraer descarriados.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	87. Chapter 87

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 87 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El merendero estaba ocupado a la hora de la cena por los lugareños. Era ruidoso y poco agradable, pero era de esperarse ya que era el único restaurante en el pueblo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" me preguntó sin dejar de mirar el menú, como si fuese normal que un extraño apareciera en su puerta para disculparse con su hija.

"No lo sé," dije mientras miraba el menú plastificado, realmente no tenía idea de lo que quería. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace seis meses qué es lo que quería en mi vida, hubiese contestado que el puesto de Director Ejecutivo de Black Inc., pues en ese entonces no había nada que deseara más. Todo lo demás que tenía en aquel tiempo, como a Leah, el espacio, o el silencio no era nada comparado con el codiciado puesto de Director Ejecutivo. Ahora ya lo tenía al alcance de mi mano, el título, el prestigio, todo lo que una vez ansié y sin embargo, me sentía vacío por dentro.

"El pastel de carne es bastante bueno, pero la especialidad de la casa es pescado frito, así que eso es lo que voy a pedir," continuó como si todo fuese normal, pensándolo bien, tal vez lo era para él.

La mesera llegó justo a tiempo y tomó la orden del Jefe Swan y luego me miró con una expresión cansada en su curtido rostro, esperando a que yo ordenara mí cena.

"Tráele pescado," dijo el jefe con una sonrisa socarrona cuando miró a la mujer, antes de darle una guiño coqueto que me hizo sentir incómodo mientras recordaba los comentarios de Bella acerca de su padre y su actitud mujeriega. Escuché a la mujer soltar una risilla cuando se alejó con su libreta en mano.

"Entonces, ¿por dónde íbamos?" murmuró justo cuando la mujer regresó con nuestras bebidas.

"Eso es," murmuró cuando finalmente me miró con esos malditos ojos, tan similares a los de la chica que me había gritado que me fuera a la mierda.

"Has venido a ver a mi Bella," suspiró como si ya estuviese cansado de mí. Y tal vez lo estaba, ya que yo también estaba cansado de todo.

"Así es," repliqué rápidamente sólo para verle rodar los ojos.

"Le debo una disculpa," continué, mientras me miraba con esos malditos ojos severos.

"Fui un…" vacilé cuando una nueva oleada de nervios me llegó mientras él suspiraba, esperando a que yo hablara, pero luego no se molestó más en ser paciente.

"Escucha, no me interesan tus excusas hijo," suspiró frustrado cuando lo miré, sin saber si lo había escuchado bien o no.

"No me malinterpretes, pero si lastimas a mi hija tendré que patearte el trasero y no dudes que aún puedo hacerlo. Pero conozco a mi Bella y sé que ella puede cuidar de sí misma," dijo con un suspiro, como si estuviese repentinamente molestó con la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

"Sí, ella puede," estuve de acuerdo con él, sabiendo que tenía razón. Bella se había encargado de que los Black recibieran su merecido y había salido ilesa, bueno, casi ilesa.

"Le dije a Bella que realizar este trabajo sería difícil y doloroso debido a Angie. Ella lo sabía y me aseguró que nadie saldría herido, sin embargo, ella apareció en mi puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces supe que todo había estallado en su rostro," dijo mientras me observaba. Sabía que había visto como me estremecía cuando mencionó las lágrimas de Bella. Odiaba el hecho de que ella hubiese llorado, sin embargo, me sorprendía que finalmente lo hubiese hecho.

"Le tomó tres días admitir que el trabajo había salido bien y que su mala actitud tenía que ver más con el imbécil que había herido sus sentimientos," gruñó y me miró de manera intimidante, mientras yo apartaba la mirada. La sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi pecho mientras escuchaba la historia.

"¿Tienes hijos, Cullen?" me preguntó, sorprendiéndome con su pregunta mientras soltaba un atónito 'no'.

"Mis chicas, Angie y Bella, ellas son todo lo que tengo. Son dueñas de mi corazón y son la razón…de mi existencia," explicó lentamente, como si le doliese decir las palabras.

"Verlas heridas Cullen, me…rompe el corazón," dijo sin prisa, antes de dar un respiro profundo para comenzar a hablar una vez más.

"Lo siento," logré decir, aún cuando eso no sonaba bien.

"No gastes tu aliento, ya que vas a necesitar hasta el último respiro con ella," dijo con una risotada, mientras negaba con su cabeza hacia la evidente misión suicida en la que estaba a punto de embarcarme para conseguir el perdón de su hija.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	88. Chapter 88

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 88 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

El Jefe Swan abrió la puerta y entró a su casa conmigo tras de él. Estaba extrañamente callado y sentí como si Bella estuviese esperando por mí, cuando caminé por el pasillo vacío. Miré las paredes y vi crecer a Bella antes mis ojos, mientras las fotografías demostraban su cambio, pasando de la niña delgada hasta la mujer con las curvas correctas que ahora era.

"Lo sé…" escuché a su padre calmarla, mientras permanecía allí, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación, y luego oí el zumbido enfadado de sus palabras hacia él.

"No te estoy diciendo que te cases con el chico, pero sí que dar un cierre a lo que ustedes tuvieron sería bueno. Una de las mejores cosas que tu madre y hacíamos era hablar nuestros problemas. Acababa con la amargura y le ponía fin al enfado," escuché decirle a ella y agaché la cabeza, mientras mi corazón latía a un ritmo irregular debido a sus palabras.

"No puedes ir por la vida así de enfadada, Bee. El resentimiento te consumirá," terminó de decir con un suspiro cansado mientras el silencio llenaba la habitación. Era un silencio pesado que le robó el espacio a todo el aire.

"Bueno, volveré más tarde," dijo mientras escuchaba a Bella rogarle a su padre para que no la dejara, pero él sólo se rió de su insistencia.

"Cullen, ella saldrá en un momento," me dijo gruñendo cuando pasó a mi lado, antes de detenerse para avisarle a Bella que llamaría antes de regresar a casa. Era su manera discreta de darnos privacidad, y estaba agradecido, ya que si ya era suficientemente malo pedirle disculpas a Bella, hacerlo delante de su padre hacía que la sensación de malestar en mi estómago empeorase.

Me quedé allí de pie y observé como el jefe nos dejaba solos, no estando seguro si debía ir a buscar a Bella o si debía darle un momento para que saliera. No estaba familiarizado con nada de esto, ya que nunca había hecho una cosa semejante, pero Bella no era como las chicas que había conocido antes. Aún estaba contemplando qué demonios iba a hacer cuando Bella salió de otra habitación para enfrentarme. Su oscuro cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, que la hacía lucir como una adolescente, en vez de la mujer de confianza del dueño de las Empresas Volturi.

Estaba bonita y pálida, escondiéndose detrás de sus gafas de montura oscura, pero sabía que no debía subestimarla. Lo había hecho antes. La había desacreditado cuando la conocí, sin darme cuenta de que la chica sencilla que había conocido aquella noche, se acabaría convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, aún cuando nunca quise que eso pasara.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	89. Chapter 89

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 89 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Permanecíamos de pie uno frente al otro, sin movernos y extremadamente nerviosos. Ella me miró, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos, buscando algo, pero sin saber realmente lo que buscaba.

"Bella, tengo que decirte que lo..." comencé a decir, deseando poder decirle que lo sentía, que realmente sentía haberme comportado como un idiota y conseguir así dejar de sentir esa sensación de pesadez desde que Bella se marchó

"No," dijo callándome con su tono cortante y con un gesto descuidado que me dejó sorprendido.

"No puedes negarme esto," medio le gruñí y medio le supliqué mientras ella me miraba con esos malditos ojos severos que atormentaban mis sueños.

"Debí decirte que Aro iría aquella tarde," dijo tensamente y apartó la vista como si el decir aquellas palabras le lastimase.

"Sabía que tenía que decírtelo cuando te pedí que nos marcháramos, pero yo…no pude hacerlo," explicó cuando me volvió a mirar con una mirada pícara que la hacía parecer una niña.

"Es decir, eres un adulto y has tratado con las personas. Tú sabes más que nadie que las personas pueden cometer errores, pueden fallar y herirte, pero esto era algo enteramente diferente," dijo con un suspiro mientras se acercaba más a mí, como si estuviese tratando de decirme que lo sentía, pero no tenía ninguna razón real que lamentar. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir que la transición de diera sin complicaciones y para proteger tanto a la compañía como mi posición dentro de ésta.

"Entiendo por qué lo hiciste de ese modo y debí saberlo," repliqué interrumpiéndola mientras ella continuaba hablando, pero se calló para que yo pudiese hablar.

"Debí saber que tú querrías proteger a la compañía y todo el esfuerzo que realizaste para…" continué diciendo apresuradamente, mientras ella me miraba con una expresión asombrada.

"Desearía que me lo hubieses dicho, pero lo comprendo. En verdad lo entiendo," le aseguré y me miró con ojos asombrados y con sus labios pintados de rosa abiertos como si estuviese a punto de hablar.

"Lo que no fue aceptable fue mi reacción. Hice muy mal en decirte lo que dije. Fui cruel Bella, y yo no soy más que un pendejo," le susurré, mientras me esforzaba por encontrar las palabras necesarias para arreglar este enorme vacío que había entre nosotros.

"Lo siento Bella. Te lo diré hasta el día en que me muera, pero estoy condenadamente arrepentido," le murmuré y me miró con esos malditos ojos que todo lo veían, haciéndome sentir mareado con aquella sensación enfermiza que me recorría por dentro.

Bella se acercó más, tan cerca que casi nos estábamos tocando y sin embargo, no era así. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler el aroma de su jabón emanando de su piel. Podía verme en el reflejo de sus gafas mientras me miraba y mi cuerpo casi estaba vibrando debido a la emoción de tenerla tan cerca después de no verla durante semanas. Mis manos se estremecieron por la necesidad de tocarla, una necesidad con la que luché para no ceder, ya que todo lo que deseaba hacer era atraerla hacia mí para poder sentirla junto a mí

"¿Estás arrepentido?" me cuestionó y asentí rápidamente, necesitaba que esa sensación desapareciera y así poder tocarla una vez más.

"Estás arrepentido," repitió lentamente cuando me miró. Sin moverse, sin ceder ni un poquito o darme una maldita señal que me indicara que todo estaba bien. Que nosotros estábamos bien, aún cuando no lo estábamos.

"De todo," le aseguré y me miró con aquellos ojos que me hacían desear confesarle cada pecado que había cometido durante toda mi vida, con tal de que dejase de verme de esa manera.

"¿Te arrepientes de nosotros?" me preguntó y tomé un profundo respiro para controlarme.

"Me arrepiento de haberte herido. Cambiaría eso si pudiese hacerlo," dije con un suspiro, mientras trataba de no recordar las crueles palabras que le había gritado aquella tarde, seguidas por el frío silencio que selló mi destino en la soledad.

"Me arrepiento de haber sido un cabrón contigo. No debí comportarme de esa manera, pero mi reacción ofensiva se debió a que tú rompiste tu promesa. Ahora sé que en realidad no lo hiciste, pero fui tan jodidamente…idiota como para pensar cualquier otra cosa. No sé por qué. Tal vez son mis problemas de inseguridad. Tal vez es porque en el fondo soy un pendejo. No sé nada más," murmuré mientras pasaba una mano temblorosa por mi cabello, como si la reacción nerviosa aminorase la ansiedad que sentía por dentro.

"¿Pero arrepentido de mi tiempo contigo? Nunca," repliqué solemnemente moviéndome para poder mirar esos ojos oscuros y profundos suyos, dejándole ver que no había mentiras en mi corazón mientras le hablaba.

"De la única cosa que me he arrepentido en mi jodida vida repleta de malas decisiones concernientes a mi vida personal y a las mujeres, es de haberte lastimado y de haberte perdido. Eso es todo," dije simplemente mientras apartaba la vista de la chica que tenía un místico poder sobre mí, dejando que la verdad me enganchara a ella en vez de liberarme.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	90. Chapter 90

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link:_ **www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 90 / Wicked-Deeds**

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%**

Bella respiró lentamente, como si estuviese considerando mis palabras y esperaba ansiosamente que fuese así, ya que no tenía más que decir.

"No pudo aceptar tu disculpa," me susurró en una voz ronca que sugería que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La había escuchado así antes y yo había sido también el causante de esas lágrimas.

"¿Qué?" le exigí que me explicara su sorprendente negación, y aquello dolió.

"¿Qué más esperas de mí?" prácticamente le espeté cuando me miró con esos malditos ojos que me atormentaban desde hacía ya semanas. Odiaba que ella me viera así, y odiaba aún más que ella pudiera lastimarme de esta manera.

"No puedo aceptarla a menos que tú también aceptes la mía," aclaró y yo le rodé los ojos.

"Tuerce tus ojos todo lo que quieras, pero me equivoqué Edward, y lo supe desde el principio," dijo firmemente en un tono irritado, que era combustible para el fuego que se fraguaba dentro de mí.

"Si me hubieses dicho que Billy Black me iba a culpar, que me señalaría con el dedo por follarme a su nuera mientras su hijo clavaba mi cabeza en un palo, no te habría creído y te habría llamado mentirosa," espeté apresuradamente mientras ella abría su boca para hablar.

"Nunca habría creído que él sería capaz de hacer eso, que me culparía por un incendio que yo no provoqué," continué diciendo, mientras la veía permanecer ahí de pie, boquiabierta pero sin decir nada.

"Tampoco había nada que pudieses hacer para lograr que te creyera," le aseguré con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras ella se balanceaba nerviosamente de un pie y al otro delante de mí.

"Tal vez debiste decirme qué es lo que iba a suceder, pero nunca te habría creído," dije lentamente, mientras me miraba esperando su turno para poder hablar.

"Aún estoy arrepentida por eso, cometí un error y no hay nada que puedas decir para cambiarlo," me aseguró, si retractarse de lo que decía, justo como lo había hecho muchas veces. Nunca se mostraba intimidada por mí y en realidad eso me encantaba de ella.

"Esto es ridículo," murmuré mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello una vez más, sintiendo la tensión y la energía nerviosa pasar entre nosotros, mientras ella se estremecía en respuesta. No íbamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto, cuando todo lo que deseaba era tocarla. Era un dolor punzante en mi interior, que crecía más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba estando tan cerca uno del otro.

"¿Aún eres mía?" solté mi tonta pregunta, la misma que me había planteado desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, después de varias semanas de estar alejados. Necesitaba saberlo, ya que nunca antes había poseído realmente nada o a nadie y de momento, ella era todo lo que yo deseaba.

Nunca llegué a ver o escuchar la respuesta de Bella a mi pregunta, ya que rápidamente tiró de mí para darme un apretado abrazo mientras posaba sus labios sobre los míos; contestando mi pregunta con el más dulce sí que jamás me habían dado.

Fin.

**%%%%%**

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Saludos y por favor comenten._

_Gracias Marina por tu ayuda!_

_XD_

_Cin_


	91. Chapter 91

_The following story belongs to Mamasutra and I'm just translating._

_La siguiente historia fue escrita por la talentosa Mamasutra y pueden encontrar el fic original en el siguiente link: www . fanfiction s / 8782718 / 91 / Wicked-Deeds_

**Declarativa: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

%%%%%

La junta fue larga y tediosa, pero una que esperaba con ansias cuando discutimos la compra de otra pequeña planta de plásticos en una ciudad vecina. Iba a ser una buena compra y una que esperaba que Aro considerase junto conmigo. Sabía que él estaba interesado por el brillo en sus ojos. A veces, Aro era fácil de leer y aún más fácil de complacer, ya que todo lo que deseaba eran buenos productos junto con sus grandes ganancias. Yo, por otro parte, era mucho más fácil de mantener contento, siempre y cuando Bella estuviese cerca de mí. Aro hizo su mejor esfuerzo para honrar mi petición.

Bella siempre ha sido una chica que ama su trabajo, y el trabajo es bueno para ella. Era la mercenaria de Aro. Llegaba a una compañía debilitada, localizaba sus puntos débiles y los corregía o los eliminaba. Bella amaba su trabajo y debido a esto, no podía pedirle que renunciara a éste. Sería como pedirme que dejara la compañía. En lugar de eso, ambos llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella nunca se iba de viaje por más de dos semanas consecutivas y yo le permitía irse a hacer lo que necesitaba. Era un feliz acuerdo que siempre la traía de vuelta a casa conmigo.

"Sr. Cullen, la señorita Swan llamó mientras usted estaba en la junta. Dijo que su vuelo se ha retasado y que llegará después de las seis," Alice anunció con su típica frívola perfección y yo asentí para agradecerle mientras suspiraba al escuchar el nombre de Bella.

"Gracias Alice," repliqué, sacando mi celular para encontrarme un mensaje de texto de Bella esperándome.

_Estaré allí a tiempo, así que deja de preocuparte. Te amo._

Me conocía bastante bien como para saber que me preocuparía hasta que la viera una vez más. Era horrible vivir de esta manera, pero lo soportaba si eso significaba estar junto a ella.

Busqué en mi lista de contactos hasta que encontré el número de Charlie Swan. El teléfono apenas había timbrado cuando él contestó con un brusco hola.

"Tendremos que verte en el hotel," le dije mientras escuchaba su suave risa.

"Te dije que ella llegaría tarde," me dijo mientras colgaba mi cabeza debido a sus palabras. Él siempre estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a Bella se refería.

"Lo sé, es sólo que quiero que ella esté allí y…" comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

"Respira hijo," dijo con una queda risa mientras escuchaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

"Ella va estar allí. Nunca te dejaría plantado," continuó parloteando antes de contarme sobre su cita para esta noche. Charlie Swan nunca estaba corto de compañía.

Terminé la llamada y le informé a Alice que me iba. Ella sabía que me marcharía temprano, pero creo que la tomé desprevenida cuando salí pasando a su lado y sin mirar atrás.

Fui a la casa vacía que había compartido con Bella durante los dos últimos años. Fue algo demasiado normal pedirle que viviera conmigo. Tampoco pareció extraño el comprar juntos una casa o depositar el dinero de ambos en una cuenta compartida. Todo se sintió normal, tan normal como la tarde que permanecí de pie delante de ella en la guarida de soltero de su padre profesándole mis disculpas, antes de que ella me besara desquiciantemente para que su padre nos encontrara desnudos en el sofá mientras continuábamos con nuestra reconciliación. Él no parecía estar sorprendido de encontrarnos así, pero nos exigió que le compráramos un sofá nuevo de todos modos. Esa fue la primera gran compra que ella y yo hicimos juntos.

El teléfono sonó ruidosamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo para echarle un vistazo.

Renee.

Renee era una de las personas que no habían perdonado del todo a Bella por su participación en el arresto de Leah y su eventual encarcelamiento. Ella alegaba que eran familia. Alegaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna con las que Bella estaba de acuerdo. Fue un largo año que Leah pasó en una prisión de baja seguridad, mientras Renee le insistía a Bella que olvidara el pasado. Lo más gracioso de todo era que Bella ya lo había hecho.

Una vez que Billy fue enjuiciado y que Jacob confesó, hubo una sensación de paz en nuestra casa. Era como si la misión que Bella se había impuesto a lograr, por fin había terminado. Ella estaba satisfecha con el resultado. De alguna forma se había hecho justica y ella parecía estar contenta. Si mi chica estaba contenta, entonces yo también lo estaba.

"¿Hola?" dije en el teléfono, fingiendo estar feliz de escuchar a la mujer que siempre le hacía fruncir el ceño a mi chica.

"¡Oh, Edward!" dijo al teléfono felizmente, como si estuviese contenta de escucharme, cuando sabía malditamente bien que ella me culpaba por la ruptura imaginaría entre Bella y ella, aún cuando no había amor entre ambas antes de que yo siquiera apareciera en sus vidas.

"Renee," dije, esperando a que continuara.

"Odio hacer esto, pero Harry y yo no podremos asistir esta noche. Leah y Jacob estarán aquí, así que…" dijo y se quedó callada sin que fuese necesario que dijese más. Todos sabíamos que Leah y Jacob lo estaban intentando una vez más. Y les deseaba lo mejor, ya que ninguno de los dos era bueno en eso de ser fieles.

"Estoy seguro que Bella comprenderá," mentí, ya que no había forma de que mi chica entendiera y mucho menos que le importara. Con unas cuantas palabras más de disculpas, terminamos la llamada dejándome poco tiempo para cambiarme de un traje a otro antes de irme.

El viaje en auto al centro de la ciudad fue lento y me hizo extrañar mi apartamento que estaba cerca de todo, pero la casa en los suburbios era mejor; pues nos daba una sensación de normalidad, aún cuando no había nada ordinario cada vez que Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Una vez que llegué al hotel, le permití al valet que estacionara mi auto antes de entrar.

Había reservado una habitación para Bella y para mí después de la cena. Saludé a mi mamá y a mi papá, y los dejé con Charlie y con su cita Shelia para que los mantuvieran fuera de problemas y con su ropa puesta.

"Tus padres son…especiales," Charlie dijo con una risotada, mientras los dos los mirábamos coquetear con la linda pelirroja que Charlie había traído como su cita. Afortunadamente, Shelia pareció no tomar en serio las insinuaciones de mis padres.

"Sí," murmuré mientras apartaba la vista y eso le hizo reír más fuerte. No disfrutaba el hecho de que mis padres eran tan diferentes a Charlie. La primera vez que él los conoció, pasó toda la noche escuchando historias acerca de los lugares exóticos que visitaron y los tríos que de algún modo mejoraron su matrimonio. Fue todo tan jodido y extrañamente cordial, cuando lentamente todos nos convertimos en una familia con nuestros padres disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía. Yo estaba bien con eso, y también lo estaba Bella, siempre y cuando todo mundo mantuviese su ropa puesta.

"Ella llegará pronto," dije mientras Charlie hacia un ademán despreocupado, prometiéndome que mantendría todo y a todos controlados hasta que yo regresara. Él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y seguramente sabía también lo que ocurriría.

Me dirigí hacia el bar del hotel, dejándolos atrás para tomar un poco de aire antes de que ella llegara. Necesitaba estar calmado y controlado porque sabía que ella podía descifrarme, tal como siempre lo hacía.

Apenas había tenido oportunidad de respirar cuando escuché una suave risilla que siempre hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente.

"¿Acaso no luces guapo?" me dijo, provocando que brincara en sorpresa mientras me giraba para encontrar a Bella delante de mí. Había llegado temprano y aún así, había tenido suficiente tiempo para ponerse el vestido negro de cóctel que sabía usaría esta noche. Estaba deslumbrante con su larga cabellera suelta y sus ojos seductores con el color ahumado. La miré como un colegial perdidamente enamorado, dejando recorrer mi mirada sobre las curvas que había memorizado durante los dos años que habíamos estado juntos. Aún era suave y cálida. Aún era sencilla y deslumbrante. Aún era simplemente mi Bella y después de todo el tiempo, aún deseaba más.

Me acerqué más a ella, atrayéndola a mí en un apretado abrazo que le provocó reírse de mí, mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello para inhalar su aroma, antes de besarla enloquecidamente.

"Te extrañé," exhalé contra sus labios y ella murmuró que también me había extrañado. Tres días separados era demasiado y el dolor por tomarla justo en ese instante era abrumador. Y eso casi opacaba lo que tenía planeado. Casi.

"Larguémonos de aquí," me susurró en un tono seductor que insinuaba lo que ella estaba deseando. También era lo que yo deseaba, pero primero me tenía que hacer cargo de algunas cosas.

"Lo haremos," respiré antes de capturar sus labios con los míos una vez más, por un beso para darme suerte.

"Vámonos," dijo mientras sentí como su mano se deslizó de mi hombro para tomar la mía. Era un leve gesto, pero uno que adoraba.

"Espera," le dije y permanecí inmóvil, abrazándola contra mi cuerpo mientras ella me veía atónita.

"¿Qué está pasando?" me preguntó en un tono preocupado, cuando sentía el aleteo de los nervios aumentar dentro de mí.

"Nada," repliqué sacudiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia y ella se apartó de mi abrazo, para mirarme con una expresión severa en su rostro.

"¿Qué hiciste?" me exigió y prácticamente me apartó de ella con sus palabras.

"Nada," contesté y me miró fijamente, mientras la velada se tornaba incómoda.

"No, hiciste algo porque luces culpable," espetó apresuradamente, mientras continuaba mirándome con esos ojos que todo lo sabían.

"Así que termina con todo esto Edward. Sólo dímelo. ¿Me engañaste?" me demandó respuesta mientras me picaba fuertemente el pecho con su dedo, como si intentara provocarme dolor con su acusación.

"Nunca te he engañado y tú lo sabes muy bien," contesté tratando de calmarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Puede que ella sepa que es la única en mi corazón, así como también en mi cama; pero estaba enfadada y cuando estaba enojada se enfrascaba en una loca disputa que nunca terminaba bien.

"Bueno, entonces qué está pasando," dijo dando manotazos al aire en el bar del hotel, atrayendo las miradas a nuestra extravagante discusión.

"Ya que esto no es para nada normal," terminó de decir con una aguda voz paranoica que me volvía loco.

"¡Quiero casarme contigo!" se me salió decirle, prácticamente gritándole en un esfuerzo por terminar esta tontería de sus cuestionamientos y sus malditas acusaciones. Mi declaración la paró en seco.

"Te traje de vuelta al hotel en el que celebramos estar juntos dos años atrás para pedirte que seas mi esposa," continué diciendo mientras ella me miraba boquiabierta.

"Sé muy bien que no es algo que ambos hayamos acordado. Es decir, hablamos y decidimos que el matrimonio no tenía sentido. Tan sólo es un cambio de apellido, un pedazo de papel, un hombre haciendo una promesa que no se compara a todas las promesas que nos hemos hecho el uno al otro," hablé sin control y ella me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, con lo que esperaba fuese sorpresa y no horror.

"Pero no puede imaginarme no siendo tu esposo. No puedo imaginarme no diciéndole al mundo que tú eres mía y que yo soy tuyo. Sé que sólo es un pedazo de papel y la promesa es entre nosotros Bella, pero quiero que todos sepan que nosotros supimos desde aquella noche en mi cama; que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro," terminé simplemente mientras me alejaba un poco de para posarme sobre una rodilla delante de ella.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" le pregunté en un suave susurro, sin prestarle atención a los mirones que ahora formaban parte de lo que esperaba, fuese uno de esos momentos dignos de contar a las personas en los próximos años. Saqué una cajita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo, y la abrí para mostrarle el anillo de diamante corte princesa que había escogido con la ayuda de su padre.

Bella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, que estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Éstas bien podían ser lágrimas de alegría o de tristeza, no sabía cuál. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que odiaba las sorpresas, así que esta sorpresa pudo ser demasiado para ella.

Esperé conteniendo el aliento, sin estar seguro qué camino tomaría cuando ella me diera su respuesta. Se trataba de Bella y todo era posible debido a ese simple hecho.

Esperé con ella mirándome con esos ojos tan abiertos que nunca abandonaron los míos, mientras permanecía delante de mí, retorciendo sus manos en un ademán nervioso que sólo se sumó a mi temor de que ella me dijera que no.

"Sí," replicó en una voz clara y segura, antes de lanzarse en mis brazos, tirando el anillo de mi mano, como si no le importara el hecho de besarme delante de una multitud que nos vitoreaba locamente.

%%%%%

**N/A**

**¡Gracias por leer! Aprecio el tiempo que pasaron leyendo mis palabras, así como también cada comentario compartido; incluso aquellos que salían sobrando :) Loco amor para todas ustedes.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

_N/T_

_Aquí les entrego el capítulo final de Wicked Deeds. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes y espero pronto traerles una nueva traducción._

_Agradezco infinitamente a Lori por haber permitido que tradujera su trabajo. Me encantan sus historias y ha sido evidente su talento a lo largo de estos 91 capítulos que compartió con nosotras._

_También quiero agradecer la ayuda de Marina, la chica que se encargó de revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos para evitar el mayor número de errores que cometí al traducir._

_Gracias Eli y Han, pues ustedes también contribuyeron a la revisión de capítulos._

_Y finalmente, gracias a todas quienes leyeron y comentaron esta traducción._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_XD_

_Cinthya_


End file.
